En Brazos de la Tentacion
by Cullen-Swan Love
Summary: ¿Cómo había podido acabar Bella en el despacho de Edward Masen, en ropa interior? Edward parecía dar por hecho lo peor y no era para menos. No tenía ropa ni billete de vuelta a casa, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que él la ayudara… ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

**EN BRAZOS DE LA TENTACIÓN**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

_**Argumento:**_

_¿Cómo había podido acabar Bella en el despacho de Edward Masen, dueño del hotel donde se alojaba, en ropa interior? Edward parecía dar por hecho lo peor y no era para menos. No tenía ropa ni billete de vuelta a casa, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que él la ayudase…_

_Y lo hizo. Primero con un albornoz y luego dándole un trabajo. Como su asistente personal, Bella estaba deseando cumplir todas las órdenes de su atractivo jefe…_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Ya le he dicho que no soy una chica de vida alegre —dijo Bella Swan, cambiando de postura en el sillón de cuero y fulminando con la mirada al hombre que tenía al otro lado del escritorio.

Estaba con el jet lag, nerviosa e iba en ropa interior debajo del albornoz del hotel, así que supo que aquella mirada no tendría todo el efecto deseado.

Él no respondió. Los insistentes golpecitos que estaba dando con la pluma en el escritorio resultaban ensordecedores en aquel silencio. El brillante sol de Las Vegas entraba por el ventanal que tenía a su derecha, ensombreciéndole el rostro y haciendo imposible adivinar su reacción.

«Qué mala suerte», pensó Bella. «Después de vivir la experiencia más humillante de toda mi existencia, me interroga un gerente de hotel con complejo de Dios ».

Todavía tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedir que la llevasen a ver al gerente? Le había parecido buena idea cuando el botones la había amenazado con llamar a la policía, pero en cuanto la habían subido a los despachos del ático, había empezado a tener dudas. Aquel tipo no se estaba comportando como otros gerentes de hotel a los que había conocido.

En esos momentos, se sentía todavía más intimidada que un rato antes.

Era evidente que los gerentes de hotel tenían mucho más poder en Estados Unidos que en Inglaterra. Hasta el Despacho Oval habría resultado chabacano al lado del de aquel tipo. El suelo estaba cubierto por una lujosa moqueta azul y los ventanales llegaban hasta el techo, exhibiendo la envidiable situación del hotel, que se erguía sobre la principal avenida de Las Vegas. Pero no eran sólo las vistas lo que le causaba vértigo en esos momentos. La habitación era tan grande que tenía espacio para una zona con tres enormes sofás de cuero, y Bella reconoció en la pared del fondo el cuadro de un pintor moderno cuyas obras costaban millones. También se había fijado en que aquel gerente tenía ni más ni menos que tres secretarias montando guardia fuera del despacho.

Era normal que tuviese complejo de Dios.

—¿Una chica de vida alegre? ¿Quieres decir una prostituta? —inquirió él con voz profunda, haciendo que Bella se estremeciese—. No recuerdo haberte dicho que eres una prostituta, cielo.

Ella se puso tensa al oír cierta diversión en su voz.

—¿Quién le ha dado permiso a llamarme cielo? — replicó.

—No necesito permiso —le dijo él—, teniendo en cuenta que estabas intentando forzar una puerta de mi hotel vestida con un sujetador y tanga.

Bella tragó saliva.

—No es una tanga, son unas recatadas braguitas — se defendió Bella.

Entonces recordó el momento en que el jefe de botones la había sorprendido y le había puesto el albornoz. Notó que se ruborizaba. De repente, el hecho de llevar puesto algo más que un tanga ya no le pareció relevante. Y habérselo dicho al gerente la avergonzó.

Los golpes de su bolígrafo la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Llevase lo que llevase puesto, estaba causando un alboroto.

A Bella le quemaron las mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel tipo? Era ella la que había sido maltratada. Era cierto que había levantado la voz y le había dado varias patadas a la puerta, pero era normal, se había quedado en el pasillo del hotel prácticamente desnuda.

—Estaba intentando volver a entrar en la habitación.

—Sí, pero no era tu habitación, ¿verdad? —dijo él, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

La luz del sol iluminó por fin sus facciones y a Bella se le aceleró el pulso. El rostro era increíblemente bello y masculino. Tenía los ojos verdes, los pómulos marcados y el pelo cobrizo y desordenado. Sólo le faltaba un cartel de «irresistible» sobre la cabeza.

Y, tal y como la estaba mirando, Bella se preguntó si estaría esperando a que se derritiese. Ella se apretó el cinturón del albornoz, decidida a no babear.

Por suerte, era inmune a los machos alfa.

—Era mi habitación o, al menos, eso se suponía — respondió, abrazándose al notar el frío del aire acondicionado.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y Bella sintió deseo. Bueno, tal vez no fuese completamente inmune.

—No estás en el libro de registro del hotel —replicó el gerente, mirándola a los ojos—. Y el señor James, que es el cliente que ocupa esa habitación, ha puesto una queja contra ti. Así que, ¿por qué no me das una razón para que no te eche a la calle con tus recatadas braguitas?

Bella se puso rígida al oír aquello. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

James la había engañado, había intentado agredirla sexualmente y la había humillado. Y a ese tipo le parecía gracioso.

—No es culpa mía que el señor James no haya puesto mi nombre en el libro de registro esta mañana. Pensé que había reservado habitaciones separadas para los dos —espetó, enfadada con James—. En cualquier caso, no tengo por qué darle ninguna explicación. Nada de esto es asunto suyo. Usted es el gerente del hotel, no mi madre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

Edward Masen arqueó las cejas. Era menudita, pero tenía agallas. Él no se consideraba un hombre arrogante, pero estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres fuesen mucho más agradables con él. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a semejante nivel de hostilidad.

En circunstancias normales, no tendría que haberse enterado de un incidente de tan poca transcendencia, pero el gerente de The Phoenix tenía el día libre y su ayudante estaba haciendo un curso, así que el botones le había pasado el problema a la secretaria de Edward. Él había oído jaleo en el despacho de al lado y había llamado a la secretaria para ver qué ocurría, por curiosidad. Lo cierto era que, después de haber terminado de preparar su viaje a California, no había tenido nada que hacer por primera vez en diez años, y había estado aburrido.

En cuanto aquella fierecilla había entrado en su despacho vestida con un albornoz y de muy mal humor, se le había pasado el aburrimiento.

Sabía que era un placer malsano, pero se estaba divirtiendo. Sobre todo, al imaginársela en el pasillo sólo con la ropa interior.

—No soy el gerente de este hotel, sino el dueño — le dijo—. Es mío, junto con otros dos en el suroeste.

—Pues enhorabuena —replicó ella, aunque la frase perdió efecto cuando Edward vio una pequeña expresión de pánico en su rostro.

—Y cualquier cosa que ocurra en mi hotel es asunto mío —continuó él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Siempre me preocupo por que así sea.

Habló con firmeza. Si había ganado una fortuna jugando al póker en su juventud, no había sido enseñando sus cartas demasiado pronto. Todavía no quería dejarla marchar. Había causado un alboroto y sentía curiosidad por el motivo.

—En ese caso, tal vez pudiera preocuparse por conseguir que me devuelvan la ropa —contraatacó Bella.

Edward hizo una mueca. Con el pelo castaño suleto, los carnosos labios haciendo un puchero y aquellos ojos chocolate echando chispas, estaba muy guapa, y también muy enfadada y muy sexy. Parecía un hadita con problemas para controlar su ira.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente al verlo.

—Perdone, ¿le parece divertido? —le preguntó con claro acento inglés.

Su acento debía haberle recordado al té aguado y a los pomposos aristócratas que tanto había odiado durante sus años de adolescencia en Londres, pero le resultó tan sexy que, en su lugar, pensó en sábanas revueltas y en una piel suave y caliente.

Se aclaró la garganta y contuvo la sonrisa.

—Yo no utilizaría precisamente la palabra divertido.

Ella se aferró a las solapas del albornoz e intentó no ruborizarse más.

Él apartó la vista al sentir la punzada del deseo.

—No te preocupes, recuperarás tu ropa —le dijo—, pero antes quiero saber cuál es tu relación con el señor James qué ha hecho éste para que quieras poner una reclamación a mi hotel por daños y perjuicios.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Bella intentó comportarse con naturalidad.

—Soy su secretaria, o lo era antes de esto —respondió levantando la barbilla y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los nervios a raya—. Y él ha querido que nuestra relación pasase a otro nivel, pero yo, no. Así que se lo he dicho.

Tal vez contándoselo todo a aquel entrometido adonis estadounidense, éste perdería el interés y la dejaría marchar. La ardiente mirada que le había dedicado un momento antes, como si con ella pudiese traspasar el albornoz que Bella llevaba puesto, había hecho que se le acelerase el pulso.

¿Cómo podía parecerle atractivo? Tal vez fuese guapo, pero, por lo poco que sabía de él, también era un cerdo demasiado seguro de sí mismo e insensible. Era dueño del hotel, ¿y qué? Eso no le daba derecho a reírse de ella.

—Ya veo —dijo él en tono monótono, como si Bella estuviese allí sentada para entretenerlo—. ¿Y tú le dijiste todo eso desnuda?

—Iba a darme una ducha, no sabía que sólo había reservado una habitación. La frustración hizo que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Parpadeó con furia, decidida a no llorar.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de por qué la había contratado James, tal vez hubiese podido salvar parte de su orgullo, pero se había esforzado tanto en impresionarlo, en demostrarle que se merecía que le diese aquella oportunidad, que había terminado haciendo el ridículo.

Intentó tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Sigo pensando que esto no es asunto suyo — dijo, agarrándose al albornoz—. ¿Va a denunciarme o no? — Él tardó dos segundos en contestar, pero a Bella le parecieron dos décadas. Y seguro que él lo sabía. —Supongo que no —respondió, dejando caer la pluma encima de la mesa.

Bella se sintió aliviada.

—Gracias —dijo, intentando hacerlo con naturalidad—. Entonces, me marcho. — Y se puso en pie.

—Espera, todavía no hemos terminado —la detuvo él. Y, para su desgracia, se puso también de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio para acercarse a ella.

Era muy alto, delgado y con los hombros anchos. Bella bajó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse caer de nuevo en el sillón.

—No creo que tengamos nada más de qué hablar —le dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa.

—Bueno, no sé —contestó él muy despacio—. Quédate ahí —añadió, señalándola con el dedo antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio y tomar el teléfono—. Masen —dijo por el auricular.

Aunque furiosa, Bella obedeció, ya que imaginó que necesitaría el permiso del dios del sexo para poder entrar en la habitación de James a recuperar su ropa.

—Ajá —dijo él al teléfono—. ¿Ha dicho a dónde iba?

Luego siguió escuchando, con la vista clavada en la cara de Bella, apretando los labios un segundo después.

—¿Y su identificación? —añadió por teléfono, en tono molesto.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y juró entre dientes. Los mechones de pelo volvieron a colocarse en su sitio. Bella pensó que se debía de haber gastado una pequeña fortuna en aquel corte.

—Claro. No, no te molestes. Yo lo solucionaré — terminó, colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndose a Bella de nuevo—: Será mejor que te sientes.

Había irritación en su voz, pero en su mirada tenía un cierto cariño que Bella no había visto en ella hasta entonces. Se sentó con un nudo en el estómago y se quedó esperando.

Él se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Lo tenía tan cerca, que Bella podía oler su íntimo aroma a jabón y a hombre. Se concentró en la raya perfecta de sus pantalones, intentando no fijarse en el modo en que la cara tela se le pagaba a los muslos.

—James se ha marchado —le anunció él.

Bella levantó la barbilla y respiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que no tendría que volver a ver a aquel gusano.

—Si pudiese darme la llave de su habitación, iría a por mi ropa, me vestiría y me marcharía —le dijo.

—No va a ser tan fácil —contestó él, afligido—. Se ha llevado tu equipaje.

—¿El qué? ¿Todo?. Él asintió.

—Todo, salvo tu documentación.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

Él descruzó los brazos y apoyó las manos en el escritorio, echando la parte superior del cuerpo hacia delante.

—Ha pedido en recepción que te dijesen que estás despedida y que se lleva tus cosas y tu billete de vuelta a casa para cubrir con ello los gastos.

—Pero…

Bella sintió pánico.

¿Cómo era posible que James le hubiese hecho algo así? Tenía que saber que la dejaba tirada.

—No puede hacerlo. Son mis cosas —continuó, indignada—. ¿Cómo voy a volver a Londres?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

Edward había imaginado que se volvería a enfadar. De hecho, había deseado volver a ver brillar sus ojos de ira, pero al verla confundida y desesperada, la situación dejó de parecerle divertida.

El novio, jefe o lo que fuera, parecía todo un elemento. Tal vez la chica estuviese loca como una cabra, pero el otro había sido muy calculador al marcharse dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

Ella bajó la cabeza, cerró los puños con fuerza y respiró. Cuando volvió a levantarla, no parecía enfadada, sino destrozada. La humedad de sus ojos acentuaba el chocolate del iris. Respiró de nuevo y se irguió en la silla, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. Él sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho que reconoció como admiración.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —le preguntó, pensando que sería lo lógico.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podría pedirle un favor?

Él pensó que iba a pedirle dinero. No le sorprendería. La chica estaba en un apuro y, a juzgar por su acento y por su comportamiento, debía de ser la hija rica y mimada de algún británico estirado. No obstante, se sintió un tanto decepcionado.

—Dispara —le dijo.

—¿Podría darme trabajo?

—¿Trabajo?

—Sí, he trabajado de camarera y tengo mucha experiencia en hoteles.

—¿Has limpiado váteres? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Podía imaginarse a la reina de Inglaterra haciéndolo antes que a aquella chica.

—No, no le estoy tomando el pelo —respondió ella ofendida.

—¿Tienes visado de trabajo? —le preguntó él, sin saber por qué. No quería ponerla a trabajar de camarera, ni limpiando váteres, no le parecía bien.

—Sí, tengo doble nacionalidad. Nací en Nueva York.

—De acuerdo. Mira, podemos encontrar una solución, si quieres, pero no necesitas un trabajo. Sólo necesitas que la policía hable con tu novio y…

—No es mi novio —lo interrumpió Bella.

—Bueno, pues lo que sea, pero no puede robarte tus cosas.

—No pienso ir a llorarle a la policía, ni a nadie — respondió ella—. Era sólo ropa, se la puede quedar. Y el billete de avión, lo mismo, lo había pagado él.

—¿No se te está olvidando algo?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Que no puedes trabajar de camarera en ropa interior.

Ella parpadeó y luego apartó la mirada. Le temblaron los hombros y él volvió a sentir presión en el pecho.

Se sentía como si acabase de darle una patada a un perrito.

—En eso tiene razón —admitió Bella obligándose a mirarlo de nuevo. ¿Seguiría pareciéndole que su situación era divertida o, peor, que era patética?

No podía ir a la policía. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Prefería tener que ir por la calle desnuda antes que volver a ver a James, pero sólo llevaba veinte dólares en el bolso. El día anterior, al llegar al trabajo, no había esperado que su jefe le dijese que se iban a Las Vegas de viaje de negocios. Se había quedado sin trabajo. Había llegado al límite de su única tarjeta de crédito. Sus amigos no tenían tanto dinero como para ayudarla a volver a casa. Y habría preferido amputarse una pierna antes que pedirle nada a su padre.

Llevaba desde los diecisiete años ganándose la vida sola. Estiró los hombros, intentó controlar el pánico que hacía que le temblasen las manos. Ella se había metido en aquel lío, ella sola tendría que salir.

Le dolió el estómago sólo de pensar en estar a merced del hombre que tenía delante. Odiaba estar en deuda con nadie. En especial, con alguien como él, un hombre rico, seguro de sí mismo y dominante, pero su orgullo ya se había llevado suficientes golpes aquel día.

Cerró los puños.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, pero, si empezase a trabajar mañana mismo, ¿podría adelantarme algo de dinero?

Edward se dio cuenta de que le había costado un gran esfuerzo pedírselo. Estaba todavía más pálida que un rato antes y muy tensa, y él sintió la necesidad de borrar aquella expresión de derrota de sus ojos.

No era el tipo de hombre que rescataba a damiselas en peligro. Sobre todo, a damiselas con la actitud de aquélla, pero no pudo evitar querer ayudarla.

Tal vez fuese por su mezcla de valentía y vulnerabilidad. O quizás por su sinceridad. Podría haber utilizado su belleza, algún truco femenino, pero no lo había hecho. Eso tenía que reconocérselo.

—La suite está pagada hasta pasado mañana — mintió, sabiendo que a James le devolverían el dinero—. Le pediré la llave al botones y haré que te suban algo de ropa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y aliviada al principio, y con cautela después.

—No… —empezó, pero luego cambió de idea—. Es muy generoso por su parte —volvió a dudar, pero después se puso en pie—. Siento haber sido tan grosera, he tenido un día muy duro.

—No pasa nada —respondió él, sintiéndose culpable por haberle metido más presión.

—Me llamo Bella, por cierto —añadió, tendiéndole la mano—. Bella Swan.

Bella. Dulce, y sencilla. Le pegaba el nombre, pensó Edward mientras le daba la mano.

—Edward Masen. Encantado de conocerte, Bella —le dijo, sorprendido consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que era verdad—. ¿Qué talla llevas? —le preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo, aunque fuese imposible saberlo con aquel albornoz.

—Una talla ocho americana. — Se ruborizó al decírselo y a Edward le gustó. Era evidente que no era del todo inmune a él. —Empezaré a trabajar mañana a primera hora — continuó Bella en tono profesional.

Edward sonrió.

—Seguro que me despierto al amanecer por culpa del jet lag —añadió, hablando muy deprisa. Sí, era evidente que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La idea lo agradó. —El jefe de personal se pondrá en contacto contigo —le dijo él.

Aunque no iba a darle trabajo. Le pediría al botones que le diese doscientos o trescientos dólares, que le subiese algo de ropa y la ayudase a comprarse un billete de vuelta a casa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, después de lo mucho que lo había divertido.

—No se olvide de descontar el coste de la ropa de mi sueldo —le dijo ella antes de marcharse, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Edward la observó. Iba descalza, como una niña, aunque la posición de sus hombros y el seductor balanceo de sus caderas al andar le dijesen que era toda una mujer.

Iba a echarla de menos, qué tontería, acababa de conocerla y no había sido precisamente simpática con él.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y decidió escribir una lista de cosas que debía hacer antes de marcharse a California al final de la semana.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

Veinte minutos más tarde, seguía sentado a su escritorio, con la pluma en la mano, sin haber escrito nada.

—¡Vaya! —arrancó la hoja de papel, la arrugó y la hizo volar hasta la papelera. Era normal que no pudiese pensar, había una hadita de ojos chocolate y pelo castaño que tenía ocupada su cabeza.

¿Por qué lo fascinaba tanto Bella Swan? Era guapa, pero no era su tipo. Le gustaban las mujeres esbeltas, sofisticadas y, casi siempre, predecibles. Y aquélla no parecía ser precisamente predecible. Se levantó, dejó la pluma encima del escritorio y se frotó la nuca. Tal vez ése fuese el problema.

Desde que había dejado de jugar, diez años antes, y había invertido todo su tiempo y su dinero en construir su imperio, las mujeres con las que había salido habían sido guapas, educadas y fáciles. Ninguna le había replicado ni retado como Bella Swan. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no sentía la emoción de la caza?

En el pasado, había disfrutado de la emoción de las cartas, y después, de la ambición que había tenido por cambiar su vida, por sacarla del oscuro mundo en el que había crecido, de centros de diversión y casinos clandestinos. Con 32 años, después de diez trabajando muy duro, había logrado aparecer en la portada de la revista _Fortune_, y _Newsweek _lo situaba entre los diez principales empresarios de Estados Unidos. Tenía una casa en la playa, en las Bahamas, y un avión privado. Y la franquicia The Phoenix había pasado de ser de un pequeño hotel con casino en Las Vegas, a ser una marca de referencia en todo el suroeste.

Se acercó a la ventana y apoyó la mano en el cristal. Veinte pisos más abajo, la principal avenida de Las Vegas estaba vacía bajo el sol de la tarde. Sin el encanto de la noche, el glamur de las miles de luces de neón, la calle parecía hastiada, abandonada. Aquélla era una ciudad que había sido construida con la promesa del dinero fácil, con el que conseguir los deseos de la gente. Era una promesa que podía destruir vidas, había estado a punto de acabar con la suya, y él había decidido que, si de verdad quería escapar de su pasado, no podía seguir formando parte de ella. Ya había llevado la marca The Phoenix a Nuevo México y a Arizona con gran éxito y por fin estaba preparado para vender su hotel insignia y salir para siempre de Las Vegas y del negocio de los casinos.

Dejó caer el brazo. Según lo que le había dicho Jasper, que era su mejor amigo y director comercial, cuando lo había llamado desde California el día anterior, sólo faltaban un par de semanas para que Edward pudiese dar el paso final. Así que no podía distraerse en esos momentos.

Pero con su sueño a punto de convertirse en realidad, ¿por qué se sentía tan hastiado como la ciudad a la que había llegado a despreciar?

Después de haber conocido a la fascinante Bella Swan, se había dado cuenta de que conseguir lo que durante tanto tiempo había perseguido sólo resolvería una parte de su problema. También tendría que darle un giro a su vida personal. Durante los últimos diez años, sólo había tenido alguna aventura poco satisfactoria. Se había dedicado más bien a trabajar, en vez de a disfrutar. En esos momentos, tenía unos días libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no habría mejor momento para disfrutar.

Edward se giró y miró el sillón en el que se había sentado Bella Swan. Sí, tal vez fuese una distracción, pero también sería un reto. Y a él siempre le habían encantado los retos.

Tomó el teléfono y recordó su cautivador rostro, su pelo castaño, aquellos increíbles ojos, los labios carnosos, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por negar que la deseaba.

Volátil o no, merecía la pena hacer el esfuerzo. Apostaría doble contra sencillo.

Mientras marcaba el número del jefe de botones, dejó que la mezcla de adrenalina y deseo corriese por sus venas. Ya se sentía mejor. Más vivo, más excitado que en muchos años.

Tal vez sólo dispusiesen de un par de días para disfrutar el uno del otro, pero iba a disfrutarlos al máximo.

* * *

**Hola, esta es la nueva ADAPTACIÓN, espero les guste comenten, gracias por los comentarios que brindaron respecto a la anterior publicación "CORAZONES RIVALES" si alguien no la a leído les invito esta muy buena….**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al contrario de lo que decía la gente, Bella no se sentía mejor después de llorar. Según su experiencia, uno se sentía como una basura, o peor, sobre todo, después de mirarse al espejo.

Se limpió el rostro colorado con un pañuelo mojado e intentó contener las lágrimas. Llevaba veinte minutos sin dejar de llorar y estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Ya casi ni sabía por qué estaba llorando.

Sí, James se había comportado como un cretino, pero ella tenía que haberlo visto venir. Había pensado que se interesaba por ella con admiración y respeto, pero ¿desde cuándo admiraban y respetaban los hombres a las mujeres como ella? ¿A mujeres que tenían sus propias opiniones y que las manifestaban? Tenía que haber intuido que algo iba mal en cuanto James le había dicho que le gustaba su naturalidad. Hasta entonces, ningún hombre le había dicho nunca algo así, ni siquiera su padre.

Bella observó cómo se le fruncía el ceño a través del espejo, y sintió la tristeza e impotencia que la invadía siempre que pensaba en su padre.

Charlie Swan III sólo había querido a la madre de Bella para una cosa, y nunca había deseado tener una hija. Cuando se había visto obligado a ocuparse de ella, después de la muerte de su madre, Bella había intentado desesperadamente complacerlo, había intentado ser quien él quería que fuese. Y, por fin, con diecisiete años, había aceptado la verdad: que el problema no era ella, sino su padre. Por lo que todavía le daba más rabia que su rechazo le doliese.

Lo mejor que había podido hacer había sido marcharse de casa. Una experiencia liberadora que le había hecho darse cuenta de que no necesitaba la aprobación de su padre, ni su caridad. Respiró hondo y despacio y se limpió las mejillas por última vez.

Luego se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a derramar otra lágrima por culpa de James, ni tampoco por la de su padre.

Se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo del albornoz, tiró de la cadena y salió al salón. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver el sofá en el que había estado esperándola James cuando ella había salido del cuarto de baño en ropa interior.

Bella se había quedado sorprendida, y enseguida se había puesto furiosa al darse cuenta de lo que James tenía en mente para su supuesto viaje de negocios. Él le había preguntado si acaso no se había dado cuenta de adónde los estaba llevando su relación.

Pero ella se había excitado más con una sola mirada de Edward Masen, que con todas las atenciones que su jefe le había dedicado durante las últimas semanas. Él la había acusado de haberle mandado mensajes poco claros, y luego la había echado de la habitación mientras ella le transmitía otro mensaje a todo volumen.

Contuvo las lágrimas y suspiró, intentando apartar aquel recuerdo de su mente. En esos momentos, tenía otros problemas que debía solucionar. Estaba igual que cuando se había marchado de casa de su padre, pero con diez años más: sin dinero y teniendo que limpiar váteres para vivir. Salvo que en esa ocasión estaba a miles de kilómetros de casa y sin ropa.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Al menos, había aprendido algo. Jamás volvería a confiar en nadie, ni a engañarse a sí misma. Tomó el mando a distancia de la televisión que había en la pared de enfrente del sofá y la encendió.

Fue cambiando de canal hasta parar en una escena picante de un culebrón en la que había una rubia bien dotada pegada al torso desnudo, depilado y musculoso de un hombre. Bella inclinó la cabeza para intentar distinguir dónde acababa el pecho y empezaba la rubia.

—Por Dios santo —dijo en voz alta, mientras la pareja se comía a besos.

Entonces el hombre levantó la cabeza para tomar aire. Bella lo conocía de varios papeles secundarios, pero se fijó en sus ojos color esmeralda. Le recordó a alguien.

Se sentó sobre los pies y se negó a reconocer el cosquilleo que sentía entre los muslos. Cambió de canal inmediatamente, pero no pudo evitar pensar que el verde de los ojos de Edward Masen era mucho más bonito y que estaba segura de que el dueño del hotel tendría pelo en el pecho.

Ya se lo había imaginado con el torso desnudo y no pudo sacar la imagen de su mente, por mucho que cambiase el canal de televisión.

Al final, desistió y apagó la televisión. Dejó el mando sobre la mesita de cristal, se agarró los tobillos e intento calmarse. ¿Acaso no acababa de prometerse a sí misma que no iba a confiar en ningún hombre, sobre todo, en uno como Edward Masen? Aquel tipo rezumaba testosterona por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Y, además, a los dos segundos de estar con él se había dado cuenta de que era el tipo de hombre del que cualquier mujer debería mantenerse apartada.

«Deja de pensar en él», se ordenó a sí misma. Tenía que deshacerse de aquella cálida e insólita sensación que tenía entre los muslos…

Se sobresaltó al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

—Hola, soy Angela —le dijo la joven que estaba en el pasillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Vengo de la boutique del hotel. El señor Masen nos ha pedido que le subamos personalmente una selección de prendas para que pueda elegir.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella, ruborizándose.

—De verdad —respondió la dependienta, entrando en la habitación con un perchero con ruedas tras de ella—. Ha dicho que puede elegir todo lo que necesite.

—Ah —dijo Bella, que había esperado que le llevasen un par de uniformes del hotel, no una selección de prendas de última moda.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe yo?

—No —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio—. No hará falta.

Había vestidos de seda, vaqueros de diseño, jerséis de cachemir, una camiseta de Dolce & Gabbana. Bella tocó una camiseta de satén de un color morado intenso, la sacó del perchero y estudio el pespunteado, perfecto, el delicado cuello. Nunca había tenido una prenda así de buena. Ni así de cara.

—¿Por qué no lleva nada el precio? —preguntó, volviendo a colgar la camiseta.

—Porque no hace falta —contestó la chica después de dudar. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a que sus clientes preguntasen algo tan mundano como el precio—. El señor Masen nos ha pedido que lo carguemos todo al hotel.

A Bella le sorprendió la generosidad del dueño del hotel, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era ridículo. No podía ser posible que le regalase ropa por valor de varios cientos de dólares. Las dependientas del hotel debían de haberlo malinterpretado. Debía de haberles dicho que cargasen la ropa a la habitación de Bella.

—Aun así, me gustaría saber el precio —dijo ella, intentando no ser maleducada.

La chica la miró confundida.

—Supongo que podría llamar a la boutique y pedirle a Lauren, mi supervisora, que me dé el precio de las cosas que haya escogido.

—Está bien —respondió Bella, aunque no fuese cierto. Habría preferido saber los precios desde el principio.

Por bonita que fuese la ropa, no quería pasarse el resto de su vida fregando váteres en el hotel de don Irresistible, cosa que ocurriría si escogía las prendas equivocadas. La mayoría de aquellas prendas debían de costar cientos, incluso miles de dólares.

Pero Bella no quiso montar una escena, ni tampoco parecer desagradecida. Sinceramente, le había sorprendido que Masen se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarla en primer lugar, así que prefería no tentar a la suerte.

Escogió unos vaqueros sencillos y una camiseta azul con el logo de The Phoenix. Luego bajó la vista a los zapatos y entre ellos reconoció un par de Fendi y unos Manolo Blahniks gracias a las revistas de moda que solía tener en casa. Se giró hacia Angela, que estaba ocupada envolviendo la ropa que había elegido y le preguntó:

—¿Tiene zapatillas de deporte?

—¿No le gusta nada de lo que hay aquí? —preguntó ella alicaída.

—No es que no me guste, pero necesito algo más informal.

—¿Informal? —repitió la chica, mirando la selección de zapatos de quinientos dólares, que debían de parecerle estupendos para ponerse a diario—. En la tienda de deporte del hotel hay Converse y Nike, ¿se refiere a eso?

—Perfecto —respondió Bella, segura de que podría encontrar algo por menos de cincuenta dólares, a pesar del recargo del hotel.

La chica pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió. Bella pensó que la plantilla del hotel no tardaría en hablar de la inglesa de la suite Sunset que se vestía como una adolescente. Intentó no darle importancia. Con lo que tenía, podría salir de la habitación, y empezar a trabajar al día siguiente, sin tener que endeudarse para el resto de su vida.

La dependienta le preguntó qué número calzaba y le prometió que le subirían un par de zapatillas a la habitación. Luego empujó el perchero fuera de la habitación y ya iba a marcharse cuando le dijo:

—Ah, casi se me olvida. El señor Masen le manda un paquete —y desenganchó una bolsa blanca del hotel con un sobre pegado—. Cualquier día se me va a olvidar la cabeza —añadió sonriendo.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, o al menos lo intentó. ¿Por qué le habría mandado un paquete Masen?

—Gracias —le dijo.

Pero la chica no se movió. Bella se preguntó si estaría esperando a que abriese la bolsa delante de ella, cosa que no pensaba hacer.

—Muchas gracias por las molestias —repitió Bella—. Déselas también a su supervisora, por favor.

—De nada —le respondió ésta—. Forma parte del servicio —añadió mirando el paquete—. Que tenga un buen día.

Y luego echó a andar por el pasillo.

Bella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. ¿Por qué le temblaban las rodillas? Respiró hondo, entró en la habitación y dejó el paquete encima de la mesita del café. En el sobre blanco que había pegado en él estaba escrito su nombre. Tenía que ser la letra de Masen. Las grandes letras curvadas parecían irradiar seguridad, incluso arrogancia, lo mismo que él. Bella se lo imaginó escribiéndolo con la pluma estilográfica con la que había estado golpeando el escritorio.

Suspiró y se sentó. «Venga, tonta. Ábrelo y ya está». Si el dueño del hotel le decía que tenía que marcharse, tendría que marcharse. No había motivo para que no pudiese encontrar trabajo en otro hotel, hasta que le pagase lo que le debía y pudiese comprarse un billete de vuelta a casa. No tenía sentido deprimirse con la idea de tener que marcharse de aquel hotel, podría estar igual en cualquier otro.

Supuso que el cosquilleo que tenía en el estómago y las manos frías se debían al cansancio y al reciente trauma emocional que había sufrido, nada más. Dobló las piernas, desprendió el sobre del paquete con rapidez y lo abrió.

En él había cinco billetes nuevos de cien dólares. Los tomó y se quedó mirándolos. Luego, con la mano que tenía libre desdobló la nota con el membrete del hotel que los acompañaba. Tardó un momento en fijar la mirada en ella, que estaba escrita con la misma letra que su nombre:

_Bella: _

_Espero que hayas encontrado algo que vaya a juego con tus recatadas braguitas. _

_Cena conmigo esta noche, a las ocho en la Rainbow Room. _

_E. _

La E había sido trazada en la parte baja como si se tratase de la marca del Zorro.

Bella parpadeó y leyó la nota otras tres veces, pero siguió sin ver nada en referencia a los quinientos dólares. La sensación de aprensión se le había quitado, pero en su lugar se había instalado algo más inquietante. Notó calor en las mejillas y un nudo en el estómago. Edward Masen parecía tener cierta fijación con sus braguitas. ¿Y para qué eran los quinientos dólares?

No quería cenar con él esa noche. No quería volver a hacer el ridículo ni, mucho menos, descubrir que le gustaba, pero la invitación sonaba más bien a orden y no podía permitirse el lujo de enfadarlo.

Entonces recordó el paquete. La bolsa del hotel estaba bien cerrada, pero no parecía haber mucha cosa dentro. La abrió y dentro descubrió un trozo de satén y encaje rojo con una Post-it pegado a él. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era ¡un tanga! Se puso colorada y se le aceleró la respiración.

Luego leyó la notita:

_Para ti Bella, para que le des un respiro a tus recatadas braguitas._

—Qué caradura… —dijo indignada, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Entonces, completamente en contra de su voluntad, empezó a reírse, por primera vez desde hacía siglos.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Bella ya no se estaba riendo cuando entró en el ascensor esa noche. Mientras ascendía en silencio hasta la novena planta, supo que el vacío que sentía en el estómago tenía más que ver con los nervios que con la ley de la gravedad.

Estudió su reflejo en el espejo. Al menos no parecía una vagabunda. Después de una breve, pero fortalecedora siesta, había tomado uno de los billetes de cien dólares de Masen y había salido a comprarse algo de ropa, consciente de que no podía presentarse en el restaurante más lujoso del hotel vestida como si fuese Tom Sawyer.

No quería impresionar a Masen con su imagen, pero tampoco le apetecía hacer el ridículo. Por suerte, era experta en comprar ropa con poco dinero, y encontró un vestido de seda azul y dorado en una tienda de segunda mano por veinte dólares. Le quedaba un poco justo a la altura de los pechos, pero el resto parecía hecho para ella. El estilo años cincuenta parecía retro, no pasado de moda, sobre todo con las sandalias de tacón y el bolso que había encontrado en otra tienda que estaba de liquidación. Después había ido a un supermercado y se había hecho con todas las muestras gratuitas de cosméticos que había encontrado. Así que, en total, incluyendo el pañuelo que había comprado para recogerse el pelo, se había gastado menos de ochenta dólares.

Había reservado los veinte dólares restantes para alguna emergencia y los otros cuatrocientos los tenía dentro del bolso nuevo. Lo apretó contra su vientre y miró por encima de su hombro para ver cómo estaba por detrás. Se tranquilizó un poco. Estaba estupenda. Tal vez un poco rara, pero estupenda. Ojalá se hubiese sentido así también por dentro.

Desde que había empezado a prepararse, una hora antes, los nervios se habían instalado en su estómago.

¿Por qué querría Masen cenar con ella?

No habían conectado demasiado bien. Era evidente que lo que quería el dueño del hotel era una conquista fácil. A pesar de que el tanga la había hecho reír, Kate sabía que, si bajaba la guardia con Masen, la cena podía terminar en desastre. No porque le escandalizase la idea de tener una aventura con él, le gustaba el sexo como a cualquiera, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie y tenía la sensación de que Masen debía de ser muy buen amante, pero su confianza en sí misma se había llevado un buen golpe con James y no quería volver a sentirse utilizada, ni siquiera aunque fuese algo mutuo.

Tenía planeada la estrategia. Sería educada y distante. No le daría pie a nada. Masen era un hombre peligroso, guapo y lleno de magnetismo, y lo sabía. Y a juzgar por lo que había visto de él, debía de ser todo un experto en el arte de la seducción. Por si fuera poco, nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre. Lo mejor sería no morder el cebo, para no terminar seriamente dolida.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella salió a un vestíbulo muy lujoso, pero casi ni lo vio, su vista se posó en el extremo opuesto del restaurante, en el ventanal desde el que se veía Las Vegas de noche. El hotel de Masen no era el más grande, pero estaba muy bien situado. La ciudad, vista desde aquel ángulo, irradiaba glamur.

Bella respiró hondo antes de acercarse al maître y decirle su nombre. Había llegado puntual, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Masen se le había adelantado, y se levantó al verla llegar.

Iba vestido con un traje gris muy conservador y una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, dejando al descubierto algo de vello. Bella se fijó en que parecía relajado y cómodo en su propiedad. Era alto, guapo y devastadoramente sexy. A ella se le aceleró el pulso y volvió a sentir el cosquilleo del estómago. Se preguntó si habría sobreestimado su capacidad de resistencia a lo irresistible.

Edward llevaba diez minutos sentado a la mesa, con un whisky con soda, preguntándose si lo del tanga habría sido un error táctico a aquellas alturas del juego.

Lo había comprado sin pensarlo y le había escrito la nota con la intención de enfadarla, pero al llegar al restaurante había empezado a preguntarse si se habría pasado.

¿Tendría Bella sentido del humor? No obstante, nada más verla andando hacia él, el deseo hizo que se olvidase de todas sus dudas.

Estaba impresionante. El dorado del vestido brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, haciendo resplandecer sus curvas y acentuando el modo en que la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo. Era más alta de lo que le había parecido al principio, llevaba la melena castaña recogida con un pañuelo de seda azul y sus piernas desnudas terminaban en un par de sandalias doradas. Tuviese o no sentido del humor, era evidente que sí tenía estilo. El conjunto parecía sacado de una película de Marilyn Monroe, pero a ella le sentaba bien. Edward bajó los ojos al escote y se le secó la boca.

Se dijo que tendría que subirles el sueldo a las dependientas de la boutique por haber aconsejado tan bien a Bella. Ésta le sonrió con educación mientras el camarero dejaba las cartas encima de la mesa y se alejaba.

—Hola, señor Masen —lo saludó con voz ronca—. Espero no haberle hecho esperar.

—Llámame Edward —dijo él, tomando la mano que Bella le ofrecía.

A ella le temblaron los dedos un poco y él aspiró el aroma de su perfume. Sensual, pero sutil. Contuvo las ganas de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y respirar hondo.

—Ha merecido la pena la espera —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Qué vestido.

—Gracias —respondió Bella, pasando las manos por la tela—. Mejor que el albornoz, ¿no?

Él sonrió. Así que sí tenía sentido del humor. Aquélla prometía ser una noche divertida.

—Depende de lo que lleves debajo —le dijo, pensando que sólo los débiles se arrepentían.

Con los ojos verde esmeralda de Edward clavados en los suyos y su impresionante rostro relajado y sonriente, Bella sintió que todos sus buenos propósitos se iban a pique.

—Vaya, ¿ya estamos hablando de tu debilidad por las braguitas? —bromeó—. Pensé que al menos me dejarías tomarme algo antes.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada y los ojos le brillaron con satisfacción.

—De acuerdo, vamos a pedirte algo, aunque tengo que advertirte que mi debilidad está empezando a convertirse en una obsesión.

—¿De verdad, Edward? Pues no me parece muy sano.

El camarero se acercó y Bella le pidió un kir (coctel Frances), consciente de que Edward seguía estudiándola.

—Tienes razón, no es sano —admitió él cuando el camarero se hubo marchado—. ¿Crees que necesito terapia?

—O eso, o tal vez debas dejar de mandar tangas a mujeres a las que no conoces de nada.

El camarero le llevó la copa con vino blanco y casis, y Bella le dio un trago.

—Tal vez eso funcione —le dijo Edward poco convencido—. O tal vez deba intentar conocerlas antes — alargó la mano y acarició la de ella—. ¿Qué te parece? Ella sintió que el calor le subía desde la mano por el brazo, hasta llegar al pecho.

Bella se dio cuenta de que el señor Masen era muy peligroso, pero la tentación de jugar con fuego la superó. ¿Por qué no? Después del día que había tenido, le sentaría bien coquetear un poco.

—Siempre y cuando no te estés refiriendo a conocerla en el sentido bíblico —respondió, dando otro trago—, porque entonces vamos a tener que volver a tu problema con las braguitas.

Él arqueó una ceja. —El problema no duraría mucho, Bella. Te lo garantizo.

Ella notó que la temperatura iba subiendo. Edward la estaba mirando como si ya estuviese desnuda. Así que tendría que enfriar la situación lo antes posible, antes de que los dos empezasen a arder. No estaba jugando con fuego, estaba jugando con el infierno. Y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Edward supo al instante que había ido demasiado lejos. La vio ruborizarse y pensó que era una pena, pero que era normal. Nunca había estado tan caliente, nunca se había excitado en tan poco tiempo. Al ver a Bella apoyar los labios en la copa, toda la sangre de su cuerpo había empezado a bajar, dejándolo aturdido.

Ella abrió la carta con manos un poco temblorosas y la leyó detenidamente, en silencio. Luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Pedimos? Tengo mucha hambre.

Él también tenía hambre, más hambre que en mucho tiempo, pero no de comida. No obstante, asintió y tomó su carta.

—Me parece bien. - Permitió que Bella dirigiese la conversación hacia temas banales.

Había notado cómo le temblaba la voz unos minutos antes y eso había hecho saltar la señal de alarma. Edward sabía que no debía precipitarse. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que la paciencia era mucho más que una virtud. Era un placer. Uno obtenía lo que quería, pero lo saboreaba antes.

Y tenía la sensación de que iba a merecer la pena saborear a Bella Swan, con su labia, su cuerpo exuberante y su fresco sentido del humor.

La comida era exquisita y Bella estaba muerta de hambre, pero cuando le pusieron delante la delicada tarta de chocolate, casi no había probado bocado. No podía dejar de parlotear. Tal vez fuese por la intensidad con la que Edward absorbía todo lo que ella decía. O por las preguntas que le hacía, como si de verdad le importase lo que le estaba contando.

Edward conocía bien Londres, había vivido allí varios años durante su adolescencia, y charlaron de la ciudad durante casi toda la cena. Debería haber sido una conversación relajante e inocua, pero cada vez que Edward bajaba la mirada a sus labios, cada vez que ella se fijaba en su sensual sonrisa, la tensión aumentaba un poco más.

Se metió una cucharada del rico postre de chocolate en la boca. Tenía un sabor oscuro, sensual y delicioso, a pesar de los estragos que los nervios y la emoción estaban causando en su estómago.

—¿Cómo está tu tarta? —le preguntó él, volviendo a mirar su boca.

—Deliciosa —contestó Bella con el pulso acelerado, relamiéndose—. El chocolate debería ser uno de los siete pecados capitales, ¿no crees?

—Pensé que lo era —respondió Edward, en tono tan rico y pecaminoso como el chocolate. —¿Quieres probarlo? —le preguntó Bella, tomando otra cucharada.

—Pensé que no ibas a ofrecérmelo nunca —dijo él, convenciéndola con la intensidad de su mirada de que no estaban hablando del postre.

Ella levantó la cuchara. Edward tomó su mano con dedos firmes y la guió hasta sus labios. Al ver desaparecer el chocolate entre ellos, el deseo que Bella estaba conteniendo en su interior entró en erupción. Los pezones se le endurecieron contra la suave tela del vestido y sintió un calor húmedo entre los muslos. La sensual batalla que había estado librando contra su cuerpo durante toda la noche estaba perdida.

—Gracias. Está delicioso —le dijo él, acariciándole los dedos antes de soltarle la mano.

Bella vio un brillo de triunfo en su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Edward había ganado.

No tardó en reclamar el botín.

—Bella —le dijo, con la espalda apoyada en la silla y un brazo encima de la mesa

—Eres preciosa, me tienes intrigado y me siento muy atraído por ti. Me gustaría hacerte el amor esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno, que era muy directo, pensó ella, con el corazón a punto de estallar.

Tenía que haberle dicho que la atracción no era mutua, que no quería acostarse con él. Era una locura ser tan insensata, tan impulsiva, pero no consiguió mentirle. Era como si una devastadora reacción química hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo y no le permitiese decirle aquello.

Tal vez fuese una locura, pero no quería decírselo. Edward Masen habría sido el sueño de cualquier mujer. Y tal y como la estaba mirando en esos momentos, a Bella iba a darle un ataque al corazón. Nunca había estado tan excitada en toda su vida. Aquel hombre podría hacerle olvidar el lío en el que estaba metida, aunque fuese sólo por una noche. ¿Acaso no se merecía la oportunidad de poder escapar?

Bella se concentró en su rostro y le dijo:

—La verdad es que me gusta bastante la idea.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y ella se preguntó si había sido demasiado directa, pero entonces vio cómo sus ojos verdes brillaban de pasión. Edward dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y se levantó.

—Vamos a mi ático, entonces —dijo en tono ronco—. Antes de que mi problema con las braguitas absorba lo mejor de mí.

Ella se echó a reír, aturdida de deseo, mientras él la agarraba por la cintura y la llevaba fuera del restaurante.

* * *

**HOLA TOD S, LAMENTO LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO BUENO HOY LES REGALO DOS CAPÍTULOS ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA LA ADAPTACIÓN, BESOS...**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Bella observó cómo Edward pasaba su tarjeta por delante del panel de control del ascensor, se la volvía a meter en el bolsillo y luego se giraba hacia ella.

—Vamos al grano —le dijo.

Bella se apoyó contra la pared y él se le acercó más. «Era lo que querías, así que ahora no te desmayes». Él apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y se echó hacia delante. Lo tenía tan cerca, que Bella podía ver las arrugas que tenía en los ojos, y su perfecta nariz. Aspiró su olor, una potente mezcla de jabón, aftershave(loción para después de afeitar) y feromonas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó ella, que ya se estaba derritiendo a pesar de que Edward ni siquiera la había tocado.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Bella oyó cómo se sacaba la otra mano del bolsillo del pantalón. Le rozó la pierna desnuda e hizo que se estremeciera.

—¿Te parece bien hacer eso? ¿Y si entra alguien más en el ascensor? —inquirió ella.

—Éste es mi ascensor privado —le susurró Edward al oído—. Sólo entro yo—. Luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

Bella dejó caer el bolso. Ni siquiera oyó cómo chocaba contra el suelo, se apretó contra él y pasó la mano por su nuca. Luego giró un poco la cabeza para dejar que la besase en los labios. Edward le metió la lengua en la boca y ella se estremeció. Sabía a hombre y a chocolate, a pura lujuria.

Edward subió la mano por su pierna y al no tocar las braguitas se apartó, luego siguió subiendo y encontró un pequeño trozo de satén.

—¿Llevas puesto el tanga? —le preguntó.

—¿Con este vestido? Por supuesto, no quería que se me notase nada. Él pasó la mano por su sexo y gimió. —Soy hombre muerto. — Bella le recorrió la mandíbula a besos. —Si te mueres ahora, Edward, te mataré. Él se rió.

—Me parece justo —murmuró, apretándola contra la pared del ascensor, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo.

Luego puso ambas manos en su espalda desnuda y le pidió que enrollase las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Bella lo hizo y salieron así del ascensor. Llegaron a un lugar increíblemente lujoso, pero ella no vio casi nada, estaba concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo, hasta que distinguió el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del pasillo. Estaba agarrada a él como una desvergonzada, llevaba el vestido subido hasta la cintura y él la estaba sujetando por el trasero.

Notó cómo se ruborizaba antes de que Edward entrase en el dormitorio. Una cama enorme dominaba la estancia, en la que había muy pocos muebles. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, proporcionando las mismas vistas románticas de la noche en Las Vegas. Edward respiraba con dificultad y ella tenía el cuerpo tan caliente que casi no podía ni respirar.

Él la dejó en el suelo muy despacio y Bella tocó la gruesa moqueta de lana con los pies descalzos. Debía de haber perdido las sandalias por el camino.

Edward la hizo girar y se quedó detrás de ella, que oyó cómo se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón mientras le mordisqueaba el hombro. Luego le quitó el vestido con impaciencia y le desabrochó el sujetador, dejando en libertad sus pechos hinchados.

Bella levantó la vista y tomó aire. El reflejo de ambos en la noche era una imagen tremendamente erótica. Ella, desnuda y temblorosa, con el tanga rojo delimitando su sexo. Él, alto, y dominante a su espalda, pero todavía vestido. Le acarició los pechos, tomó sus pezones y los apretó. Bella gimió, le temblaron las piernas y sintió más calor.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el cristal de la ventana.

—Eres exquisita —murmuró Edward.

Y ella se sintió exquisita por primera vez en toda su vida.

Se giró, desesperada por verlo, por sentirlo también. Le quitó la chaqueta con torpeza.

—Espera, ya lo hago yo —le dijo él, quitándose la chaqueta y luego la camisa por la cabeza, haciendo saltar los botones.

Bella devoró con la mirada su pecho musculoso, cubierto por una fina capa de vello que descendía hacia el vientre en forma de flecha.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —murmuró.

Sus pantalones no podían ocultar la fuerza de su erección. —Quiero tenerte dentro de mí —añadió. Y después se preguntó si de verdad había dicho aquello en voz alta. Volvió a ruborizarse.

Él la abrazó para apretarse contra su cuerpo. Enterró la mano en su pelo, haciendo que se le cayese el pañuelo.

—Ahí pretendo estar, muy pronto —le dijo antes de darle otro apasionado beso.

Bella acarició la piel de su abdomen y bajó a su erección a través de la tela de los pantalones. Él gimió y se apartó.

—Vamos a la cama antes de que me pongas en una situación embarazosa —le dijo Edward.

Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y ella se lo comió con los ojos. Luego, volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

—Espero que tengas preservativos de tu talla —comentó, sólo medio en broma.

Él se echó a reír, la apretó contra su cuerpo e hizo que ambos cayesen sobre la cama.

—No te preocupes —le susurró al oído—. Soy como un explorador, siempre voy preparado.

La besó, entrelazó la lengua con la de ella y la acarició al mismo tiempo. Luego se apartó un instante para quitarle el tanga y volvió a besarla mientras metía la mano entre sus muslos.

Bella tembló al notar uno de sus dedos dentro, y otro acariciándole el clítoris con fuerza. Arqueó la espalda y gritó al llegar al clímax poco después.

—Eso ha sido increíble —le dijo Edward, excitado—. Tú eres increíble. —Se echó hacia atrás, buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una caja de preservativos.

—¿Quieres hacerme los honores? —le preguntó.

Ella tomó el preservativo con manos temblorosas.

—Será un placer —le dijo, poniéndoselo, y volviendo a activarse al hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada, tan deseada ni tan descarada en toda su vida. Edward tomó su rostro con ambas manos y sonrió, le salía fuego por los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró, apartándole las piernas con la rodilla.

—De nada —respondió ella, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

Él la agarró por las caderas y la obligó a separar todavía más las piernas, luego empujó con la punta del pene hasta penetrarla de un solo empujón. Bella gimió al notar una sensación de placer tan sobrecogedora que casi le hizo daño.

Edward empezó a moverse, llegando cada vez más dentro.

Ella gimió, gritó, incapaz de controlar las olas de placer que iban creciendo en su interior cuando Edward llegó a un lugar que ni siquiera había sabido que existiera.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, parando un momento, con voz tensa, pero tierna.

—Sí, es que es una sensación increíble —contestó Bella, que nunca había llegado al clímax tan pronto ni con tanta intensidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dijo él, gimiendo—. Aunque todavía no ha llegado lo mejor.

Bella no creyó que aquello pudiese superarse, pero Edward empezó a moverse a un ritmo exquisito, imparable, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Él se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y gritó su nombre justo cuando Bella llegaba también al borde del abismo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Edward, aliviado al ver que por fin abría los ojos.

Había estado desmayada casi un minuto. Aunque a él había estado a punto de ocurrirle lo mismo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Le tocó la mejilla húmeda.

—Lo siento —le dijo. Y era cierto, le había hecho el amor como si fuese un hombre poseído. Ella puso la mano encima de la de él y sonrió de tal manera que a Edward se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando, tonto?

Edward apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—Porque ha sido muy rápido y violento —admitió, levantando la cabeza para mirarla mejor. Era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a una mujer de forma tan rudimentaria. Y se sentía avergonzado—. No ha habido muchos juegos preliminares.

Bella le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callase.

—Bueno, Cullen —le dijo, sonriendo más—. Te diré que me gustan los juegos preliminares como a todas, pero un hombre jamás debería disculparse después de haber conseguido que una mujer tenga su primer orgasmo múltiple.

Él se echó a reír, aliviado.

—¿Cuántos has tenido?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Él asintió, orgulloso.

—He perdido la cuenta —le dijo Bella, sentándose de repente y tapándose los pechos con la sábana—. Edward, creo que has encontrado mi punto G —añadió emocionada—. Y pensar que siempre había creído que era sólo un mito urbano.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, metiendo la mano entre las sábanas para acariciarle el trasero—. Pues yo casi me desmayo, y habría sido la primera vez, así que creo que estamos iguales.

—De eso nada, yo me he desmayado de verdad. ¿Quiere decir eso que te debo uno? —inquirió en tono cómico.

—Bueno, si has perdido la cuenta, creo que me debes más de uno —le dijo él, apartando la sábana y sacándola de la cama—. Y sé cómo puedes compensarme.

La llevó al cuarto de baño y pensó que la caza había sido emocionante, pero disfrutar de su presa iba a ser mucho mejor.

* * *

**Hola, que tal les pareció este capitulo, el momento esperado entre Bella y Edward llego que sucederá después? espero sus REVIEWS...**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

— Te has levantando muy temprano. Supongo que anoche no te cansé lo suficiente. — Bella se giró al oír la voz profunda y ronca del hombre que le había hecho pasar la noche más salvaje de toda su vida. Lo vio apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo con malicia. Se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal, pero llevaba el pecho desnudo, y estaba muy sexy recién levantado, todo despeinado.

A Bella se le hizo la boca agua y notó un nudo en el estómago.

No sabía cómo debía comportarse una al día siguiente. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre nada más conocerlo y no sabía qué debía decirle, después de que le hubiese dado más placer que nadie en toda su vida.

—Es por culpa del jet lag—contestó, tocando la caja de galletas que tenía delante

—Las he encontrado en el armario. ¿Quieres un café y algo dulce?

Él bostezó y estiró los brazos al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. Bella se fijó en los músculos de su pecho.

—Esas galletas son de Joey —le dijo—. Y se pondrá furioso si nos las terminamos.

Se acercó a ella sonriendo y Bella vio un hoyuelo en su mejilla en el que no se había fijado la noche anterior.

Notó el calor de su cuerpo al acercarse a ella para quitarle la caja de la mano y dejarla en la encimera.

—Creo que podemos encontrar algo mejor —le dijo, apoyando las manos en sus caderas y acercándola a él, acariciando la tela suave de su vestido—. Puedo cocinar algo, o podemos llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Se inclinó a darle un beso en el cuello y a ella se le endurecieron los pezones.

—Si te apetece algo dulce, preparan unos gofres deliciosos. A mí me apetecen.

Ella respiró varias veces, apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo apartó. Su cerebro estaba empezando a trabajar por primera vez desde que lo había visto en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Quién es Joey? —le preguntó.

¿Tendría un hijo? Dios santo, ¿estaría casado? No había visto nada que se lo hiciese pensar, pero podía estar casado, y le horrorizó darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

Él se estiró y estudió su rostro.

—No te asustes —le dijo, apoyándose en la isla que había en el centro de la cocina—. Joey es mi ahijado de cinco años. A veces se queda a dormir, cuando Alice y Jasper, sus padres, necesitan canguro. ¿Quién pensabas que era?

—No tenía ni idea —admitió ella, obligándose a sonreír—. No tienes pinta de canguro.

—No es una tarea demasiado complicada —respondió Edward sonriendo—. Joey hace lo que quiere conmigo —añadió en tono cariñoso.

Era evidente que adoraba al niño y a sus padres.

Aquélla era una faceta de él que Bella jamás habría imaginado. Y, sin saber por qué, se le encogió el estómago al pensarlo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que pida los gofres? —preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja—. Podemos entregarnos a los pecados mortales que nos dejamos anoche mientras esperamos a que los traigan.

—¿Es que nos dejamos alguno? —dijo Bella, echándose a reír.

Él volvió a acercarse, envolviéndola con su olor a hombre, y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Apuesto a que se me ocurre algo.

—Y a mí me encantaría aceptar la apuesta —contestó ella—, pero, por desgracia, he quedado dentro de quince minutos con tu gobernanta, la señora Cope.

Y pensar que iba a pasarse toda la mañana haciendo camas cuando podía pasársela deshaciendo la de Edward Masen. Había pasado una noche de ensueño, pero había llegado la hora de volver a la realidad.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué has quedado con Pat?

—Creo que es sólo un trámite —contestó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se giraba para servirse una taza de café—. Rellené todos los papeles ayer por la tarde.

—¿Qué papeles?

Ella sacó una taza del armario y la dejó sobre la encimera. —No he encontrado leche…

—Te he preguntado qué papeles. —Bella se giró de nuevo a mirarlo.

—El formulario de contratación, unos dos mil folios —dijo, tomando la taza de café con ambas manos—. La señora Cope me va a conseguir el número de la seguridad social. Menos mal que James no se llevó mi pasaporte estadounidense. Si no, habría tenido muchos problemas —dio un sorbo. El café olía a café, pero sabía a agua—. No te ofendas, pero tenéis un café asqueroso.

—¿Para qué has rellenado esos papeles? Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando Edward como si no la entendiera?

—Porque voy a trabajar aquí, ¿por qué si no? — respondió ella—. Lo hablamos ayer, en tu despacho, ¿no te acuerdas? Me dijiste que ibas a llamarla para decírselo.

—Sí, pero no lo hice.

—Ya lo sé.

Se había sentido como una tonta al mencionar el nombre de Edward a la gobernanta. Era el dueño del hotel. Y se había sentido dolida cuando ésta le había asegurado que no había tenido noticias del señor Masen.

—No pasa nada —añadió Bella—. La llamé yo. Da la casualidad de que la semana pasada se fueron dos camareras, así que la señora Cope se puso muy contenta cuando…

—No vas a trabajar aquí —la interrumpió Edward.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin saber si había oído bien.

—Bella… —dijo él en tono más suave—. Nunca me acuesto con mis empleadas, es una norma que sigo a rajatabla.

—Ah —dijo ella, ruborizándose.

Acababa darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba seguir con aquella aventura. Intentó que no se le notase la decepción. Edward sólo había querido pasar una noche con ella.

—Lo comprendo —le dijo, sintiendo ganas de marcharse de allí—. Bueno, ha sido divertido —añadió, dejando la taza en la encimera—, pero tengo que marcharme, la señora Cope debe de estar esperándome. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

Intentó pasar por su lado, pero Edward la agarró del brazo.

—No me estás escuchando, Bella. No vas a trabajar aquí.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó ella.

—No. Ya no lo necesitas.

—Claro que necesito el dinero.

—Tienes quinientos dólares. Si no es suficiente, dímelo.

—No seas ridículo —le dijo Bella, cruzándose de brazos e intentando controlarse—. No quiero que me des más dinero. Cuanto más acepte, más tendré que devolverte. Te he dejado los cuatrocientos dólares que me han sobrado en el salón. La señora Cope me ha dicho que podrá darme un adelanto dentro de un par de días. Cuando haya…

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Bella se quedó inmóvil. ¿Por qué estaba Edward tan enfadado?

—Me dijiste que necesitabas dinero y te lo he dado. ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? —le dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Porque no es mío —replicó ella—. Es tuyo. —¿Y qué? Sólo son quinientos dólares, no quiero que me los devuelvas. —Pensé que era el adelanto del que habíamos hablado.

—¿Qué adelanto? —inquirió él, exasperado.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Y volvió a tener la sensación de indefensión contra la que había luchado durante toda su niñez. —Espera, quieres decir que me habías regalado quinientos dólares —le dijo—. ¿Por qué?

Había pensado que el dinero era un adelanto, pero si no lo era… Pensó en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y lo que había hecho cambió completamente de cariz.

¿En qué había estado pensando al tontear con él, al tirarse a sus brazos? Se llevó la mano a la boca, por miedo a vomitar.

—Tengo que marcharme —balbució, desesperada por salir de allí.

Edward la vio palidecer antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué…?

Tardó un momento en alcanzarla en el pasillo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Bella lo miró con desprecio, estaba temblando. Parecía muy disgustada, pero Edward no sabía por qué. —Ya te dije ayer que no era una prostituta —le dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Y quién ha dicho que lo seas? —Uno no da quinientos dólares a cambio de nada. Así que era eso. El problema era el dinero. —Estabas en un aprieto. Te ayudé. No pasa nada.

—Pues yo creo que sí —respondió ella muy seria. Intentó zafarse de él, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

No la dejaría marchar hasta que no aclarasen aquello.

—¿Me sueltas el brazo? Él abrió un poco la mano, para no hacerle daño, pero no la soltó.

—No hasta que no me digas cuál es el problema.

—Es muy sencillo. Que no acepto dinero de hombres a los que no conozco.

—Para empezar, me conoces —replicó él, acercándola más—. Después de lo que hicimos anoche, me conoces muy bien.

Bella se puso colorada y eso le gustó.

—Para continuar, no te he dado los quinientos dólares para pagarte por tus favores sexuales —continuó, sintiéndose insultado—. Nunca he pagado ni pagaré por tener sexo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, todavía más colorada, pero relajándose un poco—. Siento haberte acusado de eso. Es sólo… que parecía… No sé, me parecía raro.

—Era un regalo, entre amigos.

—Está bien, pero no puedo aceptarlo —insistió Bella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo —respondió ella, subiendo la voz al mismo nivel que él. —Bueno, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? — Edward le acarició el brazo desnudo, para calmarla, a pesar de que él no estaba nada tranquilo. Intentó averiguar en qué se había equivocado. Cómo podía haberse torcido todo tan pronto.

Se había despertado muy relajado y había pensado que pasaría los siguientes días con ella, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Hasta que Bella había empezado a hablar de Pat, de formularios y de dinero. No podía permitir que trabajase en el hotel. No quería que trabajase para él, quería que estuviese con él, dentro y fuera de la cama, durante los siguientes días, pero iba a tener que cambiar de táctica para convencerla.

—Bella, esto es una tontería —intentó razonar—. Anoche fue increíble. Y tengo un par de días antes de marcharme a California. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos.

Ella no respondió, así que Edward continuó. Seguro que acababa dándose cuenta de que era lo más inteligente.

—Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y, cuando me marche, te compraré un billete de avión para que vuelvas a Londres. ¿Qué te parece?

Bella no se había sentido más humillada en toda su vida. Aquello era todavía peor que quedarse en ropa interior en el pasillo de un hotel. Se apartó de Edward, dolida, a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogaba que aceptase la propuesta.

—Yo me ganaré el dinero que necesite. Siempre lo he hecho y seguiré así —replicó—. Y lo siento, pero por muy bien que lo pasásemos anoche, no pienso ser tu juguete para los próximos días.

Él juró entre dientes.

—No quería decir eso y tú lo sabes.

—La señora Cope me ha ofrecido un trabajo y voy a aceptarlo —siguió diciéndole Bella—. Si no quieres que trabaje en tu hotel, haz que me despida, supongo que puedes hacerlo. Y no te preocupes con lo de acostarte con tus empleadas, porque no volveremos a acostarnos. ¿Qué te parece?

Él volvió a jurar, estaba muy tenso, con los puños cerrados. Se sentía frustrado, pero no dijo nada. Bella echó a andar por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, con toda la dignidad posible, y tocó el botón. —Haz lo que quieras, guapa —dijo Edward, antes de cerrar la puerta del ático.

Ella se sintió aliviada y arrepentida al mismo tiempo. El ascensor llegó y la campana retumbó en todo el pasillo.

Al entrar en él, vio sus sandalias doradas tiradas en el suelo y recordó cómo se había abrazado al cuerpo de Edward la noche anterior.

Se inclinó a recogerlas y una solitaria lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y fue a dar contra las tiras de piel dorada.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—Es una broma? —preguntó Edward, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Iba a venir a California conmigo. ¿De dónde voy a sacar otra secretaria en tan poco tiempo? —Heidy ha dicho que le has gritado esta tarde —le respondió Jasper, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—No le he gritado —replicó Edward con firmeza. Casi ni se acordaba de la conversación que había tenido con su secretaria. Se había pasado todo el día pensando en cierta castaña de ojos chocolate—. El trabajo que le había pedido no estaba terminado y se lo he dicho, eso es todo.

—Pues la próxima vez hazlo en un tono más suave —replicó Jasper en tono amistoso, llevándose una botella de cerveza a los labios.

Edward observó a su socio.

—Vale —dijo, dando un trago a la suya y dejando que el líquido helado corriese por su garganta—. Entendido.

No merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas a la dimisión de Heidy. Edward esperaba que sus empleados estuviesen siempre al cien por cien y les pagaba bien por ello. Y Heidy no había estado a la altura desde el principio.

Jasper se echó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo en tu despacho? Pensé que ibas a tomarte un par de días libres antes de irte a California.

Edward pensó que aquél había sido su plan original, hasta que una tal Bella Swan lo había dejado plantado esa mañana. Después de eso, no había tenido ganas de pasarse el día solo en su ático. Mirase adonde mirase, recordaba su sensual cuerpo y las cosas increíbles que habían hecho juntos durante la noche.

—Cambio de planes —respondió. No quería contarle a Jasper lo idiota que había sido. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo había permitido que Bella le calase tan hondo—. Deberías marcharte a casa con Alice —añadió muy a su pesar—. Me va a mirar mal la próxima vez que me vea si te entretengo más.

Jasper había vuelto a Las Vegas esa tarde después de una semana de reuniones con Carlisle Platt, el dueño del hotel que Edward iba a comprar en California. Había sido idea de este último quedar con Jasper en el Sports Bar y habían pasado la última hora repasando los detalles de la negociación.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jasper—. Ali comprenderá que quisieras que te pusiese al tanto de mis conversaciones con Platt.

En realidad, podían haber esperado a verse al día siguiente, pero Edward no tenía prisa por meterse en la cama esa noche. Y Jasper siempre era una buena compañía. Eran amigos desde la adolescencia.

—Supongo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar por hoy —comentó Edward—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Saluda a Alice de mi parte —añadió, sintiendo envidia sin saber por qué.

Era cierto que Jasper tenía una mujer muy guapa y un hijo estupendo, pero eso nunca había sido lo que él había querido en la vida.

—Vamos a tomarnos la última —dijo Jasper mirándose el reloj—. Quería comentarte otra cosa acerca de la compra de The Dawn.

—¿El qué? —¿Por qué no le dices a Platt quién eres en realidad? — Edward dejó la botella encima de la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero.

—Podríamos conseguir un acuerdo mejor.

—No lo creo.

Edward llevaba dos años detrás de aquel hotel.

—Platt no se llevaba bien con mi padre. Y no quiero que nos arriesguemos…

—¿Cómo sabes que va a culparte a ti de lo que hizo Anthony? —lo interrumpió Jasper.

—Déjalo, Jasper.

—Está bien, lo he intentado —dijo éste, levantando las manos—. Tú decides.

—Eso es. Yo decido. Ahora, ¿quieres otra cerveza o no? —La última. Edward tomó un puñado de galletitas saladas del cuenco que tenía delante y se giró para llamar a la camarera. Entonces, algo llamó la atención al otro lado del local.

Una camarera castaña estaba sirviendo a un grupo de hombres que estaban cerca de las mesas de billar, su pelo castaño brillaba en la oscuridad. Edward entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser.

La vio andar hacia la barra con la bandeja vacía en una mano. Daba la sensación de que su voluptuosa figura iba a salirse del uniforme de camarera que llevaba puesto.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Edward. Habría reconocido el suave vaivén de aquellas caderas en cualquier lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella se sintió flotar. O eso intentó hacer mientras pasaba entre la gente que atestaba el bar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y llevaba una hora sintiéndose agotada.

Dejó la bandeja en la barra y le gritó a Emmett, el barman, lo que tenía que servirle. Emmett le hizo un gesto con la mano, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar contestar, y se puso a trabajar.

Bella se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se agarró a la barra para no caerse. Luego, volvió a mirar el reloj que había al otro lado de la barra. Debía de estar estropeado, porque seguía siendo casi la misma hora que la última vez que lo había mirado. Todavía le quedaba una hora más para terminar su turno.

Gimió al pensar lo que le esperaba durante las próximas semanas: copas rebosantes, manos demasiado largas, baños sucios y camas deshechas.

Intentó no deprimirse. Sólo estaba cansada. E iba a seguir estándolo, teniendo en cuenta que había aceptado dos trabajos. Ya había trabajado así de duro antes, con diecisiete años. Podría volver a hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba una noche de sueño para reponerse.

Entre el vuelo dos noches antes, la noche anterior con el creativo Edward Masen, un día entero cambiando sábanas y limpiando baños y las últimas cuatro horas paseándose con unos zapatos de tacón que le quedaban dos números pequeños, Bella sólo había conseguido dormir cuatro horas en las últimas cuarenta y ocho.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

El cansancio era el único motivo por el que no lograba sacar la imagen de Edward y su insaciable cuerpo de su cabeza. No se arrepentía de haber rechazado su insultante invitación. Jamás sería la mantenida de nadie, por muy guapo que fuese el tipo o por estupendo que fuese el sexo con él. Su madre lo había hecho y así había terminado.

Se soltó de la barra y respiró hondo. Sólo le quedaba una hora para meterse en la cama. Y no se levantaría hasta diez minutos antes de tener que ponerse a hacer camas otra vez, a las seis de la mañana.

—Bella, Bella —la llamó Rosalie, la otra camarera, que se acercaba subida a unos vertiginosos tacones, con los ojos azules brillando.

Bella se preguntó cómo podría andar con aquellos zapatos sin dislocarse una rodilla.

—Cielo, te ha tocado el premio gordo —le dijo Rosalie, haciendo una pompa con el chicle.

—¿De verdad? —respondió ella, intentando sonar entusiasta.

Le caía bien Rosalie, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de tener una conversación con ella.

—Sí, de verdad —le dijo ésta, imitando su acento y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No puedes imaginarte a quién tengo en la mesa número cuatro, y me ha pedido que vayas a llevarle tú la cerveza.

—¿A quién tienes? —le preguntó Bella, aunque le diese igual.

—Espera un momento —dijo Rosalie, guiñándole un ojo y gritándole a Emmett que le pusiese dos cervezas de las mejores—. Es el jefe —añadió, señalando la mesa en cuestión—. Está allí, con Jasper Hale, su director comercial. Es el señor Edward «Trasero Impresionante» Masen, ni más ni menos.

Al oír su nombre, Bella notó que el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba. Luego se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y el dolor que tenía al final de la espalda subió hacia arriba.

—Cielo, le has gustado. Ha pedido que le atiendas tú especialmente —continuó Rosalie, hablando muy deprisa.

—Aquí tienes, guapa, tres margaritas —dijo Emmett, dejándole a Bella las tres copas en la bandeja.

Rosalie tomó su bandeja.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. Tú lleva las cervezas a la mesa de Masen —dijo Rosalie, arqueando las cejas de forma sugerente y sonriendo—. Ésta podría ser tu noche de suerte.

Antes de que a Bella le diese tiempo a protestar, su compañera había desaparecido entre la gente con la bandeja de las margaritas en la mano. Bella se quedó aturdida.

—Otro golpe de suerte más y me suicidaré —farfulló.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

Edward estaba que trinaba, pero consiguió disimular.

¿Qué hacía Bella sirviendo mesas en el Sports Bar? Justo cuando estaba intentando sacársela de la cabeza, la había visto con aquella minifalda, con la que se le veían las braguitas cada vez que se inclinaba, y una camiseta ajustada que le quedaba demasiado pequeña. Desnuda, habría enseñado casi la misma cantidad de carne a todo el bar. La vio acercarse a ellos, con la bandeja muy alta, la cabeza agachada y unos mechones de pelo cayéndole sobre las mejillas y tuvo que obligarse a fijar la mirada en su rostro. Pensó que debía de ser el único hombre del local que no le miraba el trasero.

—Guau, cómo está —murmuró Jasper, confirmando las sospechas de Edward.

—Como sigas mirándola —le advirtió Edward—, se lo contaré a Alice.

—No la estaba mirando, sólo estaba haciendo un comentario obvio. ¿Qué tienes con ella?

Jasper no era tonto, ya le había hecho la pregunta dos veces desde que Edward le había dicho a la otra camarera que quería que Edward los atendiese.

—Nada —contestó Edward con firmeza, aunque se le había secado la boca y estaba muy tenso.

Bella llegó a su lado y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó él en tono anodino.

—Hola —respondió ella, casi sin mirarlo, concentrada en poner las botellas encima de la mesa sin que se le cayesen.

Edward tenía aquel aura de poder incluso vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta y Bella se sintió intimidada, pero lo peor fue el calor húmedo que se instaló entre sus muslos y el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella intentó mostrarse fuerte. Edward la estaba observando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, como si en realidad no le importase la respuesta—. Pensé que ibas a trabajar para Cope.

—Y he trabajado para Cope, pero esta noche estoy aquí.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Ya veo —continuó, en tono monótono—. Sabes que no quiero verte rondando por mi hotel.

Bella sintió calor en las mejillas al oír aquellas palabras de desprecio dichas con tanta seguridad. Agarró la bandeja de plástico con fuerza, aunque nada le habría gustado más que tomar la botella de cerveza y echársela por la cabeza.

—Tú eres el jefe —le dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Me marcharé.

Se giró para irse, pero él la agarró de la muñeca.

—No tan rápido. Necesitamos más galletitas saladas.

Bella se zafó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Quería decirle dónde podía meterse las galletitas.

Se imaginó diciéndoselo, pero, en su lugar, asintió.

—Iré a por ellas.

—Esto… —Jasper se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esa chica?

—Nadie —respondió Edward sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Algo no iba bien.

La idea había sido provocarla, por haberlo dejado esa mañana, pero no estaba sintiendo la satisfacción esperada. De hecho, se sentía como un cretino. Y no era normal que Bella no hubiese reaccionado a su ataque.

—Si no hay nada entre vosotros, entonces yo soy Bugs Bunny —insistió Jasper, dándole un trago a su cerveza y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Edward suspiró. Conocía aquella mirada. Sabía que su amigo no iba a parar hasta que se lo contase.

—Está bien, me acosté con ella anoche —le confesó por fin, dándole un trago a su cerveza—. Y esta mañana me ha dicho que prefería limpiar váteres a salir conmigo. Eso es todo.

Jasper estudió la figura de Bella un momento antes de volver a mirar a su amigo.

—¿Te ha dado calabazas? —preguntó riendo—. ¿Estás de broma?

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido.

—Más que divertido, me parece un milagro —añadió sin dejar de reír—. Espera, que vuelve. A ver si te rechaza otra vez y soy testigo.

Edward levantó la vista y notó cómo reaccionaba su entrepierna al ver acercarse a Bella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella se concentró en mantenerse erguida y orgullosa al acercarse a la mesa de Edward, con las galletitas saladas en la bandeja. Odiaba comportarse de manera sumisa, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir y necesitaba quedarse hasta el final del turno para que le diesen las propinas que le correspondían.

—Sus galletitas —dijo, dejando el pequeño cuenco encima de la mesa sin levantar la vista.

—Gracias —dijo él en tono crispado.

Bella recogió el cuenco vacío e intentó marcharse, pero entonces habló el hombre que había sentado enfrente de Edward. —Espera, guapa —le dijo con marcado acento inglés—. Te llamas Bella, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa era encantadora y pícara al mismo tiempo. Bella le dio la mano y notó que se ponía más nerviosa.

—Sí, eso es, Bella Swan —respondió.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Soy Jasper Hale. Me ha parecido que tenías acento inglés, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—De Londres, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo ella, contenta de poder hablar con alguien de su país.

Bella se echó a reír. El ruido de una botella golpeando la mesa le hizo girar la cabeza.

Edward los estaba mirando fijamente.

—Necesito otra cerveza —le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Bella sintió que se le tensaba el músculo de la base del cuello. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero sintió un repentino agotamiento que hizo que se contuviese. Dio un paso atrás e intentó guardar el equilibrio.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Jasper, pero ella casi ni lo oyó.

La bandeja cayó al suelo y ella intentó agarrase a la mesa para no desplomarse, pero Edward ya la estaba sujetando de los brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida por su tono de voz. ¿Qué había hecho para que le hablase así?

Su olor la asaltó, Bella intentó apartarse, pero la estaba agarrando con fuerza. Edward la hizo girar y la luz de neón del bar la cegó.

Edward juró.

—Tienes muy mala cara.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

—Estoy bien —dijo con voz débil, pero sin poder dejar de temblar.

—De eso nada —le dijo él, en tono enfadado.

Bella deseó poder llevarle la contraria. Deseó decirle que se perdiese, pero sólo le salió un patético gemido por la boca.

El mundo giró a su alrededor y, de repente, estaba flotando de verdad, con la mejilla apoyada en su suave camiseta.

—Jasper, dile a la otra camarera que Bella va a tomarse el resto de la noche libre. Hasta mañana.

Ella oyó las palabras, pero no fue capaz de procesarlas. Sólo podía ver el fuerte cuello de Edward, su barba recién salida. Se sintió avergonzada al notar que la llevaba en volandas. Se dio cuenta de que salían del bar, intentó levantar la cabeza de su sólido pecho.

—Suéltame —balbució.

—De eso, nada —dijo él—. Si no sabes cuidar de ti misma, alguien tendrá que hacerlo en tu lugar.

Ella intentó mostrarse indignada, pero tenía frío y el cuerpo de Edward estaba caliente. Se sintió agotada, se puso a temblar.

—Relájate, Bella —le dijo él en tono más cariñoso—. No pasa nada, estás conmigo.

—No me dejes caer —le rogó ella.

—No lo haré.

Y Bella se relajó, cerró los ojos y dejó que la niebla la envolviese como una cálida y reconfortante manta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Edward notó que Bella dejaba de oponer resistencia y su corazón empezó a latir con normalidad. La agarró bien y luego llamó al ascensor.

Se había levantado sin pensarlo al verla tambalearse en el bar, pero en cuanto la había visto temblar y se había dado cuenta de que tenía ojeras, se había sentido culpable. Parecía agotada.

La noche anterior sólo habían dormido dos horas y mientras que él se había pasado casi toda la mañana tirado en la cama, ella había estado trabajando en su hotel para ganar algo de dinero. Tal vez estuviese loca, o lo volviese loco, pero era una mujer con agallas. El ascensor pitó y ella se movió.

—Shh —la tranquilizó, como si fuese una niña. Bella volvió a relajarse contra su cuerpo. No era precisamente ligera, pero sí le parecía frágil. La agarró con más fuerza, entró en el ascensor y dio al botón que llevaba a su ático.

Debería haberla llevado a su suite, pero no podía hacerlo. Quería que estuviese con él para tenerla vigilada. Le sorprendió aquel deseo de protegerla, pero no se hizo preguntas. Alguien tenía que cuidar de ella, y ese alguien iba a ser él.


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Bella se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, envuelta en la bata de seda que había encontrado a los pies de la cama y observó a Edward, que estaba de espaldas. Parecía muy cómodo con aquella espátula en la mano. Olía a huevos, pero ese olor no fue lo único que provocó que a Bella se le hiciese la boca agua. Edward estaba tan impresionante como siempre con aquellos vaqueros y una sudadera vieja remangada. ¿Por qué era tan sexy ver a un hombre cocinar? La imagen no la ayudó nada a tranquilizar sus nervios.

—Hola —dijo con un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo

—Buenos días. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró sonriendo.

—Buenos días. Siéntate —dijo, señalando uno de los taburetes—. El desayuno está listo. —Ella no se movió de donde estaba.

—¿Por qué estoy en tu ático? —le preguntó, intentando no dejarse ablandar.

¿Y por qué le estaba preparando Edward el desayuno? ¿Y qué había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior? Sólo recordaba que se había desmayado. Y que se había despertado en su cama diez minutos antes, vestida sólo con la ropa interior.

La cosa no pintaba bien.

—Hablaremos después de desayunar —dijo él, sirviendo los huevos en dos platos en los que había beicon y unas magdalenas—. ¿Puedes llevar tú el café?

Bella no quería café, ni desayunar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Sólo recordaba que la noche anterior había hecho el ridículo al desmayarse como una heroína de película mala, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido después.

¿Habían hecho el amor?

Y si no lo habían hecho, ¿por qué estaba Edward tan simpático? La noche anterior, en el bar, la había tratado con desprecio.

Si habían hecho el amor, su orgullo jamás se recuperaría.

Edward llevó los platos a la barra, en la que había cubiertos y unos vasos con zumo de naranja. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Venga, suéltalo, sea lo que sea —le dijo, exasperado—. Llevo veinte minutos haciendo el desayuno y no quiero comérmelo frío.

Dejó la cafetera y dos tazas al lado de los platos y esperó.

A Bella siempre le había gustado ser directa, pero tuvo que obligarse a hablar.

—¿Nos hemos acostado juntos esta noche?

Él arqueó una ceja y luego dejó escapar una carcajada. Bella se puso tensa. Él se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se sirvió una taza de café sin dejar de reír.

Bella sintió calor en las mejillas. Se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

Él la miró mientras bebía café, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cariño, en los últimos días le has hecho mucho daño a mi ego. Su tono de voz hizo que Bella empezase a relajarse. —¿Por qué? —le preguntó. Él dejó la taza de café y golpeó el taburete que tenía al lado.

—Siéntate y te lo contaré.

Ella dudó, luego se acercó y se sentó a su lado, metiendo la bata de seda entre sus piernas.

—Lo único que quiero decir es que, cuando le hago el amor a una mujer, ésta suele acordarse al día siguiente —dijo Edward, levantando una mano—. Y no me aprovecho de las que no están en condiciones de rechazarme —la miró a los ojos—. Anoche te desmayaste, así que yo he dormido en otra habitación.

—Ah, vale —contestó ella, sabiendo que debía sentirse aliviada, pero no lo consiguió—. Gracias.

—De nada —dijo él, tomando el tenedor—. Ahora, come.

Ella lo hizo. De repente, no sabía qué pensar. No habían dormido juntos, pero, entonces, ¿por qué estaba Edward siendo tan agradable con ella?

En cuanto probó el desayuno, el hambre hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan. Disfrutó de los huevos revueltos, del crujiente beicon y de las magdalenas, saboreando cada bocado. Estaba terminándose la segunda taza de café cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward había acabado de desayunar y la estaba observando.

Dejó la taza. —Veo que has encontrado la bata —comentó él con naturalidad—. Te sienta bien. Bella miró la lujosa bata de seda azul con un dragón bordado a un lado.

—Es preciosa —murmuró—. ¿De quién es?

Deseó retirar la pregunta nada más haberla hecho. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentir celos.

—Me la regalaron en un viaje que hice a Japón — respondió él, sirviéndose otro café—. Allí los hombres se ponen estas cosas, pero no es mi estilo. Te sienta mejor a ti.

Bella respiró por fin y luego se sintió molesta por su propia reacción. ¿Qué más le daba a ella de quién fuera la bata?

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta. —El desayuno estaba delicioso, Edward. Gracias, ha sido todo un detalle. —No es verdad —respondió él—. Te debía unas disculpas.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

—Por haberme comportado como un cerdo ayer por la mañana, y anoche, en el bar.

A ella le sorprendió que lo admitiese. Había dado por hecho que no era de los que pedían perdón.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse. Se levantó del taburete y fue a recoger el plato de Edward.

Él la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Recoger antes de marcharme.

—No hace falta. Tengo servicio de habitaciones — le dijo él, acariciándole el brazo con el dedo pulgar. Luego se llevó la mano de Bella a la boca y se la mordisqueó.

—No —dijo ella, cerrando el puño y apartando la mano.

Edward la miró a los ojos, haciendo que se sintiese atrapada y necesitada.

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo en tono suave, pero firme—. ¿A qué tienes miedo, Bella?

«A ti», pensó ella, sintiendo pánico. La mañana anterior ya le había costado mucho trabajo alejarse de él, y no había esperado que después la tratase con aquella consideración.

—Tengo que marcharme —le dijo—. Hoy tengo que dejar mi habitación, y luego, encontrar otro trabajo.

Él le soltó la mano y juró entre dientes.

—¿Por qué estás tan terca en eso?

—No soy terca —dijo Bella, que habría preferido morirse antes de contarle la verdad, era demasiado personal—. Es importante para mí, y punto.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —comentó él con frustración—. Fui yo quien evitó que te cayeses de bruces después de haber trabajado hasta el agotamiento, ¿recuerdas?

Lo dijo con más brusquedad de la deseada y se sintió mal al ver cómo reaccionaba Bella. Quería convencerla de que se quedase con él y había vuelto a estropearlo todo.

—Sí, me acuerdo —le respondió ella—. Y también recuerdo que me dijiste que me marchase de tu hotel. Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer, para que no tengas que volver a recogerme del suelo.

—Bella, no quiero volver a tener esa conversación.

—Ni yo tampoco.

Ella intentó marcharse, pero Edward se lo impidió.

Había desafío en la mirada de Bella, pero también algo más. Algo que Edward ya había visto la noche anterior al sujetarla. Algo parecido a vulnerabilidad. Y eso le dio pie a decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Tengo que hacerte una propuesta. — A ella le brillaron los ojos y Edward tuvo que contener una sonrisa. —No ese tipo de propuesta. Te prometo que merece la pena, así que siéntate y escúchame.

Ella seguía sin ceder.

—Por favor —le dijo Edward.

Se sintió incómodo teniendo que pedírselo así, pero al ver que ella obedecía, pensó que había merecido la pena.

—Está bien, te escucho —le dijo Bella con la barbilla levantada.

Edward se preguntó cómo decirle lo que quería decirle sin volver a hacerla saltar.

Por suerte, se había pasado casi toda la noche dándole vueltas al tema y tenía un plan. Sólo tenía que ceñirse a él.

La noche anterior, al llegar al ático, lo primero que le había preocupado era desnudarla sin que se despertase.

Había sido una exquisita tortura, aspirar su aroma y recordar lo que habían hecho juntos la noche anterior, aunque se había tranquilizado al quitarle los zapatos y ver que tenía los pies destrozados.

Entonces se había sentido culpable. Había intentado convencerse de que aquello no era culpa suya. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el cerdo que la había dejado sin ropa ni dinero en una ciudad extranjera. No obstante, no había conseguido convencerse del todo. La sensación de responsabilidad y las ganas de cuidarla eran tantas, sino más, que las que había sentido al sacarla del bar.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan independiente, tan autosuficiente ni tan decidida a demostrarlo. Ni tampoco había conocido nunca una mujer a la que quisiese cuidar. La idea era excitante y exasperante al mismo tiempo, una contradicción más que hacía que Bella fuese única.

Edward había pasado el día anterior diciéndose que le daba igual lo que Bella hiciese con su vida, pero al sentarse en el borde de la cama a observar cómo respiraba, había tenido que admitir que entre ellos había algo que no se había terminado. Ni mucho menos.

Entonces, había recordado parte de la conversación que habían tenido en su despacho. Bella le había dicho que había ido allí como secretaria de James. Para comprobarlo, había llamado a la empresa de James en Londres, donde una agradable señora le había confirmado que Bella Swan había sido la secretaria del señor James hasta dos días antes, fecha en la que había ocurrido un «desafortunado incidente». Así que Edward iba a ofrecerle un contrato de dos semanas. Si Bella no estaba a la altura del trabajo, le daba igual. Si iba a contratarla, no era precisamente porque supiese mecanografía. Necesitaba sacarse a Bella Swan de la cabeza. Y seguro que lo conseguía teniéndola como secretaria.

Estaba decidido, sólo tenía que convencerla. La primera parte del plan había sido prepararle el desayuno. En esos momentos la tenía dispuesta a escucharlo, así que no podía cometer errores. «Mantén la calma», se dijo, «y tiéntala». Si eso no funcionaba, podría hacer que nadie le diese trabajo en Las Vegas, pero, por el momento, incentivarla era la mejor opción.

—Lo cierto es, Bella, que estoy en un apuro y necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué tipo de apuro?

—Mi asistente personal se despidió ayer y necesito que alguien venga conmigo a California dos semanas. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Quieres contratarme? ¿De secretaria? —inquirió Bella sorprendida.

—Sí. Sólo puedo ofrecerte un contrato de dos semanas —respondió él, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo—, pero sacarás mucho más dinero que trabajando de camarera. Y te pagaré los gastos del viaje, por supuesto.

—No estás hablando en serio —dijo ella.

Pero Edward no respondió, sólo la miró y sonrió débilmente.

—Sí que estás hablando en serio —añadió Bella con incredulidad.

—Necesito cerrar un trato en el que llevo trabajando más de dos años. Voy a vender mis propiedades en Las Vegas y a comprar un hotel en el sur llamado The Dawn. Está muy bien situado, en la costa, tiene clientela fija, mucho potencial para una expansión y modernización. Necesito que alguien me lleve la agenda y haga el papeleo mientras yo concreto los últimos detalles de la negociación con el dueño.

—Ya veo —murmuró Bella, con el pulso acelerado.

Aquélla podía ser la respuesta a sus oraciones. Un trabajo de verdad. Tal vez James no le hubiese caído demasiado bien, pero le había encantado ser su secretaria y se le había dado bien el trabajo. Y sabía que la empresa de Edward era mucho más importante que la de James. Sólo serían dos semanas, pero con el dinero que ganase podría pagar sus deudas, añadir algo de experiencia a su currículum y demostrarse a sí misma…

«Espera», se dijo de repente.

Sólo había un problema gigantesco, y lo tenía sentado enfrente, con una tentadora sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser mi mano derecha? —le preguntó el diablo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararse.

El problema era que no trabajaría para James, sino para Edward, que era guapo, irresistible y dominante, que insistía en salirse siempre con la suya y que podría hacerlo si se convertía en su jefe. Como secretaria, tendría que trabajar muy cerca de él, y eso sería muy peligroso. Tal vez debieran aclarar qué era exactamente lo que esperaba de ella.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él sonrió y Bella se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas de mí?

—¿Que qué es lo que espero? Umm, veamos.

Mientras lo pensaba, Bella sintió todavía más calor.

—Aparte de que mecanografíes, tomes notas y esas cosas, espero que estés disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Si te soy sincero… no siempre es fácil trabajar conmigo —dijo, bajando la mirada un instante a su escote—. A veces soy muy exigente —volvió a mirarla a los ojos y sonrió—, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Bella notó calor entre los muslos y los apretó. Le enfadaba no ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Edward la provocaba deliberadamente.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —le pidió—. No es gracioso.

Bella quería el trabajo y tal vez no fuese sólo por la oportunidad laboral que representaba, pero no sabía si debía ponérselo tan fácil.

Él se echó a reír.

—Está bien, Bella, lo siento. Pero es que no he podido resistirme. —¿Por qué me estás ofreciendo este trabajo? — Él se frotó la barbilla, le brillaron los ojos. —Porque hicimos una gran pareja la primera noche que pasamos juntos. Eres inteligente, guapa y no he podido olvidarte después de que me dieses calabazas ayer por la mañana. Así que tengo que admitir que uno de los motivos por los que quiero que vengas a California es que podamos tener algo más.

Justo lo que ella había sospechado. Bella suspiró.

Sólo le estaba ofreciendo el trabajo para volver a acostarse con ella.

—En ese caso, no puedo aceptar y lo sabes.

—Escucha una cosa —dijo él, sin la más mínima señal de decepción—. No puedo negar que quiera volver a acostarme contigo. Me gustó mucho, pero nunca pago por sexo. En California, tendrás que trabajar muy duro como secretaria y seré yo quien mande, porque soy el jefe, pero lo que ocurra después, en las habitaciones, es privado y es sólo entre nosotros. No forma parte del trabajo.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente. Al menos, Edward había sido sincero. —¿Y si te digo que no volveré a acostarme contigo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no afectaría al trabajo —le dijo sonriendo—, pero tengo que advertirte que haré todo lo posible para que cambies de opinión.

«Estupendo», pensó Bella. Sabía que no podía rechazar la oferta, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que lo más tentador no iba a ser pasarse el día haciendo un trabajo que le gustase, o pasar la noche divirtiéndose con él. Lo que más le tentaba de todo era el sencillo placer de pasar tiempo a su lado, trabajando, conociéndolo mejor. Si bajaba la guardia, si dejaba que Edward llegase a su corazón, podría sufrir mucho.

Pero no era capaz de decirle que no.

Si tenía cuidado, si sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, podría aceptar lo que Edward le ofrecía, disfrutarlo y sobrevivir con su corazón intacto. Los hombres lo hacían todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo ella también? La clave era ser independiente. No necesitar a nadie que no la necesitase ni sacrificar nada que no pudiese arriesgarse a perder. Su padre le había enseñado esa lección de niña y no podía olvidarla.

La decisión estaba tomada.

—Acepto.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había sorprendido. Aunque más sorprendida estaba ella.

—Estupendo. Es fantástico. Le diré a Jasper que prepare el contrato y luego hablaremos de tu sueldo, pero te garantizo que será suficiente para que puedas volver a Londres al mes que viene con algo de dinero en el bolsillo.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—Supongo que sí.

Bella sólo tenía que mantener los pies en el suelo. Ése había sido siempre el error de su madre y ella no quería repetirlo.

Le tendió la mano, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No va a ser suficiente —dijo.

Luego se pasó la mano por el pelo y se inclinó hacia ella.

El beso fue tan rápido, tan ardiente, que Bella no lo vio llegar.

Cuando Edward se apartó por fin, ella se sintió como si acabasen de marcarla con un hierro candente.

—Ahora sí que es trato hecho —dijo él.

Bella sintió alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué había hecho?


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Nos llevaremos el más corto con tirantes —dijo Edward a la dependienta de la boutique—. Ahora, veamos qué vestidos de noche tenéis.

—Sí, señor Masen —respondió la mujer—. Iré a por ellos ahora mismo.

Bella se quedó mirándola. Se había puesto muy contenta al verlos llegar, diez minutos antes.

En cuanto estuvo a solas con Edward, se giró hacia él, decidida a hacerlo entrar en razón. Había aceptado trabajar para él una hora antes y ya estaba empezando a sentir pánico.

Después de darse una ducha en su ático, Edward la había llevado en limusina a la tienda más cara y lujosa de Las Vegas.

—Esto es ridículo —susurró furiosa—. No necesito todas estas cosas. Has debido de gastarte ya miles de dólares. Y, como jefe, no eres responsable de comprarme la ropa.

—Relájate.

Él parecía muy tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía estarlo, si se estaba gastando una fortuna?

—Es mi dinero y soy el jefe —añadió—. Tienes que ir bien vestida a California. Te sientan bien los vaqueros, pero no puedes ir así a The Dawn.

—Pero podría comprarme algo por mucho menos dinero. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gustó el vestido que me puse para la cena?

—Sí. Creo que no conseguiré olvidarlo jamás. —Pues me lo compré de segunda mano por veinte dólares —le dijo en tono triunfante. —Deja de discutir. Esto forma parte del trato, así que vas a tener que tragártelo, preciosa. —Por Dios santo —replicó ella, dejándose caer en el sillón—. Sólo quiero ahorrarte dinero.

—Pues no lo hagas. Ése no es tu trabajo. De todos modos, me parece dinero bien gastado. Me está encantado imaginarte con algunos de estos vestidos puestos.

—Eres, eres…

Bella no pudo resistirse, le sacó la lengua. Edward se estaba comportando como un niño en una tienda de golosinas, y estaba haciendo que ella se sintiese como una golosina más.

Edward sonrió.

—Pues espera a que empiecen a enseñarnos la ropa interior.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella tiró la toalla. En realidad, siempre le había gustado la ropa bonita, así que decidió disfrutar del momento.

Si Edward quería renovarle el armario, lo mejor sería participar en la elección. Al fin y al cabo, la ropa era para ella, y si permitía que Edward lo escogiese todo, parecería su amante, no su secretaria. Él aceptó sus sugerencias y la animó a escoger lo que le gustase, sin preocuparse por el dinero.

Pero una hora después, al ver todos los paquetes, se sintió mal. ¿Por qué había permitido que Edward le comprase toda aquella ropa? ¿Adónde había ido a parar su independencia?

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Edward al ver que se estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina. Parecía aturdida.

Él había disfrutado mucho comprándole la ropa, y no sólo al imaginarse con ella puesta, sino también al verla emocionarse con las telas y los diseños. Era una pena no poder tenerla así todo el tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto ganarse su propio dinero. Debía de haberle ocurrido algo que la había marcado en el pasado, algo mucho más importante que lo de James.

—Me pregunto cómo puedo justificar haber gastado tanto dinero cuando sólo voy a trabajar para ti dos semanas.

—Muy sencillo —contestó él, divertido con su confusión—. No lo justifiques. He sido yo quien se ha gastado el dinero, no tú.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eso me hace sentir todavía peor.

—Vas a estar impresionante con tu ropa nueva. El dinero no importa. Olvídalo —dijo Edward, tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios—. Ahora, ¿qué tal si volvemos al ático y comemos?

Ella se sentó muy recta y apartó la mano.

—Pensé que teníamos que trabajar esta tarde. Necesito familiarizarme con todo. ¿No nos vamos a California pasado mañana?

—Eso puede esperar —dijo él, sabiendo que su indiferencia iba a molestar a Kate todavía más. Le encantaba verla enfadada. Y en esos momentos, lo último que le importaba era el trabajo.

—A mí me gustaría familiarizarme con otras cosas —dijo, inclinándose para tocar el botón que encendía el intercomunicador para hablar con el conductor—. Llévanos al hotel, Henry.

Luego volvió a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

—Creo recordar que tenemos algún asunto pendiente, tú y yo —añadió, jugando con los mechones de pelo que se le habían escapado a Bella de la coleta.

Ya podía imaginárselos acariciando su pecho.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Bella sintió pánico. Era evidente lo que Edward tenía en mente para esa tarde, y no tenía nada que ver con comer juntos.

Tragó saliva. Por mucho que desease volver a estar en la intimidad con él, tenía que empezar a poner límites. Para ella, y para él. La limusina, la ropa de diseño, el modo en que la miraba, como si fuese suya, cómo la tocaba. Todo la estaba desestabilizando.

Si volvía a acostarse con él, todo sería más difícil. Tenía que empezar a demostrarle que era capaz de ser su secretaria antes de nada. Tal vez fuese sólo orgullo, pero quería que Edward viese que no había cometido un error al contratarla, aunque lo hubiese hecho por los motivos equivocados.

—Si hay algo que te molesta, ¿por qué no me lo dices? —le sugirió él, apoyando la mano en su rodilla.

Ella puso la espalda todavía más recta. Tenía que darle un buen golpe a su ego, por mucho que le costase.

Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó encontrar el mejor modo para decírselo.

—Uno no puede salirse siempre con la suya —empezó por fin, muy seria—. En ocasiones, es mejor así.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me has contratado para hacer un trabajo. Y quiero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de… quiero decir, que si decidimos… —cerró la boca, se estaba comportando como una tonta.

Él seguía sonriendo, como si todo le pareciese muy divertido.

—¿Si decidimos hacer el qué? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Luego le puso la mano en la cintura y le acarició la piel por debajo de la camiseta.

—¿Te referías a esto? —añadió.

Bella se estremeció. Le agarró la mano y se la apartó.

—Estoy intentando tener una conversación seria contigo —le dijo.

—¿Y te estás esforzando mucho? —le preguntó él—. Porque sólo estás consiguiendo que me ponga caliente.

Bella apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Te estoy diciendo que no quiero hacer el amor contigo esta tarde —le dijo con voz temblorosa, pero segura.

Y él comprendió el mensaje, porque frunció el ceño. Apoyó la espalda en el asiento de cuero y bajó la vista a sus pezones.

—Pues tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo —comentó tan tranquilo, alargando la mano y tocando uno de ellos.

Bella dio un grito ahogado y él bajó la mano, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de jugar? —le preguntó—. Ambos sabemos que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Los dos somos adultos y da la casualidad de que conectamos muy bien en la cama. No hay motivos para que no podamos mezclar el trabajo con el placer durante las dos próximas semanas.

Ella respiró hondo e intentó ser sincera.

—Es que… —dudó—. No creo que sea buena idea volver a meterme en la cama contigo. —Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. A mí me parece una idea genial.

Bella se ruborizó.

—Tú mismo dijiste que, por norma, no te acostabas con tus empleadas —le recordó.

—Pero las normas están hechas para incumplirlas —contraatacó Edward.

—Vas a ser mi jefe, si me acuesto contigo, nuestra relación profesional se complicará.

—No —la contradijo él con firmeza.

¿Cómo era posible que pensase así?

Bella no supo qué más decir y un segundo después el conductor le estaba abriendo la puerta para que saliese de la limusina.

—Ya hemos llegado, señora.

Salió y esperó a que Edward diese la vuelta y llegase a su lado.

—Vamos a mi ático a terminar esta conversación —sugirió Edward, poniendo la mano en su espalda y guiándola hacia la puerta del hotel.

Era evidente que no lo había convencido.

Bella se giró hacia él.

—No voy a subir contigo —le dijo.

—¿Estás segura?

Bella lo vio tan seguro de sí mismo, que se dijo que tenía que ser ella quien ganase aquella batalla si quería mantener cierto control sobre la relación. Tal vez se estuviese engañando al pensar que podría resistirse a él durante dos semanas, pero necesitaba demostrarle que no era una presa fácil. A Edward le gustaba dominar. Ella tenía que hacerle ver que no podría dominarla.

—Sí, estoy segura —le respondió.

Él metió el puño cerrado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Está bien. Dejaremos esta discusión para otro momento.

—Y, hasta que nos marchemos a California — anunció Bella—, me gustaría tener mi propia habitación, por favor.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, si aquello le había molestado, no se lo demostró. —Supongo que podemos arreglarlo —contestó en tono tranquilo.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, sintiéndose extrañamente desanimada.

Pero entonces, al ir a entrar en el hotel delante de Edward, éste la agarró por la muñeca, haciéndola retroceder. Se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la oreja con su aliento.

—Por ahora, dejaré que te salgas con la tuya — murmuró, poniendo la mano en su espalda para acercarla a él—. Puedo esperar. Se me da muy bien esperar a tener las cartas que quiero.

Y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Bella abrió la boca y Edward le metió la lengua dentro, devorándola mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba al de él. Justo cuando Bella pensó que iba a perder el control, él se apartó, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada. Luego le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Pero no voy a esperar eternamente —añadió en voz baja.

Había sido un beso rápido, casi fugaz, pero también devastador, que hizo que Bella atravesase el vestíbulo temblando.

¡Acababan de volver a marcarla con un hierro candente!


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Quiere pagarme cuatro mil dólares por dos semanas de trabajo! Es ridículo —dijo Bella, mirando el contrato que Jasper le había dado a firmar. El director comercial de Edward se echó a reír.

—Ya te he dicho que es un jefe muy generoso. No te preocupes, conociéndolo, vas a tener que ganártelo. — Ése era el problema.

—No puedo firmarlo. Es demasiado dinero. —Jasper la miró un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Es curioso, eso es precisamente lo que Edward me advirtió que dirías. —¿De verdad? ¿Era ése el motivo por el que no había vuelto a verlo desde su pequeña discusión del día anterior? «No seas tonta, no le da miedo discutir contigo».

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La única explicación posible de su desaparición era que hubiese perdido el interés por ella. Justo lo que quería, aunque sabía que su comportamiento de esa mañana había sido penoso.

Había recibido una nota de una de las secretarias de Edward, pidiéndole que fuese a las oficinas del hotel. Dando por hecho que él estaría allí, se había pasado media hora escogiendo la ropa y arreglándose frente al espejo.

Al llegar a las oficinas había descubierto que Edward iba a estar fuera todo el día y se había sentido muy decepcionada. Y le había costado un enorme esfuerzo ponerse a trabajar en vez de darle vueltas a la decisión de hacerle esperar. Estaba casi segura de haberlo estropeado todo con él.

Luego, le habían dicho que entrase en el despacho de Jasper, que le había dado el generoso contrato. Y, en esos momentos, volvía a estar enfadada. ¿Por qué creía Edward que iba a pagarle? ¿Y por qué ella no se sentía tan indignada como hubiese debido?

Jasper abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una hoja de papel doblada.

—Me pidió que te diese esto si no querías firmar.

Bella desdobló el papel, que estaba escrito con la letra de Edward, lo leyó y notó que se ruborizaba:

_Deja de darle vueltas a tus recatadas braguitas. _

_No pago por tener sexo. _

_E _

_PS: En especial, ¡si no lo tengo! _

Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír, se llevo la mano a la boca para tapársela, pero no pudo contener la carcajada.

—¿Estás bien, cielo?

Ella bajó la mano y vio que Jasper la miraba con preocupación. ¿Es que no había leído la nota? Debía de pensar que estaba loca.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vas a firmar el contrato? —le preguntó él.

—Por supuesto —respondió Bella, manteniendo la compostura. Lo firmó y se lo devolvió con frialdad, como toda una profesional.

—Estupendo —dijo Jaspes, levantándose para darle la mano—. Me alegro de tener a otra londinense a bordo.

Mientras la acompañaba fuera del despacho y empezaba a presentarle a todo el equipo, Bella se hizo otra promesa. Sería la mejor asistente personal que había tenido Edward Masen. Trabajaría tanto durante las dos siguientes semanas, que tanto Edward como el resto del hotel se sorprenderían de su eficiencia, su aplicación y su intachable ética profesional. Iba a ganarse cada dólar que le pagase, para que nadie pudiese pensar que le habían dado el trabajo por acostarse con el jefe.

—Me suena mucho tu cara. ¿Estás segura de que no nos conocemos? —le preguntó Kate Denalí mientras le pasaba otro documento de The Dawn.

—He estado alojada en el hotel, tal vez me hayas visto por aquí —le respondió ella, concentrándose en los papeles para disimular la vergüenza.

Había reconocido a Kate al instante. La guapa secretaria había estado allí cuando ella había entrado en el despacho de Edward vestida sólo con un albornoz. Por suerte, Kate todavía no había atado cabos.

—Debo de tener una cara muy común —continuó diciéndole. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, eres mucho más simpática que Heidy.

—¿Quién es Heidy?

—La última asistente personal del señor Masen —respondió Kate. —¿Sabes por qué se marchó? —Sí, dimitió hace un par de días, después de que el señor Masen le gritase. Aunque yo la habría echado mucho antes. Era una quejica, y al jefe eso no le gusta nada.

—No parece que sea un jefe muy comprensivo.

—Puede llegar a ser duro si no haces tu trabajo bien —respondió Kate—. Y es famoso por ser despiadado en los negocios. Hay rumores de que era jugador de póker profesional antes de convertirse en el dueño del hotel —añadió, como si estuviese contándole un secreto de Estado—, pero a mí no me ha gritado nunca.

—Entonces, ¿Heidy no era buena? —preguntó Bella esperanzada.

—Además de eso… siempre estaba coqueteando con el señor Masen.

«Estupendo», así que Edward se acostaba con sus secretarias. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía a Bella?

—¿Tenían una aventura? —quiso saber.

Kate miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que las otras dos secretarias no las escuchaban y luego susurró:

—Heidy siempre me hizo entender que así era. No dejaba de hablar del viaje a California, hasta reservó una cabaña para los dos en el complejo turístico al que iban a ir. Sabía que todas le teníamos envidia —Kate suspiró—. Es tan guapo, ¿quién no querría pasar dos semanas a solas con él en un hotel?

Bella se dijo que era cierto.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? Que yo nunca vi al señor Masen coqueteando con ella. Más bien, parecía irritarlo. Yo creo que ella dimitió porque se dio cuenta de que nunca iban a tener nada.

O porque había descubierto que Edward la había reemplazado por otra. —Ya veo —comentó Bella, intentando no sentirse dolida. ¿Qué podía esperar? Edward se la había llevado a la cama en menos de un día. —Gracias por contármelo todo. Siempre viene bien tener información nada más empezar un trabajo.

—De nada —le respondió Kate—. Yo te aconsejaría que trabajes lo mejor que puedas y que no coquetees con el señor Masen. En cualquier caso, se ve que tienes mucha más clase que Heidy, supongo que por eso te ha contratado.

«Pues te equivocas», pensó ella mientras Kate se alejaba hacia su escritorio.

Bella intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en todo aquello. No volvería a acostarse con Edward porque no quería ser una más en su lista.

Y no volvería a coquetear con él hasta que no supiese cómo manejar la atracción que sentía, y también a él.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Jasper me ha dicho que ayer te pasaste el día trabajando en el acuerdo con The Dawn — comentó Edward, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Es cierto —respondió Bella, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que tenía en el estómago. Debía de ser porque el jet privado de Edward acababa de alcanzar la velocidad de crucero.

Por suerte, éste se había comportado de manera muy profesional desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto. Era una suerte, porque a Bella le iba a ser muy difícil mantener su promesa de no coquetear con él. Lo había visto muy guapo, recién afeitado y con un traje de Hugo Boss y camisa blanca. A ella se le había acelerado el corazón desde que habían entrado en el avión.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar sólo de trabajo con él.

Sacó el informe en el que había estado trabajando la noche anterior.

—He pasado a limpio mis notas acerca de la negociación —le dijo en tono anodino—. Jasper me comentó que te sería útil tenerlo todo por escrito. Está todo lo que ya has acordado con Platt y lo que todavía hay que decidir antes de cerrar el trato.

Él arqueó una ceja y tomó la carpeta. Bella se sobresaltó cuando sus manos se tocaron y tuvo la esperanza de que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de su reacción.

—Veo que has trabajado mucho —comentó Edward, después de haberle echado un vistazo al informe.

—Para eso me pagas —respondió ella, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Te dio Jasper mi nota?

—Sí, me dio tu nota —respondió ella, sonrojada—. Me pareció muy inapropiada —añadió, intentando mostrarse indignada.

Él dejó el informe encima de la mesa del café y cruzó las piernas.

—Creo recordar que los comportamientos apropiados no son tu fuerte.

—Ahora sí —lo contradijo Bella, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

—No hace falta que cambies tu manera de actuar por mí. Me encanta cuando te comportas de manera inapropiada.

—Ya no tengo tiempo para eso —replicó Bella—. Estoy demasiado ocupada trabajando.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, Bella, pensaba que las buenas asistentes personales eran polifacéticas.

—Y yo lo soy —le aseguró ella en tono seco y profesional—. Tanto mi taquigrafía como mi mecanografía son ejemplares, lo mismo que mi capacidad de comunicación.

—Ya sabes que lo que me interesa más de ti son otras aptitudes —contraatacó él.

Bella sintió un escalofrío.

Edward no tenía vergüenza, pero ¿por qué no lograba sentirse indignada?

—Sí, pero no me pagas por ellas —le recordó.

—Lo sé —dijo él, alargando la mano para tocarle la mejilla—, pero estaba pensando en una asociación de libre comercio.

—No me parece adecuado —respondió Bella, sintiendo calor.

Se desabrochó el cinturón, se levantó y fue hacia una ventanilla con la mayor elegancia posible. Mientras observaba las nubes, intentó calmar su respiración.

—Mírame, Bella.

Se giró y vio que tenía a Edward justo detrás.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —le preguntó, divertido y cariñoso.

—No me he enfadado —respondió ella.

—Claro que sí. Te pones muy sexy cuando haces pucheros, ¿lo sabes?

—Tampoco estoy haciendo pucheros. Estoy molesta.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó Edward, acercándose más—Entonces, voy a ver si puedo molestarte un poco más —murmuró, casi contra sus labios.

Bella pensó que lo más inteligente sería empujarlo hacia atrás, pero cuando sus labios la tocaron, Bella se dejó llevar y se agarró de su camisa.

¿Por qué tenía que besar tan bien?

Edward se apretó contra ella, frotando la erección contra su vientre, y Bella volvió a la realidad. Quería ganarse su respeto y así no iba a conseguirlo. Pensó en Heidy y en todas las demás conquistas de Edward y lo apartó.

—¿Todavía estás enfadada? —le preguntó él con suavidad.

—No tengo intención en convertirme en una más de la manada.

—¿De qué manada?

—¿Qué tal si empezamos con Heidy?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—Tengo entendido que era muy polifacética —le dijo Bella.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me alegra que te resulte divertido —le soltó ella—, apuesto a que Heidy no se rió.

—Qué linda, estás celosa.

—De eso nada.

—Claro que sí, y creo que me gusta, pero tengo que informarte de que nunca hubo nada entre Heidy y yo.

—¿No? —inquirió Bella.

—Ya te dije que no me acuesto con mis empleadas.

—¿Y yo?

—Eres la excepción que confirma la regla. La única excepción por el momento.

—¿De verdad? —insistió ella, sabiendo que no debía sentirse especial.

—Sí, de verdad —le aseguró él, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se sentase de nuevo—, aunque tienes razón en algo.

—¿Sí? —Edward esperó a que se sentase y luego, tomó asiento también.

—Teníamos que haber hablado de esto antes, pero me he distraído —le dijo, sonriendo—. Me ocurre siempre que estoy contigo.

Y Bella se dijo que no debía dejarse engatusar. —¿De qué teníamos que haber hablado? —le preguntó. —De nuestras historias sexuales. Estamos en el siglo XXI, y es lo más sensato.

—Ah —exclamó Bella, sin saber qué decir. Aquella conversación amenazaba con ser todavía más peligrosa que la anterior.

—Para que te quedes tranquila —continuó Edward—. Siempre utilizo preservativos y no soy tan prolífico como piensas. Hace más de tres meses que no salgo con ninguna mujer y, con la última, sólo estuve una noche. No era tan entretenida como tú.

—Ah, qué bien —comentó Bella, ruborizándose otra vez.

Edward apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Y James y tú? ¿Os acostabais juntos? —le preguntó con naturalidad.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Bien —dijo Edward, echándose hacia atrás—. Un hombre que trata así a una mujer, sea su empleada o no, es un cerdo.

—Tienes razón —admitió Bella, agradecida por su apoyo—. Aunque tengo que decir en su favor que no se esforzó tanto en seducirme como te estás esforzando tú.

—Él se lo perdió —respondió Edward—. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no sales con nadie?

Bella se ruborizó todavía más. No iba a decirle que la última relación sexual que había tenido antes de acostarse con él había sido dos años atrás.

—No quiero contestar a esa pregunta.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

¿También era capaz de leerle la mente?

—¿Te importaría cambiar de tema de conversación?

—Por supuesto —contestó Edward, al parecer, todavía más satisfecho. Tomó el informe que tenía delante—. ¿Por qué no le pides a la azafata que nos prepare la comida mientras yo leo esto?

Y, así, sin más, volvieron a ser el jefe y su asistente personal. Bella debía haberse alegrado por ello, pero no fue así. El brusco cambio le demostró que era él quien tenía la sartén por el mango. Él decidía el ritmo de su relación y, al parecer, Bella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Abrió la boca para hablar, para protestar por su actitud prepotente, y lo vio sacar un par de gafas del bolsillo y ponérselas antes de levantar la vista hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Llevas… gafas?

Anteriormente, nunca se había sentido atraída por un hombre con gafas, pero los ojos verdes de Edward eran todavía más irresistibles con ellas. Le daban un aire vulnerable. Lo que era una ilusión, por supuesto, pero una ilusión muy sexy.

—Soy miope —le contó él—. No me pongo las lentillas en el avión porque el ambiente está muy seco. —Ya veo —dijo Bella, cruzando las piernas y estirándose la falda hacia abajo. «Date un respiro y deja de imaginarte desnudándolo y devorándolo sólo con las gafas puestas», pensó.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador y le pidió a la azafata que les llevase algo de comer mientras Edward leía el informe.

¿Adónde habían ido a parar sus planes de tener aquella situación bajo control? Estaba más fuera de control que nunca. Menos mal que Edward no se había dado cuenta del efecto que habían tenido sus gafas en ella. Habría sido como enseñarle un pañuelo rojo a un toro.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía el minucioso informe de Bella. Sus gafas la habían puesto caliente. Era bueno saberlo. Así como también era bueno saber que no se había acostado con James, ni con nadie en mucho tiempo. Él no solía ser un hombre posesivo, pero con Bella era diferente.

Había hecho lo correcto ofreciéndole el trabajo. Y a pesar de que le había resultado duro mantenerse alejado de ella el día anterior, también había sido inteligente darle algo de espacio. No quería asustarla. No solía ser tan insistente, pero la ingenua sensualidad de Bella le había calado hondo. Hasta él necesitaba algo de espacio.

Pasó la página y sonrió todavía más. Después de aquel beso, era evidente que Bella tenía más miedo de sí misma que de él. Sólo tendría que seguir avivando aquel fuego y ella sola iría a buscarlo.

No le importaba tener que esperar. La espera formaba parte de la diversión.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que era cierto aquello de que lo importante no era ganar, sino participar. Además, Edward estaba seguro de que en ningún caso iba a perder.

El viento golpeó las mejillas de Bella al pasar frente al rocoso esplendor de Big Sur. Por desgracia, la belleza elemental de la costa californiana no era lo único que le cortaba la respiración.

El rugido del motor del descapotable perdió fuerza y Bella vio cómo Edward reducía la marcha para tomar otra curva cerrada. Al pasar por la legendaria Carretera 1, el sol primaveral se reflejó en la pintura roja del Ferrari, como envolviendo en un aura al hombre que lo conducía. Aunque se había quitado las gafas, Bella se sentía más atraída que nunca por él.

Estudió su perfil, su barbilla, la barba de dos días y los pómulos marcados, las gafas de sol de Armani no conseguían ocultar las líneas de expresión de sus ojos. Bella intentó contener el deseo que la había dejado paralizada en el avión y respiró hondo la brisa del mar.

El coche tomó otra traicionera curva y los arbustos que había a la derecha dieron paso a un prado lleno de altramuces, amapolas y lilas silvestres, que cubrían los arrecifes en alegres tonos azules y morados. A Bella se le calmó el corazón. Qué vista tan maravillosa.

Cerró los ojos, giró la cara hacia el viento e intentó obligarse a pensar con sensatez. De acuerdo, aquél era posiblemente el lugar más romántico en el que había estado, y estaba con el hombre más sexy que había conocido. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió a respirar hondo. Tenía que dejar de soñar.

Había sabido desde el principio que Edward era un maestro de la seducción. De lo que no se había dado cuenta había sido de lo decidido que era, y de lo acostumbrado que estaba a salirse siempre con la suya. Nada parecía poder mellar aquella confianza en sí mismo. Y si su ego no era lo suficientemente grande, el hecho de que Bella se sintiese tan atraída por él significaba que estaba intentando escalar el Everest con una mano atada a la espalda.

La carretera se acercó a los acantilados y Bella miró hacia abajo. La caída era muy alta, pero no sintió sólo miedo, sino también emoción.

En realidad, era como si tuviese las dos manos atadas a la espalda.

Notó la mano de Edward en su muslo y se le aceleró el pulso.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? —gritó para que la oyese a pesar del ruido del motor del Ferrari y del viento.

—Sí —aunque las vistas no eran lo único increíble—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a The Dawn?

—Unos quince Kilómetros —contestó él, acariciándole el muslo—. Ya verás. El sitio es para morirse. Luego volvió a poner la mano en la palanca de cambios.

—Relájate, no queda mucho.

Bella apoyó la espalda en el sillón y dejó que el sol le calentase las mejillas, a pesar de saber que no lograría relajarse.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bienvenidos a The Dawn —los recibió Carlisle Platt, dándole a Bella un elegante beso en la mano.

Luego, el anciano dueño del hotel se incorporó y le dio la mano a Edward.

—Me alegra tenerte por fin aquí, Masen. Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a permitir que fuese Hale quien cerrase el trato sin tan siquiera venir a ver el lugar.

Bella captó cierto reproche en el tono de voz de Platt. Era evidente que le había molestado que Edward no fuese antes por allí. La noticia sorprendió a Bella. Según los archivos, llevaba más de dos años queriendo comprar The Dawn. Y dada su reputación de empresario meticuloso, era extraño que no hubiese ido a inspeccionar su inversión en persona.

Tal vez ése fuese el motivo por el que parecía un poco nervioso. En cuanto habían tomado el camino que daba al complejo turístico, había estado silencioso y tenso.

Platt había estado esperándolos, dirigiendo a todo un ejército de botones para que se ocupasen de su equipaje. A Bella le había resultado simpático desde el principio. Le recordaba a su abuelo, el padre de su madre. Un anciano astuto que decía las cosas como las pensaba y que siempre había estado dispuesto a darle un abrazo de los de verdad. El hecho de que Platt no pareciese sentirse intimidado por Edward le gustó todavía más. Era agradable conocer a otra persona que no estuviese dispuesta a hacerle reverencias nada más verlo. Bella pensó que tal vez había encontrado un aliado.

—Pensé que ibas a venir con Hale la semana pasada —continuó Platt.

—Estaba muy liado —respondió Edward, poniéndose a la defensiva, algo poco habitual en él.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, jovencito.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír al oír aquello.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a recepción a registraros —añadió el anciano, guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

Hizo una señal a los botones y condujo a Bella y a Edward hasta el vestíbulo del hotel. Una enorme chimenea acentuaba los altos techos, haciendo que el lugar pareciese amplio y acogedor al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio y las flores silvestres que colgaban de las paredes le daban un aspecto fresco y agradable. El hotel tenía una belleza dulce y sencilla, nada que ver con el lujo del hotel de Edward en Las Vegas, y Bella se preguntó por qué estaría tan decidido a comprarlo.

Platt los presentó al personal de recepción utilizando sus nombres de pila y Bella se preguntó si lo habría hecho para bajarle todavía más los humos a Edward. Si era así, éste no pareció darse cuenta.

—Entonces, la tal señora Denalí que hizo la reserva dijo que necesitaban una cabaña con dos camas para poder trabajar hasta tarde por las noches. Así que os he asignado Terra del Mar. Sólo tiene un baño, pero es muy bonita. Espero que os parezca bien.

Bella notó calor en las mejillas, el monte Everest se hacía cada vez más alto. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a las insinuaciones de Edward si estaban alojados en la misma cabaña, y con sólo un baño?

—Estupendo —contestó él, acariciando la espalda de Bella. Luego, añadió en voz baja— Espero que tengamos que trabajar muchas noches.

Si Platt lo oyó, no dijo nada.

—Arreglado, entonces. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo en mi casa mientras llevan vuestro equipaje a la cabaña?

Bella iba a aceptar la invitación cuando Edward se le adelantó: —Bella está cansada del viaje, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo Platt sin enfadarse.

—No seas tonto —intervino Bella, ignorando a Edward y apoyando una mano en el brazo de Platt—. Estaré encantada de tomarme algo. No estoy nada cansada.

Y no tenía intención de quedarse a solas con Edward tan pronto. Necesitaba más tiempo para preparar su defensa.

—Me alegra oírlo, jovencita —dijo Platt, entrelazando el brazo con el de ella—. Preparo unos martinis deliciosos.

Pero cuando el anciano se giró a hablar con la recepcionista, Edward le dijo a Bella, articulando para que le leyese los labios:

—Gallina.

—¿Quién yo? —respondió ella del mismo modo.

Edward le dedicó una provocadora sonrisa y arqueó las cejas. A Bella se le aceleró el pulso.

—Espero que os guste el martini —comentó Platt guiándolos hasta su alojamiento.

—Me encanta —respondió Bella, que no había probado el martini en toda su vida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Bella por alargar las copas con Platt lo máximo posible, una hora después estaba a solas con Edward en la cabaña Terra del Mar.

Tal y como ella había sospechado, era un lugar muy romántico. Edward no habría podido escoger un nidito de amor mejor ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.

Mientras él le daba la propina a los botones, Bella inspeccionó el lujoso lugar de dos habitaciones. Platt lo había llamado cabaña, pero el término se quedaba un poco corto. El espacioso salón, con chimenea, daba a una terraza con vistas al acantilado. Echó un vistazo a la habitación principal y vio una enorme cama con dosel. No pudo evitar imaginarse en ella con Edward, así que cerró la puerta al instante.

—¿Prefieres la cama grande o la pequeña?

Bella se giró al oír la voz de Edward. Parecía relajado y divertido, con el trasero apoyado en el respaldo de un sillón. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la había dejado en una silla, y la estaba estudiando con tal intensidad que Bella volvió a preguntarse si no habría vuelto a leerle la mente.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—La pequeña, gracias.

Él empezó a remangarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus brazos bronceados y musculosos, cubiertos de vello. A Bella se le secó la boca.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos—. Tal vez debiéramos ahorrar energía compartiendo la cama grande.

—Con eso lo más probable es que generásemos energía, más que ahorrarla —replicó ella.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón.

Bella notó que su rostro no era la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba empezando a calentarse y, a juzgar por la manera en que Edward la estaba mirando, también debía saber eso. Bella apartó la vista de él y salió a la terraza.

—Guau, las vistas son increíbles —exclamó.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó el promontorio rocoso que tenía delante. El mar se arremolinaba debajo de ellos, las olas llegaban a una cala de arena fina a la que se accedía por una escalera de madera. Aislada y espectacular, la cabaña era casi tan cautivadora como el hombre con el que estaba. Bella vio el jacuzzi que había al final de la terraza y le dio la espalda. Tal vez fuese mejor salir de allí también.

Oyó las pisadas de Edward en el suelo de madera, notó sus manos calientes en el vientre y que Edward la apoyaba contra su cuerpo.

—No puedes huir eternamente, y lo sabes.

Ella se estremeció. Se le entrecortó la respiración. Intentó contener la sensación de placer y se giró. Al verlo tan cerca, al oler su seductor aroma, a jabón, a hombre y a intimidad sexual, se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón.

—No estoy huyendo. Estoy manteniéndome firme —le respondió—. Resulta que no me gusta que me presionen. Y, hasta ahora, estás siendo demasiado insistente, Masen.

El la miró con pasión e intensidad.

—Te equivocas. No estoy siendo insistente, estoy siendo sincero —le dijo, enterrando los dedos en su pelo—. Al contrario que tú.

Luego la besó con avidez. Ella separó los labios sin querer y Edward le metió la lengua dentro, poniendo en alerta todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Bella empezó a sentir tanto calor, que supo que pronto perdería el control. Se agarró a los hombros de Edward, sintiendo sus fuertes músculos debajo de la camisa, y apartó los labios de los de él.

—Te deseo —murmuró él, acariciándole la espalda—. Vamos a dejar de jugar.

—Eres tú el que está jugando.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

Ella pensó que tal vez no podía minar su confianza, su arrogancia, su convicción de que pronto volvería a tenerla en su cama. Al fin y al cabo, los pezones erguidos la delataban y se sentía tan preparada para recibirlo en su interior que tuvo que apretar los muslos para evitar que le temblasen las rodillas. Y su masculino olor estaba mareándola.

—No estoy preparada para saltar cada vez que tú chasquees los dedos, Edward.

—Quiero que pongamos unas normas.

—¿Qué normas? —preguntó él con incredulidad. Ya no parecía tan tranquilo.

—Regla número uno —anunció Bella—. Que Edward sea el jefe en la sala de juntas no quiere decir que sea el jefe en el dormitorio.

Él la soltó.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que juego con mis propias reglas, no con las de los demás —juró entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo—, pero supongo que puedo darte algo más de tiempo para que te des cuenta.

Ella deseó contradecirlo, sentirse ofendida por sus palabras, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Porque sabía que, si Edward hubiese insistido un poco, a esas alturas ya habrían estado incumpliendo todas las normas. Y su cuerpo no se habría resistido lo más mínimo.

Edward la dejó sola en la terraza y volvió al salón. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo, y Bella se fijó en el bulto de su bragueta.

—Voy a darte algo de tiempo, Bella, para que te acostumbres a la idea, pero después, pretendo volver a hacerte mía. Y cuando llegue ese momento, no quiero que me rechaces.

Ella se quedó estupefacta y Edward tomó su maleta y se metió en la habitación pequeña. ¿Por qué aquella declaración le había parecido más una promesa que una amenaza?


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Saca el segundo párrafo —le dijo Edward, señalando el documento por encima del hombro de Bella—. Y reformúlalo según las instrucciones del abogado. Cuando esté terminado, le echaré otro vistazo.

—Sí, jefe —murmuró ella sin pensarlo.

—Y no hagas comentarios descarados —le dijo él, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

—No, jefe —respondió Bella, sonriendo de forma seductora.

Edward se bajó las gafas y la miró por encima de la montura.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió—, o pensaré que quieres jugar.

Ella se contuvo para no responder a aquello y se puso a trabajar.

Tenía que dejar de provocarlo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, si la estaba volviendo loca?

Tal vez fuese porque se había pasado la noche sin dormir, incapaz de sentirse cómoda en una cama tan grande, o porque Edward llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dejar de darle órdenes.

El problema era que, cada vez que le daba una orden nueva, Bella pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho el día anterior. Y el hecho de que él no dudase en tocarla, inclinarse sobre ella e invadir su espacio vital, tampoco estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

Aunque era aún más frustrante ver que Edward parecía mucho más cómodo con aquel juego que ella. No había vuelto a hablar de su relación personal desde la noche anterior.

Cuando habían cenado en el restaurante del hotel, él la había observado atentamente, pero sólo había hablado de trabajo. Al final de la noche, Bella había pensado que le iba a dar un soponcio. Y, por si fuese poco, esa mañana había encontrado seis paquetes de preservativos en el armario del cuarto de baño.

Llevaba todo el día pensando en ellos, y en él. Y para rematar, Edward se había vuelto a poner las malditas gafas. Sólo tenía que sacarlas de la funda y jugar con ellas para que Bella se excitase. Era bochornoso.

La única cosa que hacía que Bella no cediese a la tensión sexual que reinaba en el ambiente era su orgullo. No quería perder aquel juego del gato y el ratón, con Edward en el papel del gato y ella, en el del obediente ratón.

Estaba jugando con ella, esperando que se mostrase débil para atacar, y Bella no quería ser atacada. Todavía no, en cualquier caso, no hasta que él le dejase ver alguna debilidad. Aunque Bella estaba empezando a pensar que no tenía ninguna. Y la tensión estaba haciendo que se volviese loca. ¿Por qué si no tenía tantas ganas de volver a coquetear con él?

Golpeó las teclas del ordenador y se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo. Al menos, estaba consiguiendo mantenerse a la altura en eso. Le dolían los dedos de tanto escribir en el ordenador, había hecho tantas llamadas de teléfono que temía quedarse sorda de un oído y había empezado a recitar la agenda de Edward en sueños. El trabajo era todo un reto y Bella sabía que lo estaba impresionado con su eficiencia. Lo que no sabía Edward era toda la energía sexual que estaba canalizando en sus tareas para evitar saltarle encima.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward observó cómo se movían los dedos de Bella sobre el teclado y admiró el esfuerzo titánico que estaba realizando por concentrarse. Le alegró saber que no era el único que tenía que contener su frustración sexual. La noche anterior, después de la cena, se había metido en la cama con la entrepierna dolorida. Se había pasado casi toda la noche mirando los labios de Bella y había tenido que darse la segunda ducha fría del día nada más darle las buenas noches. Pero al meterse en el baño lo había asaltado el aroma a fresias del perfume de Bella. ¿Lo habría echado por el baño para volverlo loco? Aun así, había controlado el deseo de ir a verla a su habitación.

Iba a ser ella la que fuese a buscarlo en esa ocasión.

Él ya le había dejado claro cómo se sentía. Y sabía que Bella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. En cuanto lo admitiese, podrían dejar de jugar. A Edward no le había gustado que lo acusase de ser demasiado insistente. Nunca lo era con las mujeres. O tomaban lo que les ofrecía, o lo dejaban. Siempre eran ellas las que decidían. Aunque con Bella las cosas no estaban tan claras. En cuanto decidiese acercarse a él, volverían a estarlo. Apartó la mirada de ella y miró hacia la terraza.

El maravilloso tiempo primaveral y el reconfortante olor a resina de pino y a sal del mar le hicieron recordar su niñez y lo animaron todavía más. Le gustaba haber vuelto. Y, a pesar de que Bella estuviese revolucionando a su libido, también era una buena compañía, una adversaria digna y una gran trabajadora. Era la mejor asistente personal que había tenido. Y todo eso era una estupenda distracción, justo lo que necesitaba.

Había esperado sobresaltarse al volver a ver a Carlisle Platt, pero no había imaginado que todas las emociones que tantos años había estado enterrando, volverían a emerger con tanta fuerza. La presencia de Bella había hecho que no le diese tantas vueltas a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Repasó los correos electrónicos que tenía en el ordenador mientras se decía que, a largo plazo, ese par de días de tortura iban a merecer la pena. De hecho, tal vez fuese el momento adecuado para volver a calentar a Bella, después de la coqueta sonrisa que ésta le había dedicado unos minutos antes.

—He terminado —anunció ella—. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo antes de que lo imprima?

—Claro —contestó Edward. Se levantó y se colocó justo detrás de Bella, con la mejilla casi acariciando su pelo. Qué bien olía.

—Tiene muy buena pinta —añadió, leyendo el documento y notando que Bella se ponía tensa. Supo que no tardaría en doblegarse—. No creo que Carl oponga más resistencia —añadió, aspirando el olor de su pelo y pensando que el trato con Platt no era la única cosa que iba a conseguir.

—¿Quién es Carl? —le preguntó ella, girando la cabeza.

—Carl Platt, el viejo al que vamos a comprarle el hotel —respondió en tono ausente.

—Pensé que se llamaba Carlisle.

—Pero lo llaman Carl. Así lo llamaba yo cuando… —se interrumpió de repente y cerró la boca.

¿Qué le había pasado? Había estado a punto de soltar algo de lo que llevaba sin hablar más de veinte años.

Bella se preguntó qué era lo que Edward había estado a punto de decir, pero lo había visto palidecer y se había apartado de ella con rigidez.

—¿Por qué no mandas por correo electrónico el…?

—No sabía que Carlisle Platt y tú os conocieseis —lo interrumpió ella, intrigada.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —respondió él.

—¿Y por qué habéis hecho los dos como si no os conocieseis?

—Carl no ha fingido —le dijo Edward, apartando la vista—. No se acuerda de mí.

Aquello la preocupó. ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente allí? ¿Por qué Edward no la miraba a los ojos? Le había parecido oír culpabilidad en su voz. ¿Tendría algún motivo oculto para querer comprar el complejo turístico de Platt? Kate había comentado que era un empresario despiadado, pero ¿cómo de despiadado?

—¿Por qué no le dices que ya os conocéis? —le preguntó.

Entonces pensó que, a pesar de haber pasado una inolvidable noche de pasión con aquel hombre, y de haber viajado hasta California con él, no sabía nada de su vida. Porque no se lo había preguntado. Y ya iba siendo hora de evitar que fuesen sus hormonas las que tomasen todas las decisiones en su lugar.

Él la miró a la cara.

—Deja de mirarme como si acabase de matar a un gato.

—Pues deja tú de evitar mi pregunta —replicó Bella.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

A Bella le dolió oír aquello.

—Ya lo sé, pero hemos sido amantes y… —dudó, respiró hondo, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir terminaría para siempre con el juego— vamos a volver a serlo.

Él la miró con deseo. Se sacó la mano del bolsillo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Me alegra saber que por fin hayas aceptado lo inevitable.

Bella se apartó.

—¿De qué conoces a Carlisle Platt?

Él volvió a meterse la mano en el bolsillo.

—Eso forma parte del pasado y no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo.

—Por supuesto que sí. No pienso meterme en la cama con un hombre que podría estar haciendo algo inmoral.

—¡Inmoral! —exclamó Edward indignado—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No hay nada de inmoral en este acuerdo. Platt va a conseguir un buen precio por el complejo. Jamás lo engañaría, significa…

Volvió a callarse de repente, se giró y se agarró a la barandilla de la terraza con fuerza. Bella pensó que era la primera vez que lo veía perder así el control.

Él se recompuso y volvió a mirarla, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Mira, Bella, no es nada importante.

—Si no es nada importante, ¿por qué te asusta contármelo?

—No me asusta contártelo, maldita sea.

—Entonces, cuéntamelo.

—Está bien —dijo Edward, levantando las manos con frustración—. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi padre me trajo aquí y luego se marchó. No volvió a buscarme hasta seis meses después. Eso es todo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella no había sabido qué esperar, pero, en cualquier caso, no había esperado sentirse cegada de ira.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre te abandonó aquí?

—No, no exactamente —respondió él, dejando escapar una carcajada—. Anthony no era un mal tipo, pero no estaba hecho para ser padre. Era un jugador. Cuando estaba de buena racha, se olvidaba de todo lo demás. No es un secreto. Ahora, ¿te importa si dejamos el tema?

«De eso nada», pensó Bella. Acababa de vislumbrar al hombre que había detrás de la máscara. Eso la sorprendió y la fascinó.

—¿Dónde estaba tu madre? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Él volvió a sentarse frente a ella, suspiró.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

—Sí.

Edward se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el horizonte. La noche estaba empezando a caer y unas nubes moradas se cernían sobre el azul del mar.

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo era un bebé. No me acuerdo de ella —le contó Edward, volviendo a mirarla—. Me quedé con mi padre y las cosas fueron bien, casi siempre.

—¿Casi siempre? —repitió ella—. Entonces, ¿se olvidó de ti más de una vez?

—Normalmente, sólo me dejaba solo un par de días, hasta que llegamos aquí.

—Pero eso es horrible.

Bella pensó en lo vulnerable y solo que debía de haberse sentido Edward. Un niño pequeño abandonado por la persona que debía haberlo cuidado. Por eso le importaba tanto ser él quien tuviese el control en esos momentos.

—Mi padre nos registró aquí con nombres falsos y luego desapareció. Cuando llevaba cinco días sin volver, me entró pánico.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Intenté robar dinero de la caja registradora. Carl me pilló y se enteró de lo que pasaba —suspiró—. Yo sentí miedo, lo insulté, le pegué, intenté escaparme. Era un granujilla.

—Estabas asustado.

—Tal vez —dijo él, como si sus sentimientos no importasen—. Pensé que me llevarían a la policía, pero no lo hicieron. Carl me recogió. Su salón sigue estando exactamente igual que entonces.

Por eso se había puesto tan tenso al entrar en él.

—¿Y qué ocurrió cuando tu padre regresó?

Él se pasó la mano por la cara. Aquél parecía ser el recuerdo más duro.

—No fue nada agradable —se limitó a responder. —Deberías decirle a Carl quién eres.

—No —dijo Edward, poniéndose tenso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero —insistió él, con una vehemencia que la sorprendió—. Ya no soy el granujilla de entonces. Hace muchos años que lo dejé atrás.

Ella deseó preguntarle por qué odiaba tanto a aquel niño desesperado, pero supo que Edward no respondería a su pregunta, así que decidió intentarlo de otro modo.

—¿Por qué deseas tanto comprar The Dawn?

—¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni idea. Hace tiempo que decidí que quería vender mi hotel de Las Vegas, pero no sé por qué elegí este lugar —le dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Fue un impulso que no pude resistir.

Se paseó por la terraza y luego se apoyó en la barandilla, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

—Cuando Jasper empezó con las negociaciones, le dije que no quería que Carl se enterase de quién era yo.

—No puedo creer que Carl se haya olvidado de ti.

—Carl y Esme nunca supieron mi nombre real.

—¿No se lo dijiste nunca, en todo el tiempo que estuviste viviendo con ellos?

—No, nunca —dijo él, haciendo una pausa, como preguntándose si debía contarle más—. Pensaron que me llamaba Billy Jensen. Al principio no les dije mi nombre real por miedo, pero después… No sé. Era como si me hubiese convertido en una persona distinta.

—Eras un niño asustado —le dijo Bella en tono cariñoso—. Créeme, si Carl es el hombre que tú me has descrito, no se enfadará si se lo cuentas.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —preguntó él con la voz quebrada.

Y Bella se dio cuenta de que, dentro de aquel hombre duro y autoritario seguía habiendo una parte del niño abandonado. Se le encogió el corazón al pensarlo.

—Tienes que decirle quién eres —susurró—. Tienes que contarle el verdadero motivo por el que quieres comprar The Dawn.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que quieres un hogar —respondió Bella—. Y éste es el único que podrías tener.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward estaba atónito. Era como si Bella hubiese llegado a su alma y hubiese sacado de ella algo de lo que ni siquiera él era consciente. Un secreto que jamás le había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Se alejó de ella, miró hacia el mar, los contradictorios sentimientos de culpabilidad, remordimiento y anhelo hacían que su estómago estuviese tan revuelto como las olas.

Bella le apoyó una mano en la espalda.

—Carl es el verdadero motivo por el que has vuelto.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla. El suelo acababa de moverse bajo sus pies. Se sintió expuesto y necesitado, como cuando era niño. Como había jurado que no volvería a sentirse jamás.

Se dio la vuelta y ella bajó la mano.

—Te equivocas. No necesito un hogar ni necesito a Calisle Platt.

«Ni tampoco te necesito a ti», se dijo desesperadamente. No podía ser. Bella le hacía sentir cosas, pensar cosas en las que no quería pensar. Y había llegado el momento de dejarse de tonterías y tomar lo que quería de verdad. Su cuerpo.

Apartó el pánico de su mente y la agarró.

—¿Por qué no pedimos algo de cenar? —le acarició un brazo—. Esta puesta de sol es demasiado bonita como para estropearla trabajando.

Bella sintió un escalofrío.

Lo que le había dicho, había afectado a Edward, que estaba intentando cambiar de tema de conversación. Ella no entendía por qué, pero aquel breve momento de vulnerabilidad hacía que lo desease más que nunca. Lo deseaba tanto que le daba miedo, pero por fin estaba dispuesta a admitir que la excitaba todavía más.

—Me parece estupendo. Tengo hambre —le dijo, tirando la cautela por la borda.

Le gustó sentir deseo por él al verlo entrar en el salón para llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Su imaginación voló mientras apagaba los ordenadores y los recogía.

Edward le había ganado la mano, pero de la recompensa iban a disfrutar los dos.

—Estoy llena —anunció Bella, dejando el tenedor.

—¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó Edward, viendo que todavía le quedaba pasta en el plato—. ¿No estabas muerta de hambre? — Bella pilló el tono insinuante de sus palabras.

Era un milagro haber podido comer algo con Edward mirándola como un tiburón al acecho.

Tomó su copa de vino, le dio un trago e intentó buscar un tema de conversación inocuo para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Es verdad que eras jugador de póker profesional antes de hacer construir el hotel de las Vegas?

—Pareces sorprendida —respondió él, dando también un trago a su copa.

—Lo estoy, un poco —admitió Bella—. No pareces ser de los que lo arriesgan todo a la suerte.

—Si estás concentrado y juegas bien tus cartas, puedes engañar a la suerte. — Le dijo aquello con tanta seguridad, que a ella le costó contradecirlo. —No lo creo. Si no te dan buenas cartas, da igual cómo las juegues. Pierdes. —¿Quieres que echemos una partida para que te demuestre lo contrario? —No, gracias. No tengo dinero y no sé jugar, así que estaría en desventaja.

—No tenemos por qué jugar con dinero. Y yo puedo explicarte las reglas del juego —al ver que Bella no respondía, él arqueó una ceja—. A no ser que tengas miedo.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó ella—, pero, entonces, ¿qué nos jugamos?

Él le dedicó una sensual sonrisa.

—Prendas de ropa.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que juguemos al strip póker?

—Llevo casi una semana esperando a volver a desnudarte —respondió Edward—. Me estoy empezando a desesperar.

Aunque no lo parecía, parecía más bien un gato que quisiera devorarla.

Bella se sonrojó y se le aceleró el pulso, pero no pudo sacarse la imagen de Edward desnudo de la cabeza. No podía perderse la oportunidad.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y sopesó la situación.

Edward llevaba puestos unos chinos, camisa, cinturón y unos mocasines, sin calcetines. Dando por hecho que también llevase calzoncillos, seguían siendo seis prendas. Calculó mentalmente su ropa: incluidos los pendientes, contados de manera individual, por supuesto, llevaba un total de doce prendas.

—¿También cuentas las joyas? —preguntó.

Él se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto, podemos contar hasta los botones si quieres.

Bella miró su vestido de algodón, que tenía unas veinticinco pequeñas perlas que hacían las veces de botones, la chaqueta que llevaba encima tenía otros seis. La camisa de Edward no podía tener más de diez y los dos más altos ya estaban desabrochados. Edward estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Me parece justo —le dijo, saboreando la idea de que esa misma confianza era lo que iba a perderlo.

—De acuerdo —Edward se levantó, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y tomó la botella de vino y las dos copas—. Entonces, ¿jugamos?

—Por supuesto.

Edward entró en el salón, encendió la chimenea y fue a por una baraja. Bella se apoyó en el sillón y observó el fuego. No habían encendido las luces del techo, dejando que las llamas iluminasen el salón con un brillo dorado. Si a eso añadía la lujosa alfombra que había en el suelo, la botella de vino medio vacía encima de la mesita del café, y el olor a jazmín y lavanda que entraba de la terraza, el escenario no podía haber sido más perfecto.

La chispa de excitación que llevaba días burlándose de ella se encendió cuando Edward volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra, con el fuego marcando la línea de su mandíbula. Ella miró sus pies descalzos y se preguntó si no se habría dado cuenta de que acababa de darle dos prendas de ventaja más.

Edward desplegó la baraja, sacó los comodines y luego barajó las cartas con una destreza que sugería años y años de práctica. Mientras lo observaba, a Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que acababa de ser engañada por un profesional?

Edward levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

—Siéntate en la alfombra, será más fácil así.

Bella se sentó frente a él, sobre sus pies, intentando ignorar la caricia del suave tejido en sus muslos y los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

¿Por qué se sentía como si ya estuviese desnuda?

Edward repartió cinco cartas a cada uno, boca abajo, luego rellenó las copas de vino mientras le explicaba las reglas del juego a Bella.

Mientras tomaba sus cartas, Bella ya no se sintió como un ratón a punto de ser atacado por un gato, sino como un ratón a la merced de un lobo grande, malo y que sabía jugar al póker.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

—¡Pero si tengo dos ases! —exclamó Bella.

Edward pensó que tenía que haberla dejado ganar. Ya había perdido los dos zapatos, todas las joyas y la chaqueta, y se estaba sujetando el vestido con una mano mientras jugaba con la otra. Sólo le quedaban por desabrochar cuatro botones.

—Y muy bonitos —le dijo, bajando la vista a su escote.

Ella levantó la mano para taparse el encaje rosa del sujetador y Edward volvió a mirarla a la cara.

—Pero dos ases no ganan a dos parejas.

—Pero si son sólo de doses y treses. Es ridículo — argumentó Bella, que no podía perder el vestido. Se quedaría sólo con el sujetador y las braguitas.

Él se echó a reír.

—Si no me equivoco, te quedan tres prendas —le dijo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el vestido? —No gracias —respondió ella. Tal y como estaban yendo las cosas, lo mismo habría dado que le hubiese hecho un striptease. Y el hecho de que aquello la excitase, todavía empeoraba más las cosas. Su plan de los últimos días había consistido en hacerle ver a Edward que no podía ser siempre él quien mandase, pero en esos momentos mandaba más que nunca, y ella misma le había dado las riendas de la situación.

Y, lo que era peor, Edward había estado todo el tiempo concentrado mientras que ella se había distraído con cada mirada que le había dedicado.

Notó que le acariciaba la pierna y se sobresaltó.

Y él seguía sonriendo.

—No irás a echarte atrás, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella con orgullo, levantándose con piernas temblorosas.

Él se tomó su tiempo para recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Allí donde sus ojos la tocaban, a Bella le quemaba la piel. Dejó caer el vestido a sus pies y él apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se volvió de un verde más intenso antes de que volviese a bajarla a las cartas.

Bella se preguntó por qué no la estaba mirando a ella. Y por qué no había dicho nada.

Notó que los pezones se le endurecían y que se le ponía la piel de gallina a pesar del calor del fuego. ¿Cómo podía estar Edward tranquilo, si ella estaba a punto de explotar?

Pero entonces vio que se tensaba un músculo en su mejilla y que se colocaba los pantalones, y pensó que tal vez no estuviese tan cómodo, ni tan concentrado, como quería hacerle creer.

Bella se maldijo en silencio por ser tan tonta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se lo había puesto muy fácil. Debía utilizar su cuerpo para ganarle en vez de sentir vergüenza. Respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento de darle una lección.

Le dio una patada al vestido y se arrodilló en la alfombra. Se puso el brazo debajo del pecho para hacerlo subir de tal manera que estuvo a punto de salírsele del sujetador. Luego se aclaró la garganta. Edward la miró y sus pupilas se dilataron. Apretó la mandíbula todavía más.

—¿Por qué no reparto yo? —preguntó Bella, imitando a Marilyn Monroe lo mejor que pudo.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero clavó la vista en su escote. Después, tosió.

—Como quieras —le contestó con voz tensa, tendiéndole la baraja.

Bella pasó las uñas por el dorso de su mano y vio su reacción. Aquello estaba mejor. Sacó la punta de la lengua y se la pasó con los labios mientras barajaba. Y creyó oír un gemido ahogado.

Cuando Edward se inclinó a recoger sus cartas, Bella miró disimuladamente su bragueta.

Entonces se sintió más segura de sí misma que en muchos días. Tal y como había sospechado, su oponente no estaba tan concentrado como parecía y ella tenía pruebas que lo demostraban.

Su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

Miró sus cartas y vio que tenía dos reinas.

Al garete la experiencia y la concentración. Iba a hacerle perder la camisa, y mucho más.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella vio cómo Edward miraba sus cartas con el ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Otra mano mala para el rey del póker. Desde que, veinte minutos antes, había empezado a utilizar sus armas de seducción, Edward no había dado pie con bola.

Fingió que estudiaba su pareja de dieces y se pasó la mano por el borde del sujetador, suspirando.

Edward juró entre dientes.

—Pareja de doses y te quitas el sujetador —dijo Edward, dejando sus cartas sobre la alfombra.

—Pues yo creo que gana mi pareja de dieces —replicó ella, saboreando el triunfo.

A Edward sólo le quedaban puestos los calzoncillos de Calvin Klein. Bella los señaló, excitándose todavía más.

—Dame los Calvin Klein, macho.

—No hasta que tú no me des el sujetador.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Te he ganado.

Edward la sorprendió agarrándola con fuerza por la muñeca y tirando sus cartas al fuego.

—El juego ha terminado, cariño.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó ella.

—¿Cómo que no? —inquirió Edward, levantándose y haciendo que ella se pusiese en pie también.

Con un solo movimiento, le puso ambas manos detrás de la espalda, se las agarró con una mano y la besó.

Bella forcejeó, consumida de deseo mientras él le metía la lengua en la boca y la apretaba contra su pecho. Edward sabía a vino y a frustración. Ella se apretó contra su erección.

El chasquido del broche de su sujetador hizo que volviese a la realidad. Se soltó las manos y se intentó tapar los pechos con las copas del sujetador. Él le bajó los tirantes de encaje y un segundo después, se lo había quitado y lo había tirado por los aires.

—Devuélvemelo —gritó Bella, tapándose los pechos con los brazos.

—Has hecho trampa —anunció él—. Así que tienes que pagar por ello.

—No he hecho trampa —replicó ella indignada, retrocediendo.

—Me has distraído y provocado, y eso cuenta como trampa —le dijo él, acercándose.

—De eso nada, te lo acabas de inventar —contestó Bella, poniéndole la mano en el pecho para que no se acercase más, pero entonces chocó contra el sofá y cayó en él.

Edward se tumbó encima.

—Éste va a ser tu castigo —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para acariciarle el pecho henchido con la lengua.

Bella se estremeció y gimió mientras Edward le chupaba el pecho con fuerza. Y toda su indignación se convirtió en un infierno de deseo. Él cambió su atención al otro pecho, acariciándolo antes de tomarlo con los dientes. Bella gimió.

De repente, dejó de notar el peso del cuerpo de Edward y abrió los ojos. Él la levantó sin esfuerzo y se la puso sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Bella aturdida, aferrándose a los fuertes músculos de su espalda mientras entraban en el baño.

Oyó cómo abría el armario en el que estaban los preservativos.

—Vamos a necesitar provisiones, va a ser una noche muy larga —respondió él.

Y un momento después estaban en el dormitorio. Edward la dejó sobre la enorme cama y tiró dos cajas a su lado. ¡Seis preservativos!

Luego, se arrodilló en la cama y la agarró por los tobillos para arrastrarla hacia él.

—Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido —le dijo. Como si, en esa ocasión, fuese una promesa y una amenaza a la vez.

El tiempo de Bella se había terminado.

Valoró sus opciones: pelear, huir o rendirse, durante unos dos segundos. Y luego aceptó lo inevitable.

—Lo que tú digas, mi señor y dueño —respondió, parpadeando exageradamente.

Él la miró sorprendido y Bella se echó a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Edward le quitó las braguitas. La agarró por el trasero y ella levantó las caderas de manera instintiva.

—Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de quién manda aquí —dijo él riendo.

Pasó la mano por su sexo húmedo y le acarició el clítoris. Bella notó un escalofrío. Se mordió el labio e intentó contener el orgasmo. Se apartó de las expertas manos de Edward y se puso de rodillas, buscando con la mano el borde de sus calzoncillos.

Él le agarró los pechos con las palmas de las manos calientes y le acarició los pezones. Bella gimió, y dejó de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward le mordisqueó el cuello. —Sigue así, cielo, no has hecho más que empezar —le dijo.

Ella no pudo contestar porque tenía la respiración entrecortada, y tiró de los calzoncillos para dejar libre la poderosa erección. Luego la envolvió con su mano y tocó la gota de humedad que había en la punta. Edward respondió con un gemido.

—Todavía me debes los calzoncillos —susurró Bella. Él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa muy sexy. Bajó de la cama, se los quitó y se los dio.

—Ya iba siendo hora —le dijo ella, tirándolos por encima de su hombro y alargando la mano para volver a tomar su pene.

—No —dijo él.

La agarró por la muñeca y le puso el brazo encima de la cabeza, obligándola a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama antes de tenderse a su lado. Bella intentó tocarlo con la mano que tenía libre, pero Edward le agarró la otra muñeca y se la colocó por encima de la cabeza también.

—Recuerda quién es el jefe —le dijo, acariciando la curva de su cadera.

Ella intentó resistirse, pero Edward se echó a reír.

—Suéltame, quiero tocarte yo también —le gritó Bella.

Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Todavía no.

Bella notó su erección contra el muslo.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó, desesperada.

—Porque quiero saborearte.

«¿Y qué pasa con lo que quiero yo?», pensó ella, y estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero entonces Edward bajó la mano hasta su sexo y se lo acarició. Bella se sacudió al llegar al clímax. Gritó y se apretó contra él, dejando que aquel orgasmo que tanto tiempo llevaba negándose recorriese todo su cuerpo con la fuerza y la cólera de un huracán.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

Edward le soltó las muñecas y se perdió en la belleza del rostro de Bella, suave y sereno después de la explosión. Todavía le temblaba el cuerpo y Edward deseó hacerla suya. Era la imagen más increíble que había visto en toda su vida.

Había pretendido demostrarle a Bella que podía tomárselo con calma y que podía dominarla como había dominado a todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. De niño, había sido víctima de sus emociones. Y no quería volver a sentirse así. Jamás había pensado que aquellos sentimientos resurgirían al regresar a The Dawn, pero había sido así. La apasionada respuesta de Bella hacía que se sintiese todavía más expuesto, más necesitado. Así que se obligó a retroceder, a demostrar que era él quien llevaba las riendas de aquella relación. No obstante, la necesidad de controlarla y de controlarse a sí mismo, se había vuelto contra él.

La deseaba más que nunca.

¿No se cansaba de ella jamás?

Intentó apartar aquella idea de su mente, la agarró por las caderas y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, haciendo que Bella se sentase encima. El pelo de Bella cayó sobre el rostro de Edward cuando ésta puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le sonrió, y su tentadora boca lo volvió loco. Luego se colocó con el sexo justo encima de su pene y Edward pensó que corría el riesgo de llegar al clímax incluso antes de penetrarla.

Intentó cambiarla de postura y luego tomó la caja de preservativos:

—No tengas prisa, Edward —murmuró ella, besándolo por el pecho—, porque da la casualidad de que… —acarició su pecho con la lengua— ahora soy yo la que quiere saborearte.

Él juró entre dientes mientras Bella descendía por su abdomen, torturándolo, haciendo que se le entrecortase la respiración, que no pudiese pensar, que sólo pudiese sentir los deliciosos lametones.

—Para —le dijo, agarrándole la cabeza con ambas manos, luchando con todo su cuerpo por controlarse—. Así no. Esta vez, no.

Bella intentó protestar, pero él la agarró por los hombros, y se volvió a girar en la cama para colocarse encima de ella. La besó apasionadamente mientras se colocaba el preservativo.

Entonces se puso entre sus muslos y, agarrándola por el trasero, la penetró profundamente. Bella estaba tan tensa, tan caliente, que Edward pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón rodeándolo. Apretó los dientes e intentó controlarse un poco más. Se movió dentro de ella con fuerza hasta que consiguió que llegase al orgasmo y entonces fue cuando perdió el control y la violencia de su propio clímax lo golpeó por fin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella se sintió como si estuviese en la guerra. Le costaba respirar y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Ella lo observó, sorprendida, con recelo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Cuando su respiración se normalizó por fin, se apoyó en un codo y lo miró. Edward tenía el pelo desordenado y pegado a la frente por el sudor. Bella se lo apartó, le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y luego le apoyó la palma de la mano en el pecho, sintiendo cómo subía y bajaba éste con su respiración. Edward había perdido el control. Ella había hecho que lo perdiese y eso la había excitado de manera increíble, pero, en esos momentos, también la asustaba.

La primera noche que se habían acostado juntos, el sexo había sido divertido, desenfadado. En esa ocasión había habido una urgencia, una intimidad, que la aterraban.

—A esto llamo yo una partida al strip-póker — murmuró, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento. Edward bajó el brazo y la miró. Sonrió, pero no consiguió engañar a Bella, que seguía notando su corazón acelerado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, agarrándola del trasero de forma posesiva—. He sido un poco brusco al final.

—No seas tonto. Estoy estupendamente —respondió ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que era verdad.

La ternura, el anhelo que estaba sintiendo la superaban.

Se tapó con la sábana, decidida a ignorar la emoción que se agolpaba en su pecho. Sabía que no debía sentirse tan contenta, tan llena. Sólo habían compartido una sesión de buen sexo. De un sexo extraordinario. Volvió a tumbarse, apartada de Edward, sintiéndose desorientada.

Él tomó la colcha de satén para taparlos a ambos, luego le acarició el abdomen y la abrazó.

—Ven aquí —le susurró, envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

Había apoyado el pecho en su espalda, el vello de sus piernas le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los muslos y Bella podía notar su pene, todavía un poco duro, apretado contra su trasero.

Intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetó. Normalmente, Bella no se ponía cariñosa después del sexo. No le gustaba. Le parecía un comportamiento demasiado íntimo. Pensó en decírselo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Edward se había hecho más profunda y lenta, y de que la mano que había apoyado en su pecho se había relajado. Estaba dormido.

Bella bostezó y se le cerraron los ojos. Se acurrucó contra Edward y sintió que le pesaban mucho las piernas. Tal vez le viniese bien dormir un poco.

Esa noche, Edward la despertó en dos ocasiones para hacerle sentir el mayor de los placeres sexuales, y cuando Bella se despertó por la mañana, seguía entre sus brazos.


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

—Voy a tener que hablar con tu jefe, jovencita.

—Masen te hace trabajar demasiado.

Bella intentó disimular otro bostezo mientras Carlisle Platt la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Llevaba un par de días sin despegarse de él para escribir un informe acerca del funcionamiento de The Dawn. Habían conectado bien desde el principio, pero aquélla no había sido la primera vez que Carl comentaba que la notaba cansada.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —contestó ella, bostezando de nuevo.

—¿Trabajaste anoche hasta muy tarde? —le preguntó el anciano.

Bella se ruborizó. Bueno, podía decirse que sí.

Desde la noche del strip-póker, Edward le había demostrado ser un jefe muy exigente y un amante, todavía más. Y ella había cumplido con todas sus exigencias con mucho entusiasmo, pero mientras que Edward parecía ser capaz de funcionar casi sin dormir, ella estaba empezando a decaer. Esa noche, le diría que necesitaba descansar. Su trabajo estaba empezando a verse afectado por la falta de sueño.

—No era tan tarde —le contestó a Carlisle.

Éste entrecerró los ojos. No la creía.

—Si mañana vuelves a aparecer por aquí bostezando, hablaré con Masen. Se lo puedes decir de mi parte.

Bella asintió, conmovida por el hecho de que Carl quisiese protegerla, pero no era la primera vez que hacía un comentario mordaz acerca de Edward.

—¿Por qué no te cae bien Edward?

A Carlisle no pareció incomodarle la pregunta.

—Ni me gusta ni me disgusta. No lo conozco — respondió—. Y eso me molesta. No estoy seguro de poder confiar en él.

Bella ya lo había sospechado nada más conocer a Carlisle. Y le preocupaba que Edward siguiese evitándolo y no hiciese nada para resolver la situación.

—¿Por qué no confías en él? —le preguntó en tono cauto—. Es un hombre de negocios muy respetado.

—Es posible, pero yo juzgo a las personas según las veo. Cuando se interesó por comprarme el complejo, hice algunas pesquisas. Y averigüé cosas acerca de tu jefe que no me gustaron.

—¿Como el qué?

—Que había sido jugador. No me gustan los jugadores. Conocí a uno hace más de veinte años. Un hombre egoísta, violento y despiadado como el que más —le contó Carlisle, sentándose—. Y no quería vender mi hotel a un hombre así.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó Bella.

—Fui a visitar el hotel que Masen tiene en Las Vegas. De incognito, por supuesto. Y me gustó lo que vi.

—Entonces me dije que tal vez Masen no fuese como el jugador al que yo había conocido, sino sólo un hombre al que le gustaba arriesgarse —dijo Carlisle sonriendo—. Además, la oferta final que me ha hecho no es nada despreciable.

Bella se echó a reír y se preguntó si Edward sería consciente de que había dado con la horma de su zapato con Carlisle Platt. Entonces, le vino a la mente otra cosa que éste había dicho.

—¿Cómo conoció a ese otro jugador? —le preguntó.

¿Se trataría del padre de Edward?

Carlisle dejó de sonreír. Suspiró y se levantó de su sillón.

—Es una historia muy larga, y sin final feliz.

Se acercó a las puertas de cristal de la terraza y se quedó mirando a través de ellas.

—Si no quiere contármela, lo entenderé —le dijo ella en voz baja.

—No he vuelto a hablar del tema desde que Esme murió —le contestó Carlisle, girándose a mirarla, con los ojos llenos de dolor—, pero eres una chica directa y me caes bien. Tal vez necesite hablar de ello. No sé por qué, pero es un tema que me está carcomiendo últimamente.

Bella se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Pues me encantaría escucharlo.

Se sentaron a la mesa de hierro forjado que había en la terraza y, con el pelo revuelto por la brisa del mar, Bella bebió el té que éste había pedido que les llevaran y escuchó lo que tenía que contarle. Sólo necesito escuchar la primera frase para saber de quién estaba hablando.

—El hombre del que te he hablado tenía un hijo. Vinieron aquí un verano y Esme se dio cuenta nada más verlos de que algo no iba bien. El niño tenía ojeras, llevaba la ropa sucia y estaba muy delgado —dijo Carlisle, dejando su taza de té y sonriendo—.

—Esme no dejaba de darme la lata con él. ¿Por qué no habíamos vuelto a ver su padre desde que habían llegado? ¿Por qué no salía el niño nunca de la habitación? El servicio de habitaciones llevaba cuatro días sin entrar en ella porque el cartel de _No molestar _siempre estaba puesto. De todos modos, yo no le presté atención hasta que sorprendí al muchacho intentando robar de la caja registradora. El niño se puso frenético, así que lo encerré en mi despacho. Quería llamar a la policía, pero Esme me detuvo. Insistió en que fuésemos a la habitación. Y lo que encontramos…

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y la expresión de su rostro hizo que a Bella se le encogiese el corazón en el pecho.

—La cama del padre ni siquiera estaba deshecha. Se había marchado la primera noche y había dejado al pobre niño solo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bella, sintiéndose mal porque quería contarle a Carlisle lo que sabía, pero no podía traicionar a Edward.

—Que nos quedamos con él —respondió Carlisle—. Al principio, tenía unas pesadillas horribles por la noche, y cuando Esme consiguió que se bañase, vio que tenía moratones por todas partes. También era un chico muy listo, pero no sabía leer. Tardó, pero Billy empezó a confiar en nosotros —añadió sonriendo—. Se llamaba Billy y, después de un tiempo, fue como si hubiese sido nuestro. Nosotros no habíamos tenido hijos y Billy necesitaba una familia, decía Esme. Yo sabía que no era buena idea. Teníamos que haber llamado a la policía, pero Esme era muy feliz y yo, también. Al ver cómo iba engordando, cómo se le quitaban las ojeras, pensamos que merecía la pena correr el riesgo.

Carlisle hizo una pausa para servir más té en ambas tazas.

—Después de tres meses con nosotros, leyó su primera frase. Yo le dije lo orgulloso que estaba de él y Billy se subió a mi regazo y me permitió que lo abrazase por primera vez.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Carlisle tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Bueno… no me avergüenza decir que yo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero que me caló muy hondo. Y todavía me afecta. Aquel día, me sentí como un padre.

—Probablemente, porque lo era —comentó Bella.

—Pero no duró. El jugador volvió —continuó Carlisle, enfadado—. Había llamado una vez, poco después de marcharse, y yo le había dicho lo que opinaba de él. Él se había reído entonces y nos había dicho que podíamos quedarnos con el niño. Yo pensé que no volveríamos a verlo, pero, seis meses después, apareció y dijo que quería que le devolviésemos a su hijo. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella, a pesar de no querer oír la respuesta. —Porque al tipo le había cambiado la suerte y pensaba que era su hijo el que hacía que ganase.

—Qué asco —dijo Bella.

La imagen que Edward le había dado de su padre había sido la de un hombre feliz y encantador, aunque incapaz de asumir sus responsabilidades, mientras que el hombre al que había descrito Carlisle era casi un monstruo.

—Yo no quise que se llevara a Billy —añadió Carlisle con furia—, pero el tipo era más joven y fuerte que yo, me pegó, y a Esme también. El niño estaba llorando, histérico, y su padre le dio tal bofetada que le giró la cara. Yo intenté levantarme, pero Esme me detuvo, llorando. Sabía que no podíamos hacer nada, y cuanto más lo intentásemos, más sufriría Billy.

Bella tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había podido soportar Edward tanta brutalidad?

—Jamás volvimos a ver al niño. Esme y yo nos quedamos destrozados. Temimos que hubiese podido pasarle algo y llamamos a la policía, pero no encontraron rastro de ellos. Al final, tuvimos que continuar con nuestras vidas, pero yo sigo sintiéndome culpable.

—¿Culpable, por qué? —le preguntó Bella, limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Porque si hubiésemos llamado a la policía al principio, podríamos habernos quedado con él. Billy habría estado a salvo. Pero fuimos egoístas y Billy pagó por ello.

Bella alargó la mano y tomó la de Carlisle.

—Te equivocas, Carlisle. Le disteis a ese niño algo que no había tenido hasta entonces. Le disteis un hogar. No fuisteis egoístas. Hicisteis lo correcto.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Carlisle. No puedes culparte por los crímenes de otro hombre. El único malo en esta historia es el padre de Billy.

—¿De verdad lo piensas?

—Lo sé —contestó ella, soltándole la mano y sonriendo. Ojalá hubiese podido contarle lo que sabía. A Carlisle se le alegró el rostro. —Vaya —dijo, casi riendo, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Gracias. Me has hecho sentir… mejor.

—Me alegro mucho.

—Se te da muy bien escuchar —añadió él—. Supongo que es uno de los requisitos para ser una buena asistente personal.

—Supongo —respondió ella, apreciando el cariño con el que Carlisle la estaba mirando.

No era de extrañar que Edward se hubiese encariñado con aquel hombre tan bueno, fuerte y cariñoso. No se le ocurría un modelo mejor, ni un padre mejor. Y que Edward y Carlisle hubiesen pasado tan poco tiempo juntos, era una tragedia. No obstante, ella creía que esos seis meses le habían cambiado la vida a Edward, que podía haberse convertido en un hombre como su padre, pero, en su lugar, era como Carlisle.

Si éste supiese todo lo que había hecho realmente por el chico…

Bella tenía que conseguir que Edward le contase a Carlisle la verdad.

Después de despedirse de Carlisle con un abrazo, Bella atravesó los jardines del hotel y se preguntó cómo y dónde debía abordar a Edward. ¿Cómo podía conseguir que hablase con Carlisle y le contase quién era?

Ignoró la vocecilla en su interior que le advertía que no se metiese en la vida personal de Edward, que le decía que sólo eran amantes y que aquello no era asunto suyo.

No podía preocuparse por eso en aquellos momentos, tenía una misión.

El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en el agua y hacía brillar los acabados en latón de un lujoso yate que había anclado cerca de varios barcos pesqueros. Bella sonrió al ver el hocico bigotudo de una foca muy curiosa. Los gritos de las gaviotas en busca de comida retumbaban en el aire, pero no podían competir con el rugido hambriento de la foca.

—Es limpio y bonito —añadió Bella—, pero no tan pintoresco como yo esperaba.

Edward sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se quitó las gafas de sol y sus ojos verdes brillaron con humor y cariño, tomando su mano.

Mientras observaba cómo jugaba con sus dedos, Bella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él, incluso depender de él. Sabía que no era sensato, pero después de la maravillosa mañana que habían pasado paseando por las coloridas tiendas y visitando el acuario, no era capaz de mostrarse cauta. Ya se preocuparía por ello en una semana, cuando tuviese que volver a Inglaterra y aquello se hubiese convertido sólo en un sueño imposible.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista para seguir con las compras? —le preguntó Edward sonriendo—. ¿O prefieres que volvamos a casa a echar la siesta?

Le dio un beso en la palma de la mano y a Bella se le aceleró el corazón. Se dijo que era sólo deseo, ni más ni menos. Esa mañana no habían hecho el amor porque ella había estado agotada, y lo echaba en falta.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que voy a terminar todavía más cansada después de la siesta? —bromeó, decidida a no darle demasiadas vueltas a la mirada de Edward.

Lo suyo era sólo sexo, nada más.

Mientras Edward pedía la cuenta, Bella no pudo evitar recordar lo dulce que había sido con ella esa mañana. Le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y había insistido en que se tomasen un día libre para poder recargar las pilas.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas. Sólo estaba siendo agradable, teniendo en cuenta que la había dejado casi en estado comatoso después de varias noches de pasión. Que la tratase bien no significaba nada. No obstante, a Bella le molestaba que aquello le gustase tanto.

La camarera les llevó la cuenta y les deseó que tuviesen un buen día.

Edward sacó la cartera y empezó a contar billetes. Como siempre, había decidido pagar él, sin consultarle. Bella tendría que haber protestado, pero ya habían discutido en varias ocasiones acerca de lo que se consideraban dietas de viaje desde que habían llegado a California, y sabía que Edward no cedería.

Así que lo dejó pasar y disfrutó observándolo. Edward no se había molestado en afeitarse esa mañana y eso, junto con la camiseta y los Levis desgastados que llevaba puestos, le daban un aspecto desenfadado y peligroso, todavía más sexy de lo habitual. No era de extrañar que a Bella le estuviese costando trabajo separar la realidad de la fantasía.

Se dijo que tenía que distraerse antes de que sus hormonas la traicionasen y se abalanzase sobre él a plena luz del día. No iba a encontrar un momento mejor para hablar de Carlisle.

Hizo acopio de valor, a sabiendas de que era posible que lo que iba a decir les estropease el día.

—Ayer tuve una conversación muy interesante con Carlisle.

Él se metió la cartera al bolsillo.

—¿Sí?

—Acerca de un niño maltratado y abandonado que se llamaba Billy, al que Carlisle jamás ha podido olvidar.

Edward juró.

—Bella, te dije que no te metieras en eso.

Ella intentó no sentirse dolida.

—No fui yo quien sacó el tema, sino él. Su versión de los hechos fue distinta a la tuya.

—No me importa —replicó Edward.

—Pues debería. Carlisle no ha dejado nunca de preocuparse por ti, ¿sabías? —alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y la puso sobre la suya—. Deberías tranquilizarlo. ¿No crees que le debes al menos eso?

Fue un golpe bajo y ella lo supo, pero tenía que intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

Edward apartó la mano de la de ella y se puso de pie.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Ella se incorporó también, con la barbilla levantada.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a hablar de ello?

Él dejó escapar una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¡Mira quién habla! La mujer que está mejor protegida que el fuerte Knox.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

Edward ya no parecía enfadado, sino más bien decidido. Y Bella sabía que eso podía ser peligroso.

—¿Enseñarme el qué?

Él le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

—Si quieres que hablemos de Carl, antes tendrás que venir conmigo. Luego, ya veremos. —Aquello tenía muy mala pinta.

—Ya veremos me parece demasiado vago.

—Bien. —Edward la agarró del brazo y la sacó a rastras del restaurante.

—Te prometo que hablaremos de Carl, después de que hayas hecho algo por mí. Ése es el trato, lo tomas o lo dejas.

A Bella empezó a picarle la piel. Algo estaba yendo mal. ¿De qué iba aquello? Entonces pensó en Carlisle, que tenía derecho a saber de aquel niño al que no había podido olvidar. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Edward tenía en mente, ella no podía permitir que Carlisle siguiese sufriendo por las cabezonerías de Edward.

—Lo tomo —contestó. Y la piel le picó todavía más.

Edward la llevó a través de la zona más turística, en la que se mezclaban, boutiques de diseño, tiendas de recuerdos y de caramelos. Tal vez la ecléctica composición fuese más pintoresca que en otra época, pero Kate se dio cuenta de que allí todo el mundo, turistas y locales, parecía despreocupado, todo el mundo, salvo ella.

Edward sabía lo mucho que Bella odiaba que la manipulasen, y lo mucho que le costaba ceder el control. Él también lo odiaba y, no obstante, Bella no había podido evitar meter la naricilla en sus asuntos.

No quería hablar de Carl. Ni siquiera quería pensar en él. La vergüenza y el sentimiento de culpa por lo que había ocurrido el día en que su padre había ido a buscarlo lo habían acosado durante años. Se había convertido en un adolescente salvaje y furioso, que se odiaba a sí mismo y vivía siempre enfadado, hasta que había encontrado una salida en las salas de juegos europeas. Luego había tardado muchos años más en empezar a hacer algo verdaderamente productivo. Estaba a punto de enterrar esa parte tan horrible de su vida, para siempre, y no quería volver a abrir la caja de Pandora.

Pero, durante los últimos días, había cambiado de perspectiva. Seguía sin querer arriesgarse a contarle a Carl la verdad, pero tal vez se dejase convencer si obtenía algo a cambio. Y eso era la confianza de Bella. Había disfrutado mucho de la relación que habían tenido durante esa semana. Sólo el sexo había sido fenomenal, pero ya no era suficiente.

La agarró por la cadera y, a pesar de estar rodeados de gente, notó cómo a Bella se le aceleraba el pulso y sonrió. Siempre respondía de manera instantánea y espectacular. Todas las noches hacían el amor con una pasión violenta, que a él seguía dejándolo estupefacto. Frunció el ceño, la agarró con más fuerza por la cintura… Después de hacer el amor, Bella siempre intentaba apartarse de él, pero no se lo consentía, por supuesto. Y cuanto más lo intentaba, más deseaba él tenerla cerca.

Y luego estaba el tema del dinero. A Edward siempre le había gustado hacer regalos caros a las mujeres con las que había salido, para demostrarles su aprecio. Con Bella, ni siquiera había abordado el tema porque sabía cuál sería su reacción. Los últimos días, hasta parecía molestarle que pagase sus comidas, lo que era ridículo, estaban en un viaje de trabajo.

Supuso que ese lado nada materialista de ella, su cabezonería, su inquebrantable independencia, eran las cosas que lo habían cautivado al principio. Pero él estaba empezando a cansarse de discutir con ella cada vez que le pagaba algo. Aunque sabía que aquello formaba parte de la barrera invisible que Bella había levantado para evitar que él se le acercase demasiado. Y cuanto más alto era el muro, más decidido estaba él a derribarlo.

Vio la joyería que había estado buscando al final de la calle. Agarró a Bella de la mano y la condujo entre la multitud.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, aminorando el paso.

—Es una sorpresa —le contestó él.

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso al ver que Edward la llevaba hacia el paseo marítimo. Todavía no tenía ni idea de qué estaba tramando.

—No me gustan las sorpresas —le dijo con cautela.

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—Quita esa cara de susto —le pidió sonriendo—. Ésta va a gustarte.

Bella decidió seguirlo.

La fachada pasada de moda de la joyería era sobria y elegante, y estaba situada entre una galería de arte de color rosa pastel y un emporio de ropa deportiva. En el cartel que había fuera decía que eran distribuidores de los diseñadores locales, pero a Bella casi ni le dio tiempo a mirar el escaparate antes de que Edward le hiciese entrar. La luz era tenue, la música, tranquila y sólo había una dependiente joven, por lo que Bella le pareció un oasis de calma y buen gusto.

Por un momento, las dudas dejaron paso a la curiosidad y Bella se paseó por la tienda, estudiando las vitrinas en las que había expuestas exquisitas joyas.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Edward, apoyando la mano en su espalda.

Bella respiró por fin.

—Son increíbles. Deberías comprarte unos gemelos o algo así —le contestó.

Él tomó su mano.

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

La condujo hasta el final de la vitrina y señaló un collar colocado sobre una capa de satén negro.

Bella observó las perlas que colgaban delicadamente y pensó en las horas que debía de haber pasado el diseñador creando una obra tan impresionante.

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? —le preguntó Edward al oído.

Ella tocó el cristal, tentada.

—Me encantaría —dijo, mirando de reojo a la dependienta—, pero no merece la pena que la molestemos.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo él—. Le pagan para que la molesten.

Y, por una vez, Bella deseó olvidarse de quién era en realidad y fingir que era una mujer que podía permitirse algo tan exquisito como aquel collar.

Edward le hizo un gesto a la dependienta, que sacó el collar de la vitrina de buen grado. —Se llama Mar de Sueños —dijo mientras se lo ponía a Bella. Luego, tomó un espejo de detrás del mostrador y se lo colocó delante para que pudiese verse.

—Le queda sensacional.

Bella levantó la mano para tocar las perlas, que brillaban contra la piel de su escote. Se fijó en las delicadas cadenas de plata que las sujetaban y le susurró a Edward:

—Le quedaría sensacional a cualquiera.

—Deja que te vea —le pidió él, haciéndola girar.

Bajó la vista a sus pechos y luego alargó la mano para tocar las perlas. Bella sintió un escalofrío y notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones mientras Edward la miraba a los ojos.

—Te queda muy bien —añadió él en voz baja y ronca—. Eres preciosa, Bella.

El deseo y algo todavía más peligroso hizo que ella se ruborizase.

Edward miró a la dependienta.

—Envuélvanoslo. Nos lo llevamos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, señor —respondió la dependienta, empezando a desabrochar el collar—. ¿Va a pagar al contado o con tarjeta?

—Espere —dijo Bella, apoyando la mano en el collar—. No me lo vas a comprar.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Si ni siquiera había preguntado el precio.

—Con tarjeta —le dijo él a la dependienta, sin hacer caso a Bella.

La mujer le quitó el collar con cuidado.

—Lo pondré en una caja, señorita.

—Edward, no puedo aceptarlo —protestó ella.

—Estaba hecho para ti —le dijo él, como si no la hubiese oído. Se acercó más y pasó el nudillo por su mejilla—. Cuando hagamos el amor esta noche, quiero que lleves puestas sólo esas perlas —susurró.

Bella se excitó sólo de pensarlo, pero se obligó a retroceder.

—No lo quiero.

Él había esperado que se enfadase, pero la miró con dulzura y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí que lo quieres, pero no vas a admitirlo —le dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo…

Bella vio tanta ternura en sus ojos que estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero no lo hizo. No podía darle tanto poder.

—Porque es demasiado caro.

—Ése no es el motivo, y tú lo sabes —respondió él—. Pensé que teníamos un trato.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Edward quería que le entregase su corazón. Que le cediese el poco control que le quedaba.

—No puedo… Necesito aire —y, dicho aquello, salió corriendo de la tienda.

Vio que la joven dependienta la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Y tal vez fuese verdad.

Anduvo entre la multitud hasta la barandilla del paseo marítimo y se aferró a ella con fuerza. El sol le calentaba la cara, pero tenía la piel de gallina, lo que le llevó el recuerdo de viejos fantasmas que creía enterrados hacía mucho tiempo.

Se quedó allí inmóvil y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando Edward le puso la mano en la cadera.

—¿Ya estás preparada para hablar de ello? —le preguntó, acariciándola con cuidado.

Ella vio que llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

—¿Lo has comprado?

Edward asintió.

Bella deseó enfadarse con él, pero estaba agotada. Y asustada. Y se sentía indefensa. Porque quería aceptar aquel regalo y sabía que no debía hacerlo. Edward era un hombre rico, al que no debía importarle comprar un collar de mil dólares, pero a ella sí que le importaba.

—Bella, es sólo un regalo.

Pero no lo era, no para ella. Y, si lo aceptaba, estaría entregando a cambio algo que jamás podría recuperar.

—Quiero que lo tengas —insistió él—. ¿Por qué no confías en mí lo suficiente como para aceptarlo? «No es en ti en quien no confío, sino en mí misma», pensó Bella.

—No quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en mí.

—¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño? Al menos, cuéntame eso.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Intentó contener las lágrimas, esperó que Edward no se diese cuenta, pero no hubo suerte. Lo vio sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Toma. Ella aceptó el pañuelo, inhaló su aroma y se limpió los ojos.

—Lo siento, supongo que estoy un poco cansada y sensible.

—No me mientas —le dijo él, poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla para que levantase el rostro—. No hace falta.

Y la compasión y la comprensión de su mirada fueron su perdición. A Bella le temblaron los labios y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza, que Bella pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Se agarró a él, incapaz de seguir resistiéndose.

Por fin, dejó de llorar. Edward le estaba acariciando la espalda, haciendo que se sintiese segura y al mismo tiempo, necesitada de cariño. Se apartó de él, avergonzada por haberle mojado la camiseta.

—Me siento como una idiota —le confesó—. Lo siento.

—Ahora, ¿vas a contarme por qué te ha hecho llorar un collar de perlas?

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Debes de pensar que estoy como una cabra.

—Bueno, la verdad es que eres la primera mujer que reacciona así ante un regalo.

—Seguro que sí —dijo ella, riendo con desgana.

—Cuéntamelo, Bella —insistió Edward.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia la bahía. ¿Tan terrible sería contárselo?

—Mi padre me enviaba regalos. Siempre por mi cumpleaños, en Navidad, al internado en el que estaba. Porque prefería que me quedase allí a que fuese a casa —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Lo llamaba «sus muestras de cariño» —añadió riendo con tristeza—. Es gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera le caía bien.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**

Edward notó que se ponía tenso al verla tan triste e intentó disimularlo.

—Ya ves lo patética que soy. Tengo veintisiete años y sigo obsesionada con el hecho de que mi padre no me quisiera.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te quería?

Ella apoyó la espalda en la barandilla.

—Sinceramente, Edward, no creo que te interese oír toda la historia.

—Eh, tú ya sabes lo horrible que fue mi niñez — comentó él, intentando hacerlo con naturalidad.

Bella suspiró.

—Sé que no me quería, porque él mismo me lo dijo.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Edward, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—No, no es una broma. Nunca me quiso. Cuando tuve que ir a vivir con él, me dejó claro que no era bienvenida y me mandó directamente a un internado.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ir a vivir con él? —quiso saber Edward.

—Cuando yo tenía quince años, mi madre murió y… —hizo una pausa para intentar controlar la angustia, el dolor— y no tenía a nadie más. Casi no conocía a mi padre. Había venido a visitarnos alguna vez, a ver a mi madre, pero por mí jamás había mostrado interés.

«¿Cómo podía un padre no sentirse interesado por una joven tan bella y llena de vida?», pensó Edward, pero no lo dijo.

—¿Y tú, qué sentías por él? —le preguntó en su lugar.

«Quería que me quisiera, que me necesitase», se dijo Bella, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para no parecer todavía más patética.

—Éramos dos extraños. En realidad, no sentía nada por él. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete años, me di cuenta de que las cosas no cambiarían nunca.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me marché del internado y no volví a verlo.

—¿Por eso le das tanta importancia a tu independencia? —le dijo Edward, haciéndola sonreír.

—Sí, y por eso no me gusta aceptar regalos. Suelen implicar compromisos.

Bella pensó que ya se lo había dejado claro, pero vio determinación en su mirada.

—En este caso, no hay compromisos, Bella. Vas a tener que confiar en mí. Dime sólo una cosa. ¿Te gusta el collar?

—Sí —respondió ella.

Edward le tendió la bolsa, pero ella la apartó.

—Deja que te cuente otra historia de mi niñez, Edward —al menos, aquélla no era tan cruda—. Cuando tenía diez años, encontré un gatito fuera de nuestra casa, en Londres. Insistí mucho a mi madre para que dejase que me lo quedara, y al final la convencí.

—Así que ya por entonces tus pucheros eran infalibles, ¿eh? —murmuró él, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso.

—El gato era salvaje. Estropeó los muebles de mi madre, a mí me mordió y me tuvieron que poner la antitetánica y, después de una semana, se escapó.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Yo no voy a morderte, te lo prometo. A no ser que tú me lo pidas. —Bella se enfadó.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que te quiero decir? Lo nuestro no va a ir a ninguna parte. Los dos lo sabemos. No quiero regalos tuyos. No quiero necesitarlos.

«Ni necesitarte a ti. Por favor, no hagas que te necesite».

Edward le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Lo hizo con tal ternura, que a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Con una mirada, una caricia, un simple gesto, podía derribar sus defensas. Hacer que desease cosas que jamás podría tener. Y no podía arriesgarse a ofrecerle su corazón a otro hombre que no lo quería. Que no lo necesitaba.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Shh.

La besó con cuidado y eso la asustó todavía más. Otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla y él se la limpió con el dedo.

—¿Sabes qué? Que si ese gatito se hubiese quedado en tu casa un poco más, se habría dado cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. No puedo hacerte promesas. Esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti, pero ahora me parece bien hacerlo, me siento bien. Así que veamos hasta dónde podemos llegar juntos y disfrutemos de ello mientras dure.

Cuando hicieron el amor esa noche, Bella dejó que Edward le pusiese el collar de perlas. Y cuando hubieron terminado y él la abrazó, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar apartarlo.

Y tampoco había conseguido que hablasen del tema de Carlisle. No obstante, mientras se quedaba dormida, supo que ya no debía preocuparse por el corazón de Carlisle, sino por el suyo propio. Tenía miedo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—The Dawn ya es tuyo, joven —dijo Carlisle Platt dejando el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y levantándose para darle la mano a Edward—. Qué sensación tan extraña, treinta años de mi vida que terminan sólo con una firma.

—Ha sido una negociación dura —comentó Edward, soltando la mano del anciano, sin mirarlo a los ojos—, pero el complejo queda en buenas manos. Continuaremos con la tradición de un buen servicio y una sincera hospitalidad.

Carl asintió.

—Lo sé. A pesar de tu pasado, sé que eres un hombre en el que puedo confiar.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Mi pasado?

—Tal y como le expliqué a Bella, nunca me han gustado los jugadores —le dijo Carl suspirando y volviendo a sentarse—. Y siempre soñé con poder cederle este complejo a mi hijo algún día.

Edward tragó saliva.

—No sabía que tuviese hijos —comentó con cautela.

Bella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pasando mal, y sufrió por él. ¿Por qué no le contaba la verdad a Carlisle?

—En realidad no los tengo —contestó el anciano sonriendo—. Hubo un niño que fue como un hijo para Esme y para mí. No pudo quedarse con nosotros, pero siempre tuve la vana ilusión de que algún día volvería.

Edward se puso tenso. Bella alargó la mano y tocó su puño cerrado. Él la miró.

«Díselo», pensó ella. Para su sorpresa, Edward giró la mano y agarró la suya. Luego, miró a Carl.

—Y ha vuelto —murmuró.

Carl fijó la vista en el rostro de Edward. Inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que ha vuelto —repitió él en voz más alta, soltando la mano de Bella—. Yo soy el niño del que estás hablando.

—Vaya —exclamó Carl sorprendido—. Sabía que había algo en ti que no me cuadraba, desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Eres tú. Eres mi Billy.

Edward echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No vuelvas a abandonarme, Billy —gritó Carl, haciendo que Edward se detuviese.

Había agarrado el pomo de la puerta, pero no lo giró. Apoyó la frente en la madera y exhaló. —No soy Billy —susurró—. En realidad, nunca lo fui.

—Por supuesto que sí —lo contradijo Carl, sonriendo y acercándose a él—. Tenías que haberme dicho quién eras hace dos años, hijo. Te habría regalado el maldito complejo.

Carl apoyó la mano en la espalda de Edward. Bella notó que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla al ver a éste ponerse tenso.

—No quiero que me lo regales —murmuró—. No me lo merezco. —Por fin se giró y Bella vio remordimiento en sus ojos.

—Tenía que haberme puesto en contacto con vosotros hace años, para deciros que lo sentía, pero fui un cobarde. Y no soy tan distinto de mi padre como pensaba.

—Nunca fuiste como él —afirmó Carl emocionado—. Y ¿qué era lo que sentías?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Te hice daño. Y a Esme también. No fue mi intención.

—Eras sólo un niño y te queríamos. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya.

Y, dicho aquello, le dio un abrazo.

Edward relajó los hombros y lo aceptó, y Bella sintió como otra lágrima corría por su mejilla. Se la limpió y se mordió el labio para evitar llorar más. No quiso analizar por qué le afectaba tanto todo lo relacionado con Edward. En realidad, ella no tenía nada que ver con aquella relación, ni con aquella reunión. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward suspiró, tembloroso. Carl no lo odiaba y él se sentía tan aliviado que le temblaban un poco las rodillas.

El olor a menta y a sal del mar, tan distinto del olor a tabaco y whisky de su padre, hizo que volviese a aquellos meses de su niñez durante los cuales había sido realmente feliz y se había sentido seguro. Mientras Carl continuaba abrazándolo, dándole golpecitos en la espalda, aquel nudo de culpabilidad e ira que había tenido en su interior durante más de dos décadas empezó a aflojarse.

Carl retrocedió, volvió a darle una palmadita en el brazo y luego, lo soltó y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás mucho más alto de lo que recordaba.

Edward se echó a reír.

—He crecido —dijo, notando que las palmas de sus manos, húmedas de sudor unos segundos antes, estaban secas.

—Creo que debería dejaros solos —comentó Bella en voz baja.

Edward la miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando pasó por su lado, la agarró de la mano.

—No hace falta —le dijo.

Ella había hecho aquello posible. Si no hubiese viajado a California con él, jamás habría tenido las agallas necesarias para contárselo a Carl.

—Tenéis que poneros al día —insistió Bella, sonriendo—. Estaré en la cabaña si me necesitas.

Luego, miró a Carl.

—Siento no haber podido decirte antes quién era Edward, pero no podía traicionarlo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—No hay nada que perdonar —contestó Carl sonriendo.

Edward la vio salir de la habitación. Estaría en la cabaña si la necesitaba. Le dio mucho miedo pensar en lo que significaba para él.

—Es una mujer muy bella, por dentro y por fuera —dijo Carl después de que Bella se hubiese marchado—. Me recuerda a Esme. Algún día, hará muy feliz al hombre con el que se case.

Edward no podía imaginarse a Bella casada con otro.

—Vamos a sentarnos, hijo. Mis viejos huesos ya no están tan fuertes como antes —dijo Carl, dejándose caer con cuidado en uno de los sillones.

Edward ocupó el otro.

Carl se echó a reír.

—Cómo me alegra verte. Te has convertido en alguien importante. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Y Bella es un tesoro.

Aquellas palabras gustaron mucho a Edward, pero no quería hablar de Bella.

—Me sorprende que un chico tan guapo como tú no la haya conquistado. Si yo tuviese treinta años menos… —continuó Carl.

—No es sólo mi asistente personal —le dijo Edward.

—¿Salís juntos? —preguntó Carl, dejando de sonreír.

—Supongo que sí —contestó él, aunque no fuese exactamente la verdad.

—Pero si trabaja para ti —dijo Carl sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me decepcionas. Tengo la sensación de que, más bien, te estás aprovechando de ella.

—No —respondió él incómodo.

Recordó el día anterior, la expresión de Bella: de vulnerabilidad y miedo, cuando había querido regalarle el collar. ¿Por qué le volvían a sudar las manos? Se las secó en los pantalones.

—La atracción es mutua —añadió.

—Eres su jefe, hijo. Si estás acostándote con ella, te estás aprovechando de ella. Por muy mutua que sea la atracción.

—No es cierto. No es sólo sexo —contestó él, sin saber por qué intentaba justificarse.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado?

—Yo… no he dicho eso.

Carl frunció el ceño.

—O estás enamorado, o es sólo sexo, Billy, no hay otra opción.

—Me llamo Edward —replicó él, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Perdona a este viejo. Para mí, siempre serás Billy. Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿El qué?

—¿Estás enamorado de ella o no?

Edward se levantó de un salto y salió a la terraza. De repente, se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Estaba tenso. Cerró los ojos y el olor a lavanda y a agua de mar lo sofocó.

Vio el rostro de Bella, reconfortante y compasivo cuando le había dado la mano unos minutos antes. Desafiante y fiero cuando discutían. Tan sensual que hacía que se le detuviese el corazón cuando hacían el amor. La deseaba, por supuesto. Pero ¿estaba enamorándose de ella?

Era la mujer más complicada que había conocido. Utilizaba su independencia como un escudo y nunca dejaba que él se saliese con la suya. Y el hecho de que su testarudez le gustase y le enfureciese por igual tal vez significase que se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Has encontrado ya la respuesta? —le preguntó Carl, tocándole el hombro.

Él se giró a mirarlo.

—No estamos enamorados —le dijo con frustración—. Somos amigos, nada más.

Y así iban a continuar. Él no iba a dejar que nadie le rompiese el corazón. Ya se lo habían roto con ocho años. Y si había aprendido algo de su padre era que el amor era sólo para los tontos.

—Si tú lo dices —le respondió Carl—, pero Bella se ha convertido también en mi amiga, así que voy a pedirte un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Que cuando se os acabe la pasión y decidas dejarla marchar, no le hagas daño.

Edward asintió.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que todavía no se les había acabado la pasión, así que aún no iba a dejarla marchar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

Mientras volvía a la cabaña, Bella inhaló el aroma a resina fresca de los pinos y se enfrentó por fin a la verdad.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Masen. Su jefe, su amante y un hombre que jamás la necesitaría como ella lo necesitaba.

Hasta entonces, había cometido algunos errores importantes en su vida, intentando ganarse el amor de su padre, confiando en el cerdo de James, pero aquél era, con diferencia, el más catastrófico.

El día anterior, al aceptar el collar, ya se había temido lo peor, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que era hasta que no había visto a Edward tenso y vulnerable entre los brazos de Carl y la sensación de amor, de anhelo, que eso había causado en ella la había dejado atontada.

Vio una codorniz con sus polluelos paseando por el césped en fila india, pero la imagen no la hizo sonreír, como había ocurrido el día anterior.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Acaso no se había prometido siempre a sí misma que jamás cometería el error de enamorarse de alguien que no la amase? Había tenido el ejemplo en su madre, que se había pasado la vida atada a un hombre que había acabado destruyéndola. Edward no se parecía en nada a su padre. Podía ser arrogante, incluso despiadado, pero no era cruel ni manipulador. Con ella, había sido generoso y cariñoso a su manera, hasta la había abrazado cuando lo había necesitado. Pero no la amaba. Jamás le había dado ninguna muestra de que lo suyo fuese nada más que una aventura.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y atravesó el salón, apartando la vista de la chimenea, que le recordaba a la noche que habían jugado al strip-póker. Salió a la terraza y se sintió como una princesa en una torre.

Luego se apartó de la barandilla. Había vuelto a ponerse a soñar como una adolescente. No era Rapunzel esperando a su príncipe. Aquello no era un sueño. Ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su independencia, de su autosuficiencia. Y necesitaba aferrarse a lo que le quedaba de ellas si quería sobrevivir a aquello.

Tenía que protegerse. No podía pedirle a Edward un compromiso que él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Ya había cometido ese error con su padre y sabía que el rechazo de Edward le dolería todavía más.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y fue hacia el dormitorio que había estado compartiendo con Edward. Sacó la maleta del armario y empezó a recoger su ropa.

Si quería ser más fuerte, no podía dejarse llevar por sus hormonas. Desde ese momento, no volvería a acostarse con Edward. Cerró la maleta y la llevó a la habitación pequeña a través del cuarto de baño.

El sueño se había terminado. Tenía que empezar a hacer frente a la realidad. Había hecho una apuesta al acostarse con el jefe, pero se había enamorado de él y había perdido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

Dos horas más tarde, Edward detuvo el Ferrari en el camino que llevaba a la cabaña y echó el freno de mano. Salió de él acelerado, emocionado con su futuro y ni las nubes que se cernían sobre su cabeza iban a hacer que se pusiese de mal humor.

Después de pasar una hora charlando con Carl, había ido a dar una vuelta en coche para aclararse las ideas. Y para planear lo que iba a hacer con Bella. Había tardado un rato en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder pensar con claridad, pero después todas las piezas habían ido encajando en su sitio.

No la amaba, ni ella a él, pero lo que tenían juntos era demasiado bueno para ponerle fin. A Edward le encantaba su compañía, su amistad, su frescura, y formaban un equipo fantástico, tanto en el trabajo como en la cama. La sencilla solución a su problema se le había ocurrido al detener el coche frente al increíble paisaje.

Le haría un contrato fijo como asistente personal.

Bella trabajaría para él por el día y jugarían juntos por la noche. Sería perfecto, sin compromisos emocionales. Ella era la mujer más práctica que conocía. Seguro que le parecía buena idea. Además, valoraba su independencia. No necesitaría de él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a darle.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y la llamó:

—Hola, Bella, ¿dónde estás?

Era la primera vez que se emocionaba tanto al ofrecerle a alguien un puesto de trabajo.

No obstante, su alegría fue menguando según miró en la terraza, en el baño y en su habitación, y no encontró a Bella. ¿Adónde había ido? Se suponía que iba a estar allí, esperándolo, para que él pudiese contarle la gran oportunidad que iba a darle.

Le dio la espalda a la cama y se fijó en algo que le causó un escalofrío. ¿Dónde estaba el camisón de seda que Bella se había quitado esa mañana? Giró en círculo. ¿Y dónde estaba el resto de su ropa? Se acercó al armario, lo abrió y vio el espacio vacío en el que había estado su maleta. Se quedó pálido. De repente, volvió a sentirse como con ocho años, cuando se había despertado y había encontrado la cama de su padre vacía. Intentó no recordarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

«Cálmate, maldita sea. No te ha dejado. No es posible».

Cerró la puerta del armario dando un golpe y atravesó el salón para salir a la terraza. Se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla y, entonces, una melena castaña llamó su atención.

Respiró hondo y el pánico empezó a desaparecer, para ser reemplazado por la ira. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la playa de dos en dos. Si Bella volvía a darle otro susto así, se arrepentiría. Y, en cualquier caso, ¿qué había hecho con todas sus cosas?

Bella se sentó en una roca y se quedó observando el océano. El viento era frío y unas nubes grises auguraban tormenta. Ella se sentía igual.

Se abrazó las rodillas y se tragó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en la garganta desde que había decidido que su aventura con Edward tenía que terminar. Tenía que deshacerse de aquella estúpida melancolía antes de volver a verlo. Haría como si todo le diese igual. Seguro que a él le molestaba que no quisiese que se acostasen más, pero lo superaría. Les quedaba menos de una semana en California, tenía que aguantar.

El hecho de saber que los siguientes días serían una agonía sólo hizo que se sintiese todavía más decidida a salir de aquello con dignidad. No debía venirse abajo delante de él. Edward no debía saber cómo se sentía. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo. Cerró los ojos, se puso el jersey sobre las rodillas y se abrazó con fuerza mientras la primera gota de lluvia le caía en la mejilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Va a llover.

Bella se giró y vio a Edward corriendo hacia ella por la arena, devastadoramente sexy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? No era justo.

Se obligó a sonreír y se bajó de la roca.

—Me apetecía dar un paseo.

Él arqueó una ceja y estudió su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si estuvieses a punto de llorar. —Ella notó cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Será mejor que vayamos dentro, antes de que nos mojemos —le dijo, echando a andar, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Ella tembló.

—He decidido llevarlas a la otra habitación.

—¿Para qué?

Bella inclinó la cabeza, vio su pecho y supo que era adicta a él. Lo miró a la cara de nuevo.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de acostarnos.

—¿Sí? —espetó él—. ¿Y si yo no estuviera de acuerdo?

—Por favor, vamos dentro —dijo ella, intentando mantener la calma—. Nos estamos mojando.

Edward se dispuso a discutir, pero entonces retumbó un trueno, como avisando del diluvio que iba a caer.

Corrieron escaleras arriba, pero Edward no la soltó hasta que no estuvieron dentro de la cabaña.

—Espera, iré a por las toallas —le dijo en tono tenso.

Ella se quedó donde estaba, hasta que notó que le caían gotas de agua del pelo y se puso en acción. Se quitó el jersey empapado y se abrazó con fuerza mientras Edward volvía a su lado.

Él también se había quitado la camisa y se estaba secando el pecho. Bella tragó saliva al notar que se excitaba. Estupendo. ¿Cómo iba a defender su argumento estando los dos medio desnudos?

—Toma —le dijo Edward, tirándole una toalla y bajando la vista a sus pechos.

Bella se la puso por encima de los hombros.

—He pensado que podríamos darnos una ducha juntos —sugirió él en tono frío, pero mirándola con deseo—. Luego hablaremos de cómo vamos a dormir.

—Prefiero ducharme sola, gracias. Y me gustaría hacer un par de llamadas. Quiero volver a Inglaterra a finales de semana y voy a necesitar encontrar otro trabajo.

Él se irguió y dejó de sonreír.

—No vas a volver a Inglaterra. Voy a hacerte un contrato fijo.

—Pero…

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que Edward acababa de decirle. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó no sentirse esperanzada. No podía quedarse con él, por mucho que lo desease. Al final, sólo haría que las cosas fuesen más difíciles.

—¿Por qué me lo ofreces ahora?

—¿No es obvio? —replicó Edward, agarrándola y acercándola a él—. Estás haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Y formamos un gran equipo.

—No… puedo aceptarlo —respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

—No seas tonta —insistió él, acariciándole los brazos—. Te estoy ofreciendo un buen sueldo. Además, tendrás tu independencia, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Le quitó la toalla de los hombros y la tiró.

—Te quiero a mi lado —añadió.

Ella se puso a tiritar.

—Tienes frío —murmuró Edward.

Pero no era frío lo que Bella sentía, sino debilidad. Él le dio la mano y la guió a través del salón.

—Ven a calentarte. —Pero de camino al cuarto de baño, Bella se dio cuenta de que no tendría ninguna independencia, estaría como su madre. Habría sacrificado su identidad, su individualidad, por un amor que jamás había sido real.

Apartó la mano de la de él.

—No voy a hacerlo. No voy a aceptar el trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Edward, enfadado y confundido.

Ella respiró hondo e hizo acopio de valor.

—Porque no quieres sólo una asistente personal. Quieres a alguien que comparta tu cama y yo no quiero seguir haciéndolo, por práctico que sea para ti.

—Yo no diría que es precisamente práctico —replicó él—. Y me estás mintiendo. Sé que me deseas.

—Para ya, Edward.

Él volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque los ojos se te ponen de color violeta cuando estás excitada. Y se te hinchan los labios —le mordió el inferior—. Se te acelera la respiración. Y se te endurecen los pezones.

Inclinó la cabeza y tomó su pecho con la boca. Bella gimió y sintió calor por todo el cuerpo.

—No puedo hacerlo —consiguió decir, incapaz de dejar de temblar.

—Claro que puedes. Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Bella obedeció, se aferró a él, sintiendo la presión de su erección. Le temblaron las piernas y se derritió por dentro.

Él la besó mientras metía las manos por debajo de su falda y le acariciaba el trasero. Ella enterró las manos en su pelo a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que lo detuviese, pero su cuerpo no quería escucharla. Cerró los ojos y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con ansia, calor y deseo mutuo.

Edward metió los dedos por debajo de sus braguitas y, luego, en su interior. Ella gritó, a punto de llegar al clímax. Humillada por su incapacidad para resistirse a él, lo empujó.

—Por favor. No. No puedo.

Él retrocedió.

—Sí, claro que puedes. Estás muy húmeda.

Volvió a besarla con fuerza y Bella no pudo contenerse más, tembló, gimió de deseo y cuando Edward le acarició el clítoris, explotó por dentro.

Aturdida por la potencia de su orgasmo, vio cómo Edward le levantaba el sujetador y le chupaba los pezones. Se apretó contra él y oyó cómo se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y se los quitaba.

—Abre los ojos —le ordenó Edward.

Ella obedeció y vio los de él llenos de deseo.

—Eres mía. ¿Me oyes, Bella? Dime que me deseas.

Ella tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Te deseo —susurró, sin poder pensar con sensatez, cegada con tenerlo dentro de una vez por todas.

Edward la penetró y empezó a moverse en su interior, a un ritmo torturador que Bella sabía que volvería a provocarle un orgasmo. El placer la sacudió con fuerza, la hizo gritar y romperse en mil pedazos. El éxtasis y la agonía se fundieron en su cuerpo tembloroso. Edward gritó también y se vació en ella.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja Edward, con la respiración entrecortada y el pene todavía erecto en su interior.

Ella lo empujó.

—Déjame marchar.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso la humillaba todavía más. Había vuelto a consentírselo.

Él salió de su sexo en silencio. Bella se bajó el sujetador con dedos temblorosos. Quería dejar de temblar. Lo oyó subirse los pantalones.

Edward le tocó la mejilla y sonrió con ternura, pero había triunfo en su mirada.

—Le diré a Jasper que prepare un contrato nuevo en cuanto volvamos a Las Vegas.

Aquello le sentó a Bella como una bofetada. Su propio cuerpo la había traicionado.

—No lo firmaré. Y no pienso volver a Las Vegas contigo —le dijo, alejándose—. Me marcho. Me marcho ahora mismo.

Y fue hacia la habitación pequeña.

—Vuelve aquí —le gritó Edward sin éxito.

Ella cerró la puerta de un golpe. La vergüenza y el desengaño se tornaron en ira. De repente, estaba enfadada con él y consigo misma. La puerta se abrió violentamente.

—¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? —Ella abrió la maleta y sacó de ella una camisa limpia, sin mirarlo.

—¿A parte de tener que lidiar con tu insaciable pene? —inquirió, sintiendo que Edward había utilizado su deseo, su amor, contra ella, y en parte lo odiaba por ello.

—Para ya. Acabas de deshacerte entre mis brazos ahí afuera y ahora te comportas como si te hubiese violado. ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó él, agarrándola del brazo.

—Que me he enamorado de ti —confesó Bella—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué? —Edward la soltó, sorprendido y confundido.

—Te quiero. Y eso significa que no puedo quedarme contigo. No quiero que me pase lo que le ocurrió a mi madre.

—Por Dios santo, Bella —le dijo él, acariciándole el brazo—. No tiene sentido.

—Tú no lo entiendes porque no sabes cómo es amar a alguien y no ser correspondido.

—Tu padre no quería a tu madre, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?

—Ella era sólo su amante, Edward. Él le pagaba la ropa, la comida, la casa. Mi madre le suplicó que se casase con ella, pero eso no le interesaba porque lo único que quería de ella era sexo. Jamás quiso su amor… ni el mío tampoco.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Lo siento —le dijo Edward, apartándole el pelo de la cara—, pero sigo sin entender qué tiene eso que ver con…

Ella lo hizo callar poniéndole los dedos en la boca.

—Yo te amo, pero tú no me amas a mí. ¿No lo ves? Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo.

—Pero yo no soy como él. Te estoy ofreciendo un buen trabajo. No quiero que te conviertas en mi amante.

—Respóndeme sólo a una pregunta. ¿Me necesitas, Edward? ¿De verdad me necesitas?

Él frunció el ceño, se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Bella notó que se le rompía el corazón.

—Me importas —contestó él, con cautela—. Y quiero… que lo sepas.

—No es suficiente. —Edward intentó agarrarla, pero ella se apartó.

—Me quieres tener, pero no me necesitas —le dijo Bella

—No me amas —se abrazó a sí misma para intentar dejar de temblar

—Cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que hacemos el amor, me voy pareciendo más a ella, se va mermando mi seguridad, voy respetándome menos.

—Eso es una tontería. No puedes estropear todo lo que tenemos por un par de tontas palabras.

El corazón de Bella se quebró del todo.

—Por favor, déjame, Edward. Quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme, y luego tengo que arreglarlo todo para poder marcharme.

Edward pensó que no iba a permitir que se marchase a ninguna parte, pero vio que se sentía muy mal y que tenía la piel de gallina. Estaba destrozada emocionalmente y estaba temblando. En esos momentos, no podía hacerla entrar en razón, y no quería que enfermase de neumonía.

—Yo también tengo que cambiarme de ropa —le dijo—. Dúchate. Hablaremos después.

—No hay nada más de qué hablar —respondió ella.

«Eso ya lo veremos», pensó Edward mientras salía de la habitación, sintiendo frustración y pánico al mismo tiempo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::.**

—Nos veremos en veinte minutos. Sí, eso es, en el aeropuerto.

Bella colgó el teléfono y oyó resoplar a Edward a sus espaldas.

Estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha, con la misma ropa que el día que le había comprado el collar. El dolor de aquel recuerdo sería sólo uno de los mucho que tendría que soportar durante las siguientes semanas.

—No puedes seguir adelante con esto —le ordenó él.

—Claro que sí. He llamado a Jasper y me ha dicho que ya tengo mi sueldo en el banco. Sé que no he trabajado las dos semanas enteras —continuó ella—, así que te devolveré lo que te deba en cuanto llegue a casa.

Él juró.

—No se trata del dinero ni del maldito trabajo — insistió Edward, empezando a alterarse—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Edward se acercó a ella, que no retrocedió.

—Acabamos de hacer el amor sin preservativo. ¿Y si te hubieses quedado embarazada?

—No lo creo —respondió ella, sintiendo calor en las mejillas, ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad.

—Estás olvidando que llevamos juntos toda la semana y sé que no has tenido el periodo, y que no te tomas la píldora.

—¿Y qué si me hubiese quedado embarazada? — replicó Bella—. No cambiaría nada.

—No pienso dejar que te marches pudiendo estar embarazada.

—No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad, Edward? Jamás traería al mundo un hijo dada nuestra relación.

—Espero que no estés hablando de abortar —le advirtió él.

—Todo son hipótesis —respondió ella, mirándose el reloj—. El taxi llegará en quince minutos y quiero despedirme antes de Carlisle, así que, si me perdonas.

Intentó pasar por su lado, pero él se interpuso en su camino.

—No puedes dejarme.

Le sorprendió oír ira en su voz, pero, todavía más, ver angustia en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Edward. No lo hagas todavía más difícil de lo que es.

—No quiero perder lo que tenemos.

—Sólo hemos tenido buen sexo. Seguro que podrás encontrar a otra que me reemplace en tu cama — argumentó Bella, con ganas de llorar—. Seguro que hacen fila para ocupar mi lugar en cuanto me haya marchado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza muy despacio.

—Pero no serán como tú.

A Bella le pareció ver dolor en su mirada, pero entonces Edward se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia la terraza, se detuvo ante las puertas de cristal, dándole la espalda. Se aferró al marco e inclinó la cabeza.

—Esto es demasiado duro —murmuró. Parecía tenso, a la defensiva. A Bella le recordó a cómo lo había visto durante la reunión con Cralisle.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa, poniéndose detrás de él.

—Cuando tenía ocho años, me prometí a mí mismo que esto no volvería a suceder —siguió murmurando él—, pero ha ocurrido y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Parecía frustrado y molesto.

—No lo entiendo —le dijo Bella.

Él se giró y la miró fijamente.

—Estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti y que es todo culpa tuya.

Se giró y la agarró de los brazos. A Bella se le doblaron las rodillas, pero él la sujetó.

—Era más rico de lo que jamás había soñado —le dijo Edward en tono acusatorio—. No tenía que vivir de las cartas. Todo me iba bien. Y entonces tuviste que llegar tú, con tu sujetador y tu tanga, y estropearlo todo. Te necesito demasiado, y eso me da mucho miedo.

—Pues bienvenido al club —respondió ella en voz baja, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría—. Da la casualidad de que eres el hombre más arrogante y dominante que he conocido. Y si hubiese podido elegir de quién enamorarme, jamás te habría elegido a ti.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza. Ella sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón y se aferró a él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Edward, apoyando la frente en la suya, todavía más confundido que ella.

—Vamos a amarnos —respondió ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella —dijo Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser tan cobarde. No quería amarte, no quería admitirlo, por todo lo que había sufrido antes.

—¿Antes?

—Eran muy buenas personas y él les hizo daño. Yo les hice daño.

—No fue culpa tuya. Nunca lo fue.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes. A Carl le puso el ojo morado, le reventó el labio. Y Esme estaba llorando. Durante años, no pude sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Después de aquello, odié a mi padre. Y me odié a mí mismo. Cuando murió, fui por el mal camino, lo mismo que él —suspiró—. Hasta que conseguí encauzar mi vida y pensé que por fin me había librado de él, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque seguí viviendo con su filosofía de vida. No ser nunca tan tonto como para querer a nadie.

—Pero ya no vives con esa filosofía, ¿no? —le dijo Bella.

—No, ya no. Y supongo que tengo que agradecérselo a cierta señorita que apareció en mi vida en sujetador y tanga.

—No te infravalores, Edward —le dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Tienes que darte las gracias a ti mismo. Y, además, no llevaba tanga, sino unas recatadas braguitas.

Él le acarició el trasero.

—¿Qué haces?

—Comprobar qué llevas puesto —respondió él riendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ****ADAPTACIÓN****… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**HEIDI RICE**_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

—Qué tal la tripa? —murmuró Edward a espaldas de Bella.

—Bien, pero cállate, no quiero que todo el mundo piense que nos casamos de penalti.

Era el día de su boda y, hasta el momento, todo había sido perfecto. Bella disfrutó de los jardines de The Dawn en aquel maravilloso día de verano. Sonrió al ver a Jasper, Alice, y su hijo Joey. Carl y algunos invitados más, que habían sido escogidos cuidadosamente, estaban tomando champán y unos canapés mientras que, en el mar, las olas chocaban contra la arena a un ritmo constante, eterno.

Nada que ver con el ritmo al que latía el corazón de Edward, y el suyo propio.

Aquel lugar y aquel momento tenían una belleza salvaje, elemental, que Bella llevaría en el corazón durante el resto de su vida, lo mismo que al hombre que tenía al lado.

Intentó no darle vueltas al tema del embarazo. Edward quería anunciarlo ya, pero ella se ruborizaba sólo de pensarlo.

Sólo llevaban juntos tres meses. Y ni ella se había recuperado todavía de la sorpresa. ¿Y si la gente pensaba que se casaban únicamente por el bebé? Se lo había dicho a Edward esa mañana y él había accedido a mantener la noticia en secreto, por el momento.

Edward le acarició el abdomen y le dijo:

—No creo que puedas ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Y, de todos modos, no pasa nada por decirlo.

Ella se giró y lo abrazó.

—Quiero que hoy siga siendo nuestro secreto.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿No estarás asustada por ir a tener un bebé? —le preguntó.

—Estoy muerta de miedo y también estoy emocionada, pero han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses.

Llevaba días como flotando en una nube de amor, pasión y felicidad y todavía no había puesto los pies en el suelo. Y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que tal vez no lo hiciese jamás.

Edward le había ofrecido trabajo, no sólo como asistente personal, sino también como parte de su equipo directivo. Le había comprado una preciosa casa de madera y vidrio a orillas del mar, cerca de The Dawn. Le había pedido que se casase con él y habían tenido que organizar la boda. Y, para terminar, se habían confirmado sus sospechas de que estaba embarazada. Cosa que la emocionaba, pero le daba miedo al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Hace tiempo que descubrí que cada uno hace todo lo que puede con las cartas que le da la vida. A nosotros nos ha dado cuatro ases. Sólo tienes que estar tranquila y jugar despacio.

Ella asintió mientras pensaba en cuánto amaba a aquel hombre y cuánto le excitaban sus analogías con el póker. Parpadeó de forma exagerada.

—Como me hayas dado más de un as, cielo, vas a tener un problema.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres un par de hijos? Piensa en cómo te vas a poner —le dijo, acariciándole la curva del pecho con un dedo.

—¿Qué os pasa a los hombres con los pechos enormes? —inquirió ella, intentando parecer indignada.

—Estás preciosa embarazada —respondió Edward con la voz ronca—. Y no se trata tanto del tamaño de tus senos, como de su sensibilidad.

Bella sintió calor y que se le endurecían los pezones. Recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando Edward había decidido comprobar lo sensibles que se habían vuelto sus pechos.

—Compórtate —le dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada—, estamos en público, y a plena luz del día.

—Cariño —dijo él, abrazándola—, ahora estamos casados. Las muestras públicas de cariño están permitidas, incluso recomendadas.

—¿Eso piensas?

—Sí. Y, en cualquier caso, soy el jefe y digo que los hombres casados pueden disfrutar de sus esposas siempre que quieran.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que tú seas el jefe? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo.

—Tal vez no esté de acuerdo.

Él bajo la cabeza para besarla.

—Estaba deseando que dijeses eso —murmuró, antes de tomar sus labios.

Bella lo abrazó por el cuello y dejó que la besase apasionadamente. Estaba tan excitada como él y tampoco podía pensar en otra cosa.

«Me siento tan bien, que me da igual que él sea el jefe», pensó.

Aunque no tuviese la intención de decírselo.

… FIN …

* * *

**HOLA, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITOS, ESPERO ESTA ADAPTACIÓN LAS GUSTARA... ESTA HISTORIA LLEGO A SU FINAL...**


End file.
